El torneo de las cuatro casas
by adzac10
Summary: El torneo de las cuatro casas es aquel donde cada jefe de casa elige a un campeón que representara dicha casa, donde tendrá que enfrentar a los demás campeones en difíciles pruebas con la ayuda de dos magos elegidos por el mismo jefe. Donde el ganador obtendrá reconocimiento y beneficio económico, pero sobretodo esta el honor de ser elegido para representar a tu propia casa.
1. Chapter 1

Un mes había pasado desde que había iniciado el nuevo ciclo escolar. Este mes había sido de lo más normal en cuestión de clases, pero afuera de ellas los alumnos se encontraban emocionados por el inicio del nuevo torneo, muchos alardeaban que serían ellos los elegidos para representar su casa y otros simplemente mantenían en sus pensamientos la esperanza de tener dicho honor.

Este torneo tenía varias décadas sin realizarse, así que la junta directiva acordó volver hacerlo para festejar los 12 años de paz que el mundo mágico tenía y para que los alumnos se divirtieran viendo las competencias.

La directora Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio después de haberse reunido con los jefes de cada casa donde cada quien había decidido quien sería su campeón, acordaron una fecha para cuando le dirían a sus alumnos y también decidieron a quienes invitarían para ayudar a dichos alumnos a prepararse para el torneo.

Agarro la pluma, mojo la tinta y le puso nombre a cada una de las cartas.

 _ **Hermione J. Granger**_

 _ **Harry J. Potter**_

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy**_

 _ **Ginevra M. Weasley**_

 _ **Neville Longbottom**_

 _ **Ronald B. Weasley**_

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Cho Chang**_

Una vez que termino con cada una, se las dio a cada lechuza para que las llevaran a su destino. La directora del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, sonrío viendo a las lechuzas partir, estaba entusiasmada por el inicio del torneo y por la posibilidad de tener de nuevo a algunos de sus viejos estudiantes recorriendo aquellos viejos pasillos, esperaba que todos pudieran aceptar su invitación lo más pronto posible.

Hola, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco y pensé que sería bueno continuarla, el primer capítulo lo publicare mañana. Espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo les va pareciendo, saludos.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

02/10/10

Es sábado de las 8 de la noche, y Harry Potter se encontraba esperando a sus amigos en su casa. A veces quedaban en casa de alguien más, pero este sábado le tocaba a él.

Harry vive en una cómoda casa en Godric Gryffindor, era de dos pisos, de madera, algo rústico pero bonito, Hermione y Ginny le habían ayudado con la decoración. La había comprado hace un par de años, no quiso vivir en la casa de Grimmauld Place porque había decidido empezar de cero desde otro lugar en donde no tuviera ningún recuerdo.

Después de haber derrotado al señor tenebroso, Harry obtuvo la paz que tanto había anhelado, vivió un tiempo en Grimmauld Place, empezó las pruebas para ser auror y salió por unos meses con Ginny Weasley, aquella preciosa chica que algún día Harry llego a creer que era el amor de su vida, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero como amigos, así que decidieron terminar su relación y continuar con su amistad.

Ahora a sus 30 años, Harry era todo un hombre, alto y fuerte y deseado por muchas mujeres pero él era feliz con lo que tenía, con su casa, su trabajo y sus amigos. Para el mundo mágico siempre sería aquel muchacho que derroto a el mago más temible de aquella época, pero Harry a pesar de toda la fama y dinero, con el paso de los años seguía siendo aquel muchacho humilde y capaz de hacer todo por sus seres queridos, aunque claro, también seguía siendo muy testarudo.

Eran las 8:05, Harry sabía que Hermione no tardaría en llegar, siempre era la más puntual. Espero unos minutos más cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de su chimenea.

-Hola Harry.-Saludo una muchacha saliendo de la chimenea, era un poco más baja que Harry, traía su cabello castaño peinado con una coleta alta, con una blusa y falda ceñida al cuerpo, la muchacha era bastante guapa.

-Hola Hermione.- Saludo Harry acercándose para darle un beso a la mejilla.

-¿De nuevo la primera en llegar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que si.- Le contesto Harry. La invito a sentarse en el sofá mientras él iba por unas copas y una botella de vino.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto Harry cuando llego con las copas y la botella.

-Bien, no he tenido muchos problemas en el trabajo, ¿y tú?

-Igual, ayer en la noche Draco y yo atrapamos a un ladrón, la verdad nada difícil, a veces extraño tener un poco de acción, algo más que simples atacantes.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eres el jefe del departamento de aurores, ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?-Le cuestiono.

-Así de aburrido se ha vuelto, no hay mucha acción últimamente- Le dijo con un suspiro.

-Es mejor eso a que te pase algo, así que realmente me alegro que tengas una vida aburrida.

-eh! Tampoco es para tanto, mi vida no es aburrida.- Le respondió fingiendo indignación.

Ambos se rieron y siguieron conversando un rato más. Harry y Hermione siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo se habían acercado más.

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, cada quien había hecho su vida. Hermione busco a sus padres, obtuvo un trabajo en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, donde se rumoreaba que tendría el puesto de jefa muy pronto. Había tenido una que otra relación sin importancia, ya que lo suyo con Ron no había prosperado mucho, tuvieron dificultades pero lograron conservar su amistad.

Ron empezó a trabajar con su hermano en los sortilegios Weasley, que cada día se hacía más famosa, a diferencia de Harry, a Ron le gustaba disfrutar de su fama y era todo un conquistador, eso le había traído problemas cuando intento recuperar su amistad con Hermione, pero después de cierto tiempo le dejo de importar esa actitud de conquistador. Por eso es que Harry y Hermione se acercaron más, se veían seguido en el ministerio y Ron de vez en cuando no iban a sus salidas juntos por estar con la conquista de turno. Pero a pesar de todo eso Ron nunca faltaba los sábados cuando se reunían, después de todo siempre seguiría siendo un amigo muy leal.

Toc, toc, toc

Se escuchó por la casa, interrumpiendo la conversación. Harry se levantó y fui abrir la puerta, donde se encontraban, una bonita mujer pelirroja y un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos grises.

-Hola Harry.- saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Harry los saludo con un abrazo y ambos pasaron a la casa saludando a Hermione.

-Sentimos la demora chicos

-No te preocupes Malfoy, Ron tampoco ha llegado.- Harry le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por otras copas.

Draco Malfoy quién había sido enemigo de Harry durante la época del colegio, coincidieron cuando ambos intentaban pasar las pruebas de auror. Desde el inicio los dos se siguieron tratando con desprecio pero mientras más convivían ambos se fueron llevando bien en cuestión laboral, pero nada más. Luego la joven Weasley sorprendió a todos cuando les dijo a su familia y amigos la relación que mantenía con el joven Malfoy, después de eso El trío dorado, se vio forzado a pasar más tiempo con Draco, así que Harry decidió darle una oportunidad, de esa forma fue forjando de poco a poco una amistad con él.

-¿Usted recibieron la carta? -preguntó Ginny sentándose en el sofá junto a Draco.

-¡Si! ¿Ustedes también?- respondió Harry emocionado. -Mi vida ya no será aburrida.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, quien tomo lugar aún lado de ella.

-¿Que piensan ustedes del torneo?-preguntó Draco.

-El departamento no ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente Draco, nada que los demás jóvenes aurores no puedan manejar, podemos regresar cuando se nos ocupe realmente.- Le comento Harry, intentando convencerlo.

-Lo mismo había pensado, realmente estoy muy emocionado.- Draco sonrió y alzo su copa para chocarla con la de Harry.

-También me encuentro muy entusiasmada de volver a nuestro colegio.- Hablo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú también? Vaya, entonces creo que seré la única quien no podrá ir.- comento Hermione con tristeza.

-¿Pero porque? Hermione tienes que ir, aún no tengo mucha información sobre el torneo pero pienso que es una muy buena oportunidad.

-Y me encantaría Draco, pero no es tan fácil para mí dejar por muchos días mi trabajo.- Hermione le contesto.

-Tienes que acompañarnos, Hermione sería otra aventura para todos nosotros y realmente no hemos tenido muchas últimamente. Incluso Ginny quien tiene la temporada de entrenamientos ira.- le dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, aunque también iré porque tengo muchas ganas, pero esa no es la principal razón por la que me di de baje en los entrenamientos y en la temporada.- hablo Ginny con una gran sonrisa. Draco quien estaba aún lado de ella, le dio un pequeño beso sonriendo.

-Tengo un mes de embarazo

-¿Y quién es el padre?-Dijo una voz desde lo alto de la escalera. A lo que los cuatro voltearon a ver.

En la escalera se encontraba un hombre alto y pelirrojo, con cara de sorpresa por la noticia que escucho justo en el momento en que se apareció. Fue bajando las escaleras hasta sentarse en el sillón individual.

-Lo digo porque no hay forma en que este individuo de aquí sea el padre.- Ron lo miro despectivamente.

-Cálmate Weasley.- Hablo Draco alzando la voz.

-Eh! pero porque me miran todos tan feo, que solo estoy bromeando.- Ron se levantó del sofá y le dio un cálido abrazo a los dos futuros padres.

-Muchas felicidades chicos.- Dijo Hermione abrazando a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me siento muy feliz por ustedes.- Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Draco y un abrazo a Ginny.

Siguieron conversando entre ellos sobre lo felices que estaban por el nuevo integrante de la familia. Draco y Hermione prepararon la cena y la acompañaron con otra botella de vino, excepto Ginny quien por su embarazo tomo agua.

-Supongo que todos aceptaran la invitación de Mcgonagall.-Hablo Ron intentando no atragantarse con el pastel que Harry había comprado para esa noche.

-Hermione no está segura.- Dijo Harry mirándola de manera desaprobatoria.

-Estas obligada a ir Hermione, ni si quiera tienes que pensarlo. Aunque es bastante obvio que mi Campeón va a ganar, tienes todo el derecho de intentarlo.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Ja! En tus sueños Weasley.- Draco hizo una mueca burlona.

-Por lo menos ve con nosotros el otro sábado a la reunión que habrá en el colegio.- Ginny le dijo.

-Está bien chicos, es lo menos que pueda hacer, sería muy maleducado de mi parte no presentarme aunque sea a esa reunión.- Hermione acordó finalmente.

-Exacto, aparte en estos últimos años no has pedido tus vacaciones, no creo que el ministerio se niegue a darte los días que ocupes.

-Harry tiene razón.- Concordó Draco.

Después de eso ambos acordaron que irían todos a la reunión en Hogwarts el próximo sábado. Los cuatro estaban entusiasmados de saber más sobre aquel torneo, incluso Hermione, quien todavía no estaba segura de participar. Entre tragos, comidas y pláticas se dieron las dos de la mañana, así que decidieron dar por terminada la velada, se despidieron prometiéndose ver el próximo sábado.


	3. Chapter 3

9/10/10

Era sábado 9 de octubre y ya había llegado el día de reunirse con la profesora Mcgonagall para conversar sobre el torneo de las cuatro casas. La cita era a las 6 de la tarde pero Harry ya se encontraba en el castillo aunque apenas eran las 5 para recorrer Hosgmeade y el colegio.  
Camino un rato por el pueblo y recorrió un poco las tiendas, después de eso fue directamente al castillo.

Se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch ese día estaba casi vacío, solo unos cuantos estudiantes estaban ahí, algunos se habían acercado a saludar cuando lo reconocieron, después de eso le dieron su espacio.

Extrañaba jugar Quidditch, en ocasiones lo jugaba cuando visitaba la madriguera pero no era igual como cuando lo jugaba en las competencias del colegio. Se quedó unos minutos más observando el campo y mirando el cielo que se encontraba nublado. Después de unos minutos decidió que ya era el momento de irse. Antes de entrar al castillo se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupado, siguió viendo algunos alumnos, la mayoría de ellos de primer año y segundo ya que los de grados más altos estaban casi todos en Hosgmeade.

Llego a la cabaña que seguía igual que siempre, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Seguía teniendo los cuatro escalones antes de llegar a la puerta de madera y los ladrillos que la componían se miraban igual de viejos. Toco tres veces la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

-Harry, que alegría verte por aquí.- Dijo un hombre grandulón, con una gran barba y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Hagrid. Me da mucho gusto estar aquí.- Le devolvió el saludo.

-Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí muchacho.- El grandulón llamado Hagrid, abrió más la puerta y se hizo aún lado dejando pasar a Harry.

-Estoy haciendo té... ¿Vas a querer un poco?-Pregunto Hagrid amablemente.

-No, muchas gracias Hagrid, solo pase a saludar unos momentos. Tengo una reunión con la directora Mcgonagall.-Rechazo Harry amablemente.

-Aah sí! Estoy al tanto de eso. El torneo de las cuatro casas, estoy muy emocionado de ver esa competencia.-Hagrid comento e hizo un ademan con su mano para que Harry tomara asiento en el sillón.

-Sí, estoy bastante emocionado. Ya quiero saber un poco más sobre el torneo, no había escuchado de algo así.- Le dijo Harry.

-Es un torneo que no se hacía en muchas décadas Harry, estoy seguro que la directora Mcgonagall les hablara más sobre eso en su reunión.- dijo Hagrid mientras terminaba de preparar su té, para después sentarse en el sillón enfrente de Harry.

-Eso espero.-Le contesto.

Los dos estuvieron conversando acerca del colegio y los nuevos alumnos, hasta que Harry tuvo que despedirse de su amigo, no sin antes prometerle que lo visitaría más a menudo. El joven mago salió de la cabaña y se fue directo a la gárgola que daba a la oficina de la directora. Se paró enfrente de ella y se dio cuenta que no tenía la contraseña, maldijo en voz baja pues tenía que esperar a que alguien más llegara a la reunión y probablemente llegaría tarde. Estuvo unos minutos esperando, ya eran las 6:15 cuando observo alguien corriendo hacia él.

-Hola Harry, que gusto verte.- Saludo un hombre un poco más alto que Harry, con brazos fuertes y sonrisa bonita. Estrecho su mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Neville, me alegra saludarte.- Harry le respondió, a lo que Neville le contesto con otra sonrisa.

-Aquavirius maggots.- Le hablo Neville a la gárgola grande y fea que custodiaba la entrada de la dirección. Esta se movió y los dos se subieron a los escalones de piedra, que empezó a girar y a subir.

-Me parece que los demás ya están en el despacho.-Le comento Neville. La gárgola termino de girar y ambos se acercaron a la gran puerta de madera. Neville le dio dos golpes, se escuchó un "adelante" desde la oficina, así que abrió la puerta.

La oficina era una gran sala circular con muchas ventanas y muchos retratos de directores, el que más destacaba era un gran retrato donde abajo decía Albus Dumbledore, pero que se encontraba vacío, a diferencia de algunos que se movían para observar quien había entrado tarde.

Habían otras seis personas sentadas en unas sillas, los dos recién llegados saludaron con "buenas tardes" a todos y enfrente de las ocho sillas se encontraba la directora Mcgonagall sentada detrás de un gran escritorio, hizo una seña con su mano para invitarlos a sentarse en las dos sillas que quedaban disponibles. Harry se sentó a un lado de Ron y Neville tomo asiento aún lado de Luna.

-Buenas tardes, me da mucho gusto ver que todos están aquí. Señor Malfoy, Weasley, Longbottom, Potter y Señorita Granger, Lovegood, Chang y Weasley, gracias por acompañarnos.-Empezó hablar la directora.-  
Esta reunión es para comentarles más sobre lo que es el torneo de las cuatro casas. Así que antes de contestar todas sus preguntas, me gustaría comenzar hablando un poco sobre este torneo.

La directora miro que todos asintieron y no la interrumpieron, así que comenzó su relato.

-El torneo de las cuatro casas es el primero torneo que se realizó en Hogwarts, incluso antes del torneo de los tres magos. No era algo que se hacía todos los años solamente cuando existía alguna ocasión especial, debo decir que nada más se ha realizado tres veces, está sería la cuarta edición y fue hace muchos años, tanto que muchos lo han de haber olvidado.-hizo una pausa y siguió con su relato.

-En esta ocasión se está realizando para festejar los doce años de paz que ha tenido la comunidad mágica. En este torneo solamente participan el mejor de cada uno de las casas, también es para demostrar el alto nivel que tienen nuestros alumnos en este colegio, así lo pensaron los cuatro fundadores de este colegio. Ellos querían un torneo donde los alumnos mostrarán sus habilidades y valores, no querían que participarán alumnos de otros colegios porque este torneo está pensando solamente en los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-¿Y cuál sería exactamente nuestro propósito en este torneo?-Interrumpió Draco.

-Ayudar a los elegidos, ¿No es así?-dijo Luna Lovegood.

-Así es señorita Lovegood. Como ya dije, es un estudiante por cuatro casas, estos estudiantes son elegidos por el jefe de cada casa, aunque también tienen que tener la aprobación de los maestros y los demás jefes de casa.-Le contesto Minerva.

-Somos ocho en total...supongo que ¿dos de nosotros ayudará a cada uno de los alumnos?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si son dos maestros por alumno, cuando alguno de ustedes no puedan ayudar, el otro estará para respaldar a su campeón. Todos asistieron pero no me han confirmado si podrán ayudar.-dijo Mcgonagall mirando a todos.

-Nosotros estamos encantados de ayudar directora.- Dijo Ginny hablando por ella y Draco.

-Directora ya sabe que cuenta con mi ayuda, aparte siendo maestro y viviendo en el castillo no me será ninguno problema.- Confirmó Neville.

-Lo mismo digo directora, siendo maestra de aquí, no tengo ningún problema en participar ayudando en este torneo.

-Gracias profesores Longbottom y Chang.-les dijo Mcgonagall.

-Mi hermano se hará cargo del negocio durante mi ausencia, entonces tampoco tengo ningún problema.-Hablo Ron sonriendo.

-Igual tampoco tengo problemas en dejar el periódico a cargo de alguien más directora.-hablo Luna felizmente.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente profesora, disculpe directora.- Confirmó Harry también.

-¿Y usted señorita Granger?-preguntó la directora mirándola fijamente.

-No creo que me pueda ausentar tantos días en mi trabajo pero estaría contenta de participar con alguien quién no tenga problemas con ausentarme.- Hablo Hermione mirando a todos para saber quién estaría dispuesta a trabajar con ella.

-Yo la tengo anotada con el Sr. Potter no sé si él tenga algún inconveniente.-Dijo mirando a Harry.

-Ninguna directora.-afirmó y Hermione le sonrió feliz de poder trabajar con su amigo.

-¿Con quién trabajaremos nosotros?-preguntó Ron.

-Usted Sr. Weasley con el Sr. Longbottom...La profesora Chang con la señorita Lovegood...y nada más nos quedarían el Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Weasley... ¿Hay algún inconveniente? -dijo mirando a todos. Los demás contestaron negando con su cabeza.

-Una vez arreglando falta saber quiénes serán sus campeones.-La directora agarró su varita y con un movimiento hizo que se abrieran las puertas de un estante y de ella saliera flotando una gran copa plateada que parecía contener algún líquido. La copa se puso lentamente en el centro del escritorio.

-En esta copa se encuentran cuatro papeles que contienen el nombre y la casa de cada uno de los campeones. Ocupo que cuatro de ustedes vengan y elijan un papel, la copa sabrá cuál es el correcto para cada uno.

-Yo primero.-Dijo Draco levantándose y metiendo su mano en la copa quién parecía que no tuviera fondo, movió su mano tanteando hasta que sintió un papel en su mano.

-Aleshka Kadar Carter de Slytherin.-anunció sonriendo y sentándose junto a Ginny quién hizo una mueca a lo que Malfoy la miro indignado.

Después se paró Luna y sumergió su mano sacando un papel.

-Derek Wood de Ravenclaw dijo aplaudiendo felizmente.

Ron y Neville discutieron sobre quién elegiría el papel hasta que Neville salió corriendo y metió su mano primero ganándole a Ron.

\- Alex Kadar Carter de Hufflepuff.-dijo contento, Ron soltó un suspiro pues él quería el Gryffindor.

-Solo nos queda el Gryffindor.-dijo la profesora sonriendo.  
Hermione se paró y saco el papel y hablo en voz alta diciendo.

-Isis Harris Brown de Gryffindor -Harry le hizo una señal de victoria a Ron, a lo que él respondió mirándolo feo.

-Los cuatro son maravillosos estudiantes, el martes haremos un banquete anunciando quienes son y los presentaremos como sus maestros. Espero y todos puedan venir.-dijo la directora y con otro movimiento de mano hizo que la copa regresará a su sitio.

-En el segundo piso tenemos unas habitaciones para ofrecerles cuando quieran quedarse por el tiempo que deseen así como se les asignará la sala de menesteres a cada equipo cada día de la semana para que puedan entrar a su campeón. Eso es todo de mi parte, ¿tienen alguna duda?-concluyó la directora.

-¿Nos podemos quedar en el castillo mientras dure la competencia?-Preguntó Ron alegre.

-Claro que sí, para eso son las habitaciones aunque dependerá de cada uno de ustedes de cuánto tiempo estarán y cuando. No quiero que descuiden sus obligaciones afuera.-Le contesto dándole una sonrisa.

-Directora, ¿cuándo nos dará la lista de la disponibilidad de la sala?-Preguntó Harry.

-El lunes se las mandaré a cada uno con una lechuza.

-Y la biblioteca, ¿Tendremos libre acceso?

-Absolutamente Srta. Granger.-le contesto Mcgonagall.

-Los alumnos podrán conocerlos el martes y convivir con ellos si lo desean el resto de la semana. Las siguientes dos semanas serán de entrenamiento y la tercera inicia la competencia. Eso sería todo de mi parte.-hablo dando por concluida la reunión.

-Pero directora no nos ha dicho nada acerca de cuáles son las competencias o cuantas serían...

-o como se calificará.-dijo Cho interrumpiendo a Ginny.

-Porque esas son sorpresas señoritas...ustedes tienen que preparar a su campeón para cualquier tipo de obstáculo.-le dijo mirándolos seriamente.-Si no hay nada más que agregar, doy por terminada esta reunión. Les agradezco su asistencia.

Todos se despidieron de la directora prometiéndole que estarían el martes para el banquete. Salieron de la oficina con muchas dudas pero seguros de que harían lo necesario para entrenar a su elegido.

-Nosotros vamos a ganar.- dijo Ron una vez saliendo de la dirección.

-No lo creo Ronald.-le contesto Ginny.

-Chicos... ¿Quieren ir a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla?-Interrumpió Neville. Todos aceptaron y salieron del colegio entusiasmados y expectantes por lo que estaba por venir.

Hola, este es el segundo capítulo espero y lo disfruten. En el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el lunes en este sabremos un poco más acerca de los participantes. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, saludos.

-A


	4. Chapter 4

Hola buenas noches, perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero ayer tuve una resaca horrible y apenas ahora en la noche tuve tiempo de terminar el capítulo. Ahora me di cuenta de un horrible error que cometí en el capítulo anterior, pero que ya corregí.

ISIS HARRIS BROWN de Gryffindor

DEREK WOOD de RAVENCLAW

ALESHKA KADAR CARTER de SLYTHERIN

Al momento de copiar los nombres lo hice mal y pues me enrede.

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

En el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería siempre había bullicio en los momentos de los banquetes. Los alumnos hablando constantemente al igual que los profesores, se escuchaban a los fantasmas de cada uno de las casas murmurar por todos lados junto con el tintineo de los platos y los vasos, pero en esta noche el bullicio había aumentado el doble porque todos sabían que se anunciarían a los participantes del torneo.

El gran comedor estaba formado por cuatro largas mesas donde estaban los alumnos de cada casa y para esta ocasión en lo alto del techo se encontraba una hilera de cada escudo de las diferentes casas colgando a lo largo de cada mesa correspondiente. Enfrente de estas cuatro mesas había otra donde se encontraba la mesa de los maestros y otras ocho sillas donde estaban los ex-alumnos del colegio.

-Buenas noches a todos, estudiantes y maestros.- dijo la directora interrumpiendo el bullicio que había en el comedor. - Como ya sabemos esta noche anunciaremos a los participantes del torneo que dará comienzo en tres semanas.- Todos los estudiantes empezaron a gritar de emoción a lo que la directora los callo gritando con un "silencio".

-Antes de empezar con el banquete...Anunciare primero a las personas que ayudaran a los participantes en este torneo.- hizo una pausa para esperar a que los otros gritos de emoción se terminaran.

-Harry Potter... Luna Lovegood... Hermione Granger...Neville Longbottom...Cho Chang...Ginevra Weasley...Ronald Weasley...Draco Malfoy.- dijo la directora con voz fuerte, clara y haciendo una pausa en cada nombre. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron mostrando a las ocho personas caminar en fila y sonriendo a los alumnos quienes se habían parado para aplaudir y gritar entusiasmados, algunos más atrevidos que otros se paraban para acercarse a saludar, otros más tímidos saludaban de lejos alzando su mano. Los ex-alumnos se fueron acomodando en las sillas que había disponibles en la mesa de los profesores.

-Durante el tiempo que dure el torneo quiero que traten a nuestros invitados con respeto, ya que es un placer tenerlos como maestros de nuestros competidores, quienes conoceremos cuando la cena acabe.- Término de hablar a lo que muchos hicieron cara de decepción ya que estaban muy ansiosos por conocer a los participantes. En cuanto la directora se sentó, en todas las mesas empezaron aparecer todo tipo de comida y tanto maestros como estudiantes empezaron a comer.

La mesa de profesores nunca había estado tan llena, de hecho la tuvieron que hacer más larga con un hechizo para que todos pudieran tener un espacio. En esta mesa se encontraba el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor Remus Lupin quien había recibido muy entusiasmado al padrino de su hijo.

-Espero y ganes Harry porque ya aposte con el profesor Horace a que Gryffindor sería el vencedor.-Le dijo juguetonamente.

-Hermione y yo haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo profesor.- Le dijo solemnemente.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Remus.-Le reprendió.

-Disculpe, es la vieja costumbre.- Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Estamos muy entusiasmados de conocer a todos los participantes.- Dijo Hermione, quien estaba aún lado de Harry.

-Son unos excelentes alumnos.- Comento el profesor Longbottom, a lo que Cho también opino positivamente.

Los maestros y los ex-alumnos siguieron conversando animadamente durante la cena, al igual que los alumnos. Excepto en la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba una muchacha comiendo sin ganas y mirando a todos de mala gana en especial a su mejor amigo ya que la tenía harta pues no paraba hablar de su "grandeza".

-Yo voy hacer quien representara a Slytherin.- Le decía un joven alto, rubio y de grandes ojos azules a su mejor amiga.

-¿En serio?...Te tengo que recordar quien soy yo quien te pasa casi todas las tareas.-Le contesto la muchacha sin mirarlo mientras movía su comida con el tenedor de un lado a otro.

-Aleshka esto no es sobre quien es el más grande nerd sino de la grandeza y la destreza...y yo tengo todo eso y más.- Le dijo con prepotencia y todos los que estaban a su alrededor se empezaron a reír de él y alguno que otro lo miraba de mala forma.

-Ya suenas igual que tu hermano.- Le respondió la muchacha.

-Nunca digas eso, no soy nada como a mi hermano.- Le contesto desviando su mirada a la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

-Pero si son idénticos...son gemelos imbécil.- La muchacha le dijo sacando a su amigo de quicio y después de eso solo se dedicó a ignorarla.

Aleshka Carter era una muchacha alta, delgada, blanca, ojos verdes y tenía un cabello negro y largo que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Era orgullosa y ambiciosa, pero nunca traba mal a las personas solo quienes la provocaban. Su familia junto a los Wood llevaban el negocio hacer escobas voladores, específicamente manejaban la marca Nimbus y saeta de fuego, por lo que ambas familias eran muy adineradas.

-Si no soy yo, serás tú...así que tienes que patearle el trasero al idiota de mi hermano.-Le hablo después de unos minutos de dejar de ignorarla.

-Benjamín, Todavía no dicen quienes serán los participantes y ya estas sacando conclusiones.-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Todos saben que Derek será el elegido de Ravenclaw.-Le dijo con obviedad.

-Espero y no, se volverá más insoportable de lo que ya es.-hablo la ojiverde mirando al rubio llamado Derek quien se encontraba observándola desde lo lejos en esos momentos.

La cena siguió transcurriendo lentamente para los ansiosos alumnos de las diferentes casas. Algunos habían hecho apuestas y ya querían saber si se habían ganado esos galeones, de la casa de Ravanclaw todos apostaban por Derek Wood un prepotente pero inteligente y audaz Ravanclaw, de Slytherin algunos apostaban por el hermano gemelo de Derek o por la mejor amiga de él. Jeremiah Smith era para todos ya el elegido de Hufflepuff pero de la casa de Gryffindor no tenían ni la menor idea de quién sería el elegido, las apuestas iban entre ocho a diez alumnos, todos muy buenos estudiantes pero no había ninguno que destacara, por lo menos ninguno como el antiguo Gryffindor, el gran Harry Potter.

tin, tin, tin se escuchó por el gran comedor, interrumpiendo el ruido que había. La directora había golpeado su copa con una cuchara pequeña y con un hechizo había hecho que se ampliara el sonido.

-Ha llegado el momento de anunciar a los campeones del gran torneo.-Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, acomodando sus sillas queriendo que la directora empezara hablar de una buena vez.

-La profesora de transformaciones, la Srta. Cho Chang junto a la Srta. Luna Lovegood entrenaran al campeón de Ravenclaw...Derek Wood.- Anuncio a lo que todos los alumnos aplaudieron, sobretodo en la mesa Ravenvclaw. El muchacho rubio se paró saludando a todos para después recibir el abrazo y felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

-De la casa de Slytherin...Aleshka Carter quien la ayudara el Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Weasley.- Dijo mirando directo a la mesa de los Slytherin. La muchacha de ojos verdes se paró un poco sorprendida pero luego puso su cara de superioridad ante los demás. Todos los Slytherin le aplaudieron orgullosos.

-Gryffindor su campeona es Isis Brown y sus entrenadores seran el sr. Potter y la Srta. Granger.- En la mesa de los Gryffindor se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa junto con aplausos. Una tímida muchacha de mediana estatura y cabello castaño se paró sin enfocar su vista en ningún lugar.

-El profesor Longbottom de herbologia y el Sr. Ronald Weasley entrenaran a Alex Carter de la mesa de Hufflepuff.- En dicha mesa se empezaron a voltear entre ellos para saber dónde estaba, hasta que un muchacho alto, escuálido, de cabello negro se paró con cara de sorpresa. Muchos Hufflepuff soltaron sonidos de indignación y algunos aplaudieron sin muchas ganas.

-Denle un fuerte aplauso a los campeones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.- La profesora dio un fuerte aplauso y todos los demás empezaron aplaudir junto con ella.-Doy esta velada por concluida, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Todos los alumnos se empezaron a retirar poco a poco todavía cuchicheaban entre ellos, emocionados por lo que estaban por venir, al igual que en la mesa de los maestros.

-A ustedes los guiara la Srta. Chang a sus habitaciones.- dijo la directora mirando a sus antiguos alumnos.-Recuerden que pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen.- Una vez dicho eso la directora se despidió de ellos y también de los maestros y se retiró del gran comedor.

-Por favor síganme.- Les dijo Cho con una sonrisa.

Salieron del gran comedor y se subir a las escaleras que se movían para arribar al segundo piso, una vez que llegaron siguieron caminando, pasaron por la gárgola que daba a la dirección, doblaron a la izquierda, luego derecha y encontraron una puerta que se encontraba resguardada por un cuadro donde mostraba a un anciano montando un caballo.

-Zumo de mandragora.- Dijo la profesora Cho con una sonrisa al cuadro que custodiaba la puerta.-Encontraran seis habitaciones, que tengan buenas noches chicos.-Les dijo despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa.

Fueron entrando poco a poco a la sala, que era muy parecida a sus antiguas salas comunes. Era espaciosa, tenían dos sillones largos y uno individual, una chimenea y varios cuadros la adornaban. Había un pasillo donde se encontraban cada una de las habitaciones.

-Estoy muy cansado chicos, me retiro a mi habitación...elegiré la primera a la derecha.-Aviso Ron para después retirarse a dormir.

Luna también se retiró eligiendo la habitación aún lado de ron. Ginny y Draco eligieron una para ellos y también se fueron a dormir. Harry también iba a la suya cuando miro que Hermione se sentaba y en un sillón y empezaba a sacar unas hojas de su bolsa.

-¿Qué haces?-Le cuestionó.

-Trabajo, no pude hacerlo antes así que me pondré hacerlo ahorita.- Le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿En serio? deberías de irte a descansar.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar un papeleo.-Le dijo suspirando cansinamente.

-Bien, entonces me quedare hacerte compañía. Por la cara que tienes parece que te caerás dormida en cualquier momento.- Le dijo tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Ve a dormir Harry, no seas terco.-Le dijo mandonamente.

-No, me quedare aquí.

-Bueno, estoy segura que te terminaras cansando.-Le dijo lanzándola una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos.-Le respondió.

Hermione continúo su trabajo y Harry simplemente se dedicó a molestarla, interrumpiéndola a lo que Hermione se quejaba. Aunque en el fondo le gustaba pues la mantenía despierta. Después de una hora Harry se quedó dormido en el sillón y Hermione tuvo que taparlo con una manta para que no le diera frio.

-Que testarudo.-Le dijo en voz baja a un Harry dormido.

Hermione continuo con su trabajo hasta altas horas de las noche y cuando finalmente lo pudo terminar se quedó dormida en el otro sillón, si Harry se había quedado dormido en el sillón acompañándola por lo menos tenía que acompañarlo durmiendo en el otro sillón, eso fue lo que pensó la joven bruja antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

¿Quién creen que será el ganador? Espero sus comentarios. Saludos y buenas noches, que descansen, nos vemos el miércoles.

-A


	5. Chapter 5

13/10/10

La biblioteca de Hogwarts ubicada en el cuarto piso del castillo contiene decenas de miles de libros en cientos de estanterías. Es una gran biblioteca donde se puede encontrar cualquier tipo de información y si no lo encuentras, posiblemente este en la sección prohibida.

Isis Harris se encontraba escondida en el fondo de la biblioteca, sentada en el piso y leyendo un libro sobre pociones para realizar la tarea que hace unos minutos le habían asignado. Usualmente realizaba sus tareas anticipadamente pero esta vez había corrido hacia la biblioteca con la excusa de hacer la tarea, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos solo quería esconderse de su mejor amiga y de los demás Gryffindors. Después del banquete de la noche anterior muchos en la sala común se habían acercado a felicitarla y a querer conversar con ella. Isis es una persona que se lleva bien con todos sus compañeros y disfruta estar rodeada de personas pero también aprecia la soledad y en estos momentos se encontraba agobiada de tanta atención, por eso había recurrido a su escondite favorito.

La muchacha siguió haciendo su tarea y la término antes de lo planeado apenas eran las 6:30 pm, su reunión con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger empezaba a las 7:15 así que continúo leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Harris estas ensuciando tu uniforme, ¿acaso crees que las sillas y las mesas solo están de adorno? -Escucho que le dijeron. Isis no volteo, solo se quedó mirando el libro, ya sabía de quien era esa voz. Una voz que desprendía seguridad, altanería y sensualidad.

-No pregunte tu opinión Carter.- Le contesto despectivamente. Aleshka la siguió observando preguntándose cómo es que ella había sido la elegida para representar a Gryffindor. Isis era una persona muy dedicada en sus estudios y valiente, pero le faltaban destrezas en los hechizos de defensa y ataques.

Isis no aparto la mirada del libro, pero de reojo pudo observar como la Slytherin tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la esquina y comenzaba a sacar unas hojas y libros de su mochila. Su cabello le caía sobre sus hombres y tenía una mirada de concentración frente al libro. Isis sabía que estaba leyendo algo interesante porque ya conocía sus expresiones cuando se ponía a leer. Siguió mirándola hasta que su mejor amiga, Jane la interrumpió tirándole su mochila, lastimándole la pierna.

-Te estuve buscando por todas partes.- Le dijo una muchacha bajita y rubia.- Ya es tarde Isis, de que te sirve el reloj que te regale si no lo vas a usar.- Le dijo cansinamente.

Isis miro su reloj, ya eran las 7:10. El tiempo se le había pasado volando. Agarro la mochila y se la tiro a su amiga pero fallo en el intento de regresarle el golpe.

-Acompáñeme entonces.-Le dijo y ambas salieron lo más rápido posible y cuando salieron incrementaron su velocidad. Era su primera reunión y no quería llegar tarde.

-¿En dónde es?-Pregunto la rubia.

-En la oficina del Sr. Lupin.-Le contesto. Subieron a la escalera y esperaron a que se moviera para el 6to piso. La escalera termino de moverse y se dirigieron al pasillo de la derecha donde había una puerta.

-Me dijeron que no tardaría mucho. ¿Me esperas?-Dijo Isis mirando a su amiga, quien le contesto diciéndole "Si no me queda de otra".

Isis toca la puerta tres veces, espero unos momentos hasta que Harry le abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar a la oficina donde se encontraba Hermione sentada en una silla. La oficina no estaba muy grande, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para tener un escritorio y unas sillas, así como dos estantes que tenían fotos, libros y otras cosas que Isis no supo identificar.

-Lamento mucho la demora, no volverá a suceder.-Se disculpó apenada.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es muy tarde.-Hablo Harry tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

-Mientras no se vuelva a repetir.-Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No volverá a pasar.-Repito segura.

-No te preocupes Isis. ¿Puedo llamarte así?-Pregunto Harry e Isis asintió.-Mi nombres es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger, supongo que ya lo sabes. Vamos a estar trabajando los tres, así que creí que sería bueno que antes de empezar nos conociéramos un poco más.

-Cuéntanos sobre ti Isis, queremos conocerte.-Hablo Hermione.

Isis miro a los dos sintiéndose intimidada, todavía no podía creer que se encontrara enfrente de las dos personas que más admiraba, y mucho menos que en tres semanas tenía que competir y tratar de ganar pruebas de las cuales no sabía cuáles serían. Desde aquel día en el que recibió su carta de Hogwarts toda su vida se había rodeado de sorpresas.

-Provengo de una familia de muggles así que cuando era pequeña nunca supe sobre la existencia de este mundo por eso siempre me he esforzado para aprender más cada día, muchos creen que estoy en desventaja por ser la única en la competencia que no es hija de magos pero sé que eso no me detendrá.-Hablo con una seguridad que no sabía que podía tener.-Tengo una gran amiga que sé que me apoyara en esta competencia, mis habilidades con los hechizos no son muchos, conozco una gran cantidad de hechizos pero se me dificulta ejecutarlos, mi materia favorita es pociones y sé que se me da bien. Me encanta leer y he adquirido mucho conocimiento leyendo.-Finalmente término de hablar, miro a sus dos maestros que estaban frente a ellos sonriéndole.

-Ser hija de muggles no te define y no te da desventaja Isis. Hermione también lo es y es una de las mejores brujas que Hogwarts ha tenido.-Hablo Harry mirando a Hermione orgullosamente y ella le agradeció por sus palabras.

-Harry tiene razón y la verdad me alegro mucho una persona como tú represente a la casa de Godric Gryffindor en esta competencia.

-¿Qué es lo que enfrentaremos?-Pregunto curiosa la Gryffindor.

-No lo sabemos, pero intenta no preocuparte mucho por eso, cuando el momento llegue, estamos seguros de que podrás con cualquier cosa.-Hablo Hermione mirando a Isis con seguridad.

-La semana de entrenamiento comenzara este fin de semana, serán tres semanas completas de preparación para cada prueba. Cada competidor tendrá un día de cada semana y un fin de semana para entrenar en la sala de los menesteres. Nosotros seremos los primeros en usarla... ¿Has escuchado de ella?-Harry le pregunto a lo que Isis negó con su cabeza.

-Es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tienen una necesidad real. Se encuentra en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado , para hacerla aparecer debes pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared que está ahí, pero no te preocupes por eso último, uno de nosotros estará esperándote afuera.-Se adelantó Hermione a responder.

-Está bien, más o menos la puedo ubicar...pero me parece muy poco entrenamiento.-Hablo preocupada.

-Tú tienes los días lunes y obtendrás un permiso para no asistir a las clases que tengas. El resto de la semana haremos otras estrategias para entrenarte y que no afecte a tus clases. Hermione te dará libros con información que puede llegar a ser de utilidad.-Respondió Harry.

-Este día te dejare unos capítulos de algunos libros para que los leas y el fin de semana nos volveremos a ver para practicar un poco. Yo me ausentare estos días pero Harry estará aquí contigo, regresare para vernos el fin de semana.-Complemento Hermione para luego pasarle la lista a Isis de los capítulos.

-Si tienes alguna duda estaré en el castillo. Estos días estaré hablando con tus profesores para conocer un poco más de tus habilidades y el sábado estaremos contigo practicando. Esta pequeña cita solo fue para conocernos personalmente y creo que sería todo... ¿Tienes algo que agregar Hermione?-Pregunto.

-Eso sería todo por el momento...Realmente creo que haremos un gran trabajo los tres Isis.- Hermione se levantó de su asiento dándole un abrazo a la Gryffindor. A lo que Isis se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto. Harry se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos.

-Me alegra poder trabajar con ustedes. No los defraudare.- Isis se despidió sonriéndoles y salió de la oficina entusiasmada por lo que vendría.

-Creo que realmente hará un gran trabajo.- Le comento Hermione a Harry completamente segura.

-Yo también lo creo...Me alegra tenerte conmigo en esto, sé que contigo a mi lado haremos un gran trabajo.-Le contesto Harry haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿No preferirías tener a Ron a tu lado?

-Admito que me divertiría mucho con él y que sería mejor si los tres hiciéramos esto pero creo que tú y yo lo haremos muy bien. Como ya lo dije hace unos momentos eres una de las mejores brujas que Hogwarts ha tenido.

-Gracias Harry, significa mucho para mi.-Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo al mago, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-En una hora me tengo que ir pero el viernes en la tarde te estaré esperando en mi casa para realizar la estrategia.-Hablo Hermione deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Me parece bien...intentare llegar a puntual.

-Nunca fui buena en adivinación y en las profecías pero estoy sintiendo una premonición en estos instantes que me dice que vas a llegar tarde.-Hermione se rio haciendo que Harry la mirara indignado.

-Esta vez será diferente.-Le dijo intentando sonar seguro. Los dos salieron de la oficina y en el camino se encontraron al profesor Lupin y le agradecieron de nuevo por usar su oficina. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común que tenían para ellos ya que habían quedado con sus demás compañero para cenar, cuando llegaron ya estaban todos. Harry se quedó con ellos pero Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para recoger unas cosas que necesitaba y poder regresar a su departamento en Londres, tenía que terminar un trabajo y si se quedaba con ellos no podría hacer nada.

-Tengo hambre.-Fue lo primero que dijo Harry al sentarse en uno de los sillones y agarrar un plato de cortes de carne que había en la mesa que habían puesto los demás.

-¿Cómo les fue a todos conociendo a su participante elegido?-Pregunto Draco interesado.

-Muy bien la verdad, confió plenamente en que tengo a la ganadora.-Dijo Harry presuntuosamente.

-No te creas, que Derek puede ser un patán y egocéntrico pero es uno de los mejores alumnos que he mirado.-Dijo Cho sonriéndole a Harry.

-Ese muchachito no agrado nada. Debería de estar en Slytherin.-opinó Luna.-Aunque Cho tiene razón parece ser que es bueno en lo que hace.

-No todos los Slytherin son así.- hablo Draco indignado.

-¿En serio... y como es tu participante?-Cuestiono Ron burlonamente.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero esa niña parece una combinación de tu personalidad con el físico de Harry y la dedicación de Hermione así que nosotros ganaremos...aunque preferiría que ganara Gryffindor.-Hablo Ginny pensativamente para luego seguir comiendo, ya era su quinta semana de embarazo y a pesar de que comía como Ron todavía no se le notaba.

-¡eh! me dijiste que soy un arrogante, no es manera de tratarme y soy un arrogante porque soy el mejor en todo lo que hago.-Hablo prepotentemente y todos los miraron fastidiado, su novia solamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para que se callara.

-Estas muy callado Ronald... ¿cómo te fue?-Cuestiono Luna.

-Mal, mal, mal...nunca fui de los de rendirme pero Alex no se parece en nada a su hermana quien es la elegida de Slytherin.- Hablo Ron tristemente.

-No hables así Ron, conozco a ese muchacho y tiene un gran potencial...tienes que confiar en él y créeme por algo es elegido de Hufflepuff.-Lo defendió Neville.

-Recuerda que tú también eras así cuando empezabas a jugar Quidditchy no era porque no pudieras sino por tu confianza.-Complemento Harry.

-Así es Ron, dale una oportunidad al muchacho.- Hablo Hermione saliendo con una pequeña maleta.

-Está bien, intentare ayudarlo en todo.-Contesto Ron un poco más animado.

-Me tengo que retirar pero nos veremos el fin de semana.-Hermione se despidió de todos quienes se despidieron de ella con un saludo, el único que se levantó a despedirse fue Harry con un abrazo, ya que los se quedaron comiendo.

-Parece que será una competencia muy interesando.-Siguió comentando Cho. Todos concordaron con ella para luego seguir comiendo.

Todos los participantes tenían debilidades y fortalezas con personalidades muy diferentes pero todos dignos de representar a su casa, sin duda sería una competencia muy atractiva para los espectadores.

 **En este capítulo supimos más sobre la participante de Gryffindor y un poco de los demás, en el siguiente sabremos más sobre los otros que si todo sale como lo planee lo subiré ahora en la noche ya que esta vez tarde un poco más en actualizar. Saludos y como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**14/10/10**

Eran las 11 am del día jueves y el profesor Lupin se encontraba impartiendo su clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras III para los alumnos de séptimo. Este horario lo tenían Ravenclaw y Slytherin, las otras dos casas recibían la clase a las 4 pm.

El profesor Lupin amaba impartir su clase y transmitir sus conocimientos a sus alumnos pero este día en particular se le estaba dificultando por la tensión que había en ambas casas.

-Chicos, por favor, no hagan ruido.-Volvió a decir por sexta vez.-Continuando con la clase...Les estaba explicando que el hechizo _sanatas_ se puede realizar sin varita. ¿Alguien recuerda el efecto de este hechizo?-pregunto a la clase.

-Rodea al enemigo de un fuego oscuro abrazador.-Contesto desde enfrente un muchacho rubio con voz de sabelotodo.

-Así es Derek...es un buen hechizo, si lo saben conjurar porque luego puede que te termines rodeando a ti mismo con ese fuego y...

-Profesor hay que prohibirle su uso al hermano de Aleshka, no queremos que se termine quemando así mismo...digo, con lo incompetente que es.-Dijo un Ravenclaw desde el fondo y todos soltaron una gran carcajada. El Ravenclaw se siguió riendo hasta que salió volando por los aires.

-¡Silencio!-Grito fuertemente el profesor y lanzado un ruido con su varita y todos se cayeron inmediatamente.

-Aleshka sabes que está prohibido atacar a tus compañeros, 80 puntos menos para Slytherin y hablare contigo cuando acabe la clase y para ti Ed también 80 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por burlarte de un compañero.-Dijo el profesor molesto.

-Si te vas a burlar de alguien por lo menos hazlo en su presencia cobarde.-Dijo Benjamín quien estaba aún lado de Aleshka.

-Basta por favor. Como castigo les dejo a todos una lista de 10 hechizos de ataque y de defensa con sus pros y contras.-Demando el profesor y todos hicieron ruidos y muecas de molestia pero se callaron inmediatamente cuando el profesor volvió a gritarles.

-Retírense de mi clase y para la próxima no quiero que vengan con ese comportamiento.-Todos asintieron tímidamente. Ya conocían al profesor y sabían que era uno muy bueno pero si lo hacían enojar era todo lo contrario.

Todos fueron recogiendo poco a poco sus cosas y Aleshka también quien ya iba a salir del salón cuando el profesor le recordó que quería hablar con ella.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a tu compañero Srta. Kadar.-Empezó hablando pacientemente.

-No tenía ningún derecho a insultar a mi hermano.-Le contesto mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé pero lo hacen para provocarte y no debes de caer en sus sucios juegos. Tal vez es difícil para ti pero quiero que hagas un esfuerzo. No quiero ponerte un castigo o seguir bajándote puntos.-Le dijo preocupado.

-No volverá a pasar profesor... ¿Puedo retirarme?-Pregunto impaciente. Lupin suspiro y le dio permiso de retirarse.

Aleshka agarro su mochila y salió del salón molesta por el sermón del profesor, sabía que la pudo haber castigado en vez de bajarle puntos pero se sentía insatisfecha porque no había castigado al estúpido del Ravenclaw. Si Aleshka tuviera que elegir entre desaparecer algunas de las casas, sin dudar elegiría a Ravenclaw. Todos creían que los Slytherin eran los prepotentes, vanidosos y egocéntricos, que en su mayoría si lo eran pero los Ravenclaw no se quedaban atrás, ellos siempre creían saberlo todo y sintiéndose superior a los demás por su "gran intelecto". Aleshka simplemente no los soportaba. Siguió caminando hasta que alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que se asustara y sacara su varita.

-Hey...cuidado con esa varita. Solo soy el amor de tu vida.-Le dijo sonrientemente el muchacho rubio.

-¿En serio?... No lo veo por ningún lado Benjamín.-Le dijo mirando a su alrededor. Su amigo hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguieron caminando hacia fuera del colegio.

-¿Cómo te fue con el profesor?-preguntó Benjamín.

-bien, solo me dio un sermón sobre que no debería de haberlo hecho.-contesto Aleshka.

-No está mal...aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera castigado a ese tipo. Solo intenta quedar bien con mi hermano.-Hablo el rubio molesto.

-Que fastidio.-Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lago y se sentaron en la sombra que daba un gran árbol.

-Mira...allá esta tu hermano con sus amigos.- Señalo benjamín a las cuatro personas que estaban sentados un poco más alejados que ellos. Aleshka volteo al mismo tiempo que su hermano mellizo e intercambiaron miradas y una ligera sonrisa.

Entre los hermanos Kadar Cárter y Wood había dos diferencias; Derek y Benjamín eran gemelos. Alex y su hermana eran mellizos, otra diferencia era que los hermanos Kadar se llevaban bien, no eran grandes amigos pero se toleraban, a diferencia de los otros hermanos que no se podían ver ni en pintura.

-Si me di cuenta.-Respondió Aleshka poniendo su mochila y recostándose en el pasto con la mochila en su cabeza.

Los dos guardaron silencio simplemente admirando el lago y a los alumnos que pasaban por ahí. Ellos dos eran amigos desde niños, ya que ambas familias compartían el negocio, ambos habían sido muy inquietos, uno de sus juegos favoritos era agarrar cualquier cosa que tuviera la forma de una varita y se ponían a "lanzarse hechizos". Con el paso del tiempo su amistad se fue haciendo más grande, sobre todo cuando Aleshka entendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho su familia al colaborar con el señor tenebroso tiempo atrás. Entendió porque algunas personas le miraran mal y desconfiaran de su familia, lo único que había salvado el negocio fue que los Wood nunca apoyaran a el señor tenebroso y gracias a ellos siguieron funcionando. Benjamín Wood siempre había estado ahí apoyándola en todo, cuando se cayó de su escoba intentando volar hasta cuando recibió insultos de los otros niños porque era una "traidora" como su padre, los niños podían ser realmente crueles.

-¿En qué piensas?-rompió el silencio Benjamín.

-Nada.-contesto con simpleza.

-Si sigues mirando fijamente, se dará cuenta.-respondió.

-No se dé que me hablas.-dijo Aleshka recostándose en el árbol.

-No puedes mentirme.-dijo socarronamente,

-Solo estoy aquí disfrutando de la vista, es lo único que diré.

-Me imagino.-le contesto Benjamín burlonamente.

Aleshka siguió pasando el tiempo con su amigo mientras llegaba la hora de la comida, al igual que Alex que conversaba con sus tres amigos sobre el torneo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu mamá que participarías?-Pregunto un muchacho con cabello corto y castaño de nombre Roy quien era uno de los grandes amigos de Alex.

-Sí, ya me contesto la carta y me dijo que esperaba que por lo menos me mantuviera vivo, también pregunto que si no se habían equivocado de nombre y que regalo debería de darle a mi hermana cuando ganara.-Dijo un poco triste.-Ya sabes, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Cada vez que hablas de ella confirmo que es una perra.-Dijo Jane segura e Isis la miro mal por expresarse así de esa señora.

-Aleshka siempre ha sido su favorita además de que nunca ha creído en mí, como dije, ya estoy acostumbrado...pero igual espera algo diferente-Añadió Alex.

-Tu hermana no es tan perfecta, es bastante odiosa.- Dijo Isis desviando su mirada a donde sabía que se encontraba la Slytherin, se sorprendió al percatarse de que ella también la estaba mirando pero solo duro unos momentos ya que se giró rápidamente.

-Gracias Isis.-Alex le dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya le comentaste a tus padres del torneo?

-Si, en la carta me dijeron que las cosas iban muy bien con el restaurante y que estabas contentos de que participara.-Respondió no queriendo darle muchos detalles sobre como sus padres le dijeron que estaban orgullosos de ella y que la amaban, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo.- y también comentaron que estaban orgullosos de ti y que esperaban verte en vacaciones.

-Dile que gracias y que también espero verlos pronto.-Respondió felizmente. Isis y Alex se hicieron buenos amigos desde el primer año y había conocido a sus padres en un verano que lo invitaron a pasar junto con ellos y los padres de Isis lo habían tratado muy bien, los muggles no eran nada parecido a como su madre los describía.

-Tengo tanta hambre.-hablo Roy quejándose.

-Igual yo...ya casi es la hora.-contesto Isis mirando su pequeño reloj. Los cuatro esperaron pacientemente a que llegara la hora de la comida estaban muy agotados y hambrientos después de la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas II, a ninguno les agradaba mucho pero el profesor Hagrid la hacía divertida.

A la 1 pm los cuatro se pararon para ir al gran comedor. Alex se despidió de Jane e Isis y se fue junto a Roy a la mesa de Hufflepuff, cuando paso por la mesa de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin recibió mirada y risas burlonas, desde que habían anunciado que el él participaría el torneo no habían parado de molestarlo especialmente los Ravenclaw ya que la mayoría de los Slytherin no querían molestar a su hermana.

-Ya quiero ver participar a Alex, creo que le dará un ataque de pánico cuando sea la primera prueba.-Dijo Derek a sus dos amigos que se encontraban sentados a cada uno de sus lados quienes se rieron concordando con él.

-La única competencia que tienes es su hermana.-Respondió su amigo Ryan.

-Puede ser...Voy a ganar este torneo, no me dejare humillar ante ninguno de ellos.-Hablo Derek decidido.

Derek Wood era una persona decidida, ambiciosa, egocéntrica e inteligente, él y su hermano Benjamín vivieron su infancia con sus abuelos porque sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortifagos cuando se negaron a unirse a ellos. Él junto con su hermano siempre habían admirado a sus padres por ello. Él siempre extraño a sus padres y vivió una infancia enojado con el mundo porque le arrebató la oportunidad de convivir con sus padres, siempre había tenido todo lo que había deseado pero lo que más anhelaba no podía tenerlo.

La convivencia con sus abuelos fue buena, le dieron todo el amor que pudieron a él y a su hermano por lo menos hasta donde pudieron, ya que fallecieron por su avanzada edad. Ellos solo tenían siete años cuando se mudaron con sus tíos.

En su infancia siempre fue muy tímido a diferencia de su hermano y con el paso del tiempo fue adquiriendo seguridad y soberbia. Nunca se llevó bien con su gemelo, desde pequeños siempre peleaban por tonterías y de adolescente las cosas no hicieron nada más que empeorar, Benjamín no soportaba la nueva actitud de su hermano, no soportaba ver como menospreciaba a las personas y eso siempre los llevaba a una nueva pelea.

A pesar de todo eso por lo menos conseguían hablarse de vez en cuando pero la brecha se había hecho más grande este verano, cuando Derek cumplió los 17 años el 21 de junio. Benjamín lo encontró discutiendo con su tía, insultándola porque era una squib y se molestó, ambos se empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, el problema fue cuando un _Everte statum_ golpeo a su tía y la lanzo a la parad para posteriormente caer una mesa de vidrio quedando gravemente herida. Desde ese día Derek agarro sus cosas y se fue a vivir a un departamento con el dinero que mensualmente recibía de la empresa. Nunca regreso a disculparse ni a visitar a su tía en el Hospital de san mungo.

-Eres el mejor.-Le dijo su amiga Anastasia dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que si.-corearon los que alumnos que estaban cerca de ellos.

Derek solo sonrió a todos con una gran sonrisa petulante, era uno de los herederos de una gran fortuna, era deseado por muchas mujeres y también un gran mago con muchas habilidades, no necesitaba nada más fue lo que se dijo así mismo.

 **Hola! De nuevo, en este capítulo conocimos a los otros participantes. El siguiente capítulo será el último de la introducción de la historia, así le digo porque solamente eran para conocer a los personajes y de cómo iría avanzando. Después de ese los capítulos ya trataran más sobre los entrenamientos y las pruebas por lo tanto serán capítulos mucho más largos, entonces quería hacerles dos preguntas: 1) ¿prefieren capítulos súper largos o dividido? 2) ¿Que les pareció el estreno de Games of thrones? A mí me ha encantado…Realmente apreciaría si comentaran su respuesta…saludos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maratón 1/3**

 **Hola! Ha pasado algo de tiempo sin actualizar, la verdad es que estuve disfrutando un poco de mis vacaciones y después me quede sin laptop, pero ya está arreglada. Así que decidí hacer este fin de semana un maratón de tres capítulos. Saludos! no vemos mañana con el siguiente capítulo.**

15/10/10

Hermione se encontraba en su casa que había comprado en el municipio de Richmond upon Thames en Londres, le parecía un hermoso lugar para vivir y no le preocupaba la distancia pues con su varita podía aparecer en cualquier lugar.

Desde el momento en que consiguió su primer trabajo, alquilo un departamento en Londres donde estuvo viviendo seis años pero cuando tuvo la suficiente estabilidad económica compro una casa en ese municipio. Ella amaba su pequeño departamento por los recuerdos que tenía pero después de tantos años decidió que ya era el momento de vivir en un lugar más grande.

Los lujos es algo que nunca le importaron nunca fue su intención buscar una casa lujosa pero cuando miro esa casa en venta se decidió por comprarla porque era preciosa. Era una casa de dos plantas que contaba con tres baños, dos dormitorios, un estudio, chimenea y una terraza. Los dos dormitorios se encontraban arriba donde solo el dormitorio principal tenía un cuarto de baño adentro, había otro en la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso y el tercero estaba en la planta baja. Lo que le gusto de la casa fue que todo estaba sumamente espacioso, desde la cocina, la sala hasta el enorme patio que tenía pero sin duda su parte favorita siempre seria su estudio donde estaban los libros que le encantaba leer.

Dejo toda su casa en orden con ayuda de su varita, agarro el libro que todavía no terminaba de leer. Había citado a Harry a las 6 pm lo cual quería decir que llegaría media hora después de la hora acordada. Espero pacientemente hasta que escucho el timbre y se paró abrir la puerta donde estaba un sonriente Harry con una caja de pizza.

-Ya sé que llego tarde pero traje esta pizza.-Dijo excusándose.

-No te preocupes, realmente no esperaba que llegaras temprano.-Le contesto abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.-Aunque creí que te aparecerías o llegarías vía Flu.

-La pizza la compre cerca de aquí y decidí caminar un poco.-Harry dejo la pizza en la mesa y se dirigió agarrar unos platos y servir agua, él y sus amigos tenían la suficiente confianza de tomar y usar las cosas de cada una de sus respectivos hogares.

-¿Cómo te fue en estos días en el colegio?-Pregunto agarrando una rebanada de pizza Hawaina.

-Bien, estuve conviviendo con nuestros amigos pero nunca conversamos acerca de cómo entrenaran cada quien a su participante.-Harry contesto para después sentarse en el enorme comedor enfrente de Hermione.-Todos te extrañamos.-Añadió.

-No fueron muchos días, a mi también me gustaría estar presente lo más que pueda... ¿Conversaste con Isis?

-Solo unos momentos, me dijo que ya había terminado de leer los capítulos que le dejaste y que estaba ansiosa por empezar el entretenimiento y yo también la verdad, será bastante divertido.

-Estaba pensando que mañana deberíamos de hacer algo para probar sus límites, para ver sus cualidades y cuáles son sus debilidades para después reforzar todo eso.-

-También estaba pensando algo así, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un duelo? Que se enfrente a cada uno de nosotros.-Harry pregunto a Hermione quien se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta que respondió.

-Me parece bien...estaba pensando que nuestros entrenamientos en la sala sean como pruebas.-Hermione alzo su varita y con un "accio" hizo que una pizarra blanca de tamaño mediano se dejara caer suavemente aun lado de la caja de pizza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Harry pregunto intrigado mirando como Hermione con su varita empezaba a trazar cuatro cuadros.

-Como las pruebas que pasamos para poder llegar a la piedra filosofal en primer año Harry. Quiero medir su inteligencia, su destreza con la varita, su modo de vuelo y como actúa en diferentes escenarios. Por ejemplo: Que haría si se sumergiera en el lago o si estuviera pérdida en el bosque prohibido.-Hermione término de escribir las cuatro palabras en cada cuadro para mirar a Harry quien estaba maravillado con ella.

-Definitivamente a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido, yo simplemente estaba pensando en hacer duelos y que lea libros.

-No sabemos cómo será cada prueba o cuantas serán, entonces pensé en todo esto.-Dijo felizmente.

-Estoy tan contento de estar contigo.

-¿Entonces...por donde deberíamos de empezar?

Ambos amigos se motivaron para armar una estrategia donde pudieran entrenar a Isis de todas las formas posiblemente. Tuvieron algunos desacuerdos pero los pudieron solucionar perfectamente. Harry y Hermione junto a Ron siempre supieron manejar a lo largo de su vida situaciones extremadamente difícil y esta no sería diferente incluso sin la ayuda de su pelirrojo amigo pudieron compenetrarse perfectamente. Eran las 9 de la noche cuando ambos exhaustos terminaron su trabajo, así que los dos se encontraba bebiendo piña colada con ron que era aparte del vino, una de las bebidas favoritos de Hermione.

-Ginny me mandó una carta diciéndome que ya le dijo a su madre sobre su embarazo.-Dijo Hermione terminando su vaso.

-La señora Weasley debe de estar muy feliz.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Así es. Está muy contenta, ¿Qué piensas tú Harry?-Hermione pregunto interesada, quería saber cómo se encontraba su amigo respecto al embarazo de su ex-novia.

-Me encuentro muy feliz por ellos, sé que Draco anhelaba un hijo desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pensé que quizá te podía afectar un poco.-hablo Hermione preocupada por su amigo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no siento nada por Ginny y realmente me alegra que haya encontrado la felicidad con alguien más.-respondió sinceramente.-Ya te había comentado que hace mucho había dejado de amarla, incluso cuando estaba con ella. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo que tú, hace mucho deje de querer a Ronald como algo más que amigos y mi relación con Erick al final tampoco funcionó, a este paso creo que me quedaré viviendo sola en esta enorme casa.-respondió tristemente.

-Claro que no, eres una mujer asombrosa, maravillosa y muy guapa, cualquier persona estaría feliz de estar contigo.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Hasta alguien como tú?-preguntó tímidamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta, quien se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que sonrío y me contestó.

-Por supuesto, eres una gran persona Hermione.-dijo firmemente.

-Me sorprende que me digas todo eso.

-Sé que a veces soy medio bruto respecto a demostrar mis sentimientos pero eso no significa que no lo piense.

-Me alegro que por lo menos seas audaz con la varita.-Los dos soltaron una carcajada, ya se habían tomado toda la jarra preparada y estaban un poco alegres.

-Créeme que a mí también.

Después de eso Después de eso Harry se recostó en el regazo de su amiga y se fue quedando dormido poco a poco mientras Hermione lo contemplaba suspirando. Ella se había dado cuenta desde hace unos meses atrás que había empezado a desarrollar algo más que amistad por él pero tenía miedo de decirle porque sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por ella aunque últimamente se estaba comportando un poco extraño, como el momento que había vivido anteriormente. Hermione ya sabía cómo era tener una relación con amigo, si bien al principio era toda felicidad después venían los problemas y no quería que eso pasara con Harry, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Paso media hora hasta que decidió levantarse y con su varita hacer aparecer una cobija y una almohada para que no durmiera tan incómodo, ella se fue a su habitación para descansar ya que el día siguiente seria uno ajetreado.

Las guardias en el colegio Hogwarts eran realizadas por dos prefectos, ya sea de diferentes casas o de las mismas y en este momento dos prefectas se encontraban caminando en silencio por los pasillos haciendo su recorrido que ya casi llegaba su fin. Algunos pasillos estaban iluminados y otros no, así que ambas llevaban en alto su varita para alumbrar el camino.

-Con un sencillo "gracias" estaría bien.-Hablo arrogantemente una de ellas.

-¿Y porque debería de hacer eso?-Contesto mirándola burlonamente.

-Porque te salve de hacer la guardia con Derek.-Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Ah...realmente eso no me importa Carter.-Isis contesto como si no le importara y siguió caminando en silencio.

-¿Estas insinuando que mi compañía es igual de desagradable que la de él?-Le respondió indignada deteniéndola por el antebrazo a lo que Isis se zafo rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres Aleshka?-Pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Nada...solo trato de crear una conversación. No soy la persona que crees que soy.-Aleshka la siguió viendo por unos segundos hasta que siguió su recorrido a pasos lentos con Isis siguiéndola por detrás.

Siguieron caminando lentamente por los pasillos, doblando a la izquierda para salir al patio que había afuera del gran comedor. Se dividieron para recorrerlo por unos minutos y luego regresar de nuevo adentro.

-Nunca te ha importado lo que pienso de ti. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?-Isis pregunto interesada.

-¿Tan difícil se te hace creer que solamente quiero conversar contigo? solo intento que las guardias sean lo menos incomodas posibles.-Respondió ya frustrada por la terquedad de la Gryffindor.

-Fingiré que te creo.-Isis respondió cortantemente.

-A parte eres amiga de mi hermano, no es mala idea que nos llevemos cordialmente.-Intento convencerla.

-Siempre he sido amiga de tu hermano.-Volvió a decir secamente.

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amiga. Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien, sin necesidad de que me mires mal cada vez que te hablo.-Ambas se encontraban en el primer piso, su guardia por los pasillos había concluido.

-Está bien, hare un intento por llevarme bien...Buenas noches.-Isis se volteo para seguir caminando cuando Aleshka la detuvo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu sala?-Pregunto amablemente.

-No.-Dijo con obviedad.-La sala común de Slytherin queda en las mazmorras, bastante lejos de la mía...no hay ninguna necesidad.-Corrigió para que no sonara tan maleducada.

-Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana Brown.-Dijo Aleshka despidiéndose para seguir su camino a su sala común.

Isis se quedó parada observando como la Slytherin se iba alejando cada vez más preguntándose porque su actitud había cambiado con ella. Aleshka nunca la había ofendido ni nada, pero nunca había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por interesarse por ella, así que Isis siempre había pensado que era por ser de familia muggle. Retomo su camino a la torre de Gryffindor pensativa sobre el cambio de la prefecta y preguntándose sobre como seria su siguiente día ya que sería el inicio de su entrenamiento para el torneo.


	8. Chapter 8 parte I

**Maratón 2/3**

 **16/10/10**

El gran comedor por las mañanas durante la Am se encontraba lleno de alumnos pero el fin de semana usualmente estaba casi vacío. Isis estaba desayunando junto a su amiga Jane quien no dejaba de parlotear a cerca de lo entusiasmada que estaba por el entrenamiento de su amiga.

-¿Preguntaste si podía verlo?-hablo entusiasmada comiendo su emparedado.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo cansada de volver a repetirlo.

-Entonces no preguntaste, deberías de haberlo hecho, a lo mejor y necesitas mi ayuda.-Planteo intentando convencerla nuevamente.

-Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario.-repitió cansinamente.

-Estoy intentando ayudarte y no me dejas, me encuentro totalmente indignada.- dijo levantando la voz y poniendo una mano en su pecho dramáticamente. Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban cerca, rieron silenciosamente, ya estaban acostumbrados a las escenas dramáticas de Jane.

-Eres la definición de lo que es una persona dramática.-respondió Isis a lo que su amiga hizo otro gesto dramático.

-Así me amo.-habló segura de sí misma.

-Aprecio que quieras acompañarme, pero no es necesario y tampoco oportuno.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras...pero por lo menos podrías decirle a Carter que deje de mirar hacia acá, da un poco de miedo.-Isis volteo a la mesa de Hufflepuff pero no miro a Alex por ningún lado.

-Alex no está aquí, él siempre se levanta tarde.-le contesto con obviedad.

-No me refería a ese Carter.-movió su dedo señalando a la mesa de Slytherin.

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación señalar a alguien.-Isis regaño a Jane quién simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor y quiere matarte, ya sabes, eliminar a la competencia.-habló con fingida seriedad. Isis soltó la carcajada junto con su amiga.

-Ayer me pidió que habláramos y nos lleváramos bien ya que estaré haciendo las guardias con ella.-agarro un vaso de jugo para terminar de pasar el desayuno. Usualmente no solía comer mucho, era de las personas que comía poco pero constantemente, este día había desayunado más de lo usual por los nervios que sentía ya que en media hora iniciará su entrenamiento.

-¿No te parece raro? Siempre te ha ignorado, entonces no veo porque ahora sería diferente.-le comentó Jane pensativamente.

-Puede ser, pero ahorita no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Tengo que ir al entrenamiento.-Isis agarro su varita y se la puso en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, al ser sábado no tenía necesidad de llevar su uniforme.

-¡Pero es muy temprano! -alcanzó escuchar a lo lejos como le gritaba Jane.

Eran las 8:20, faltaban 40 min para la hora acordada, Isis quería estar temprano para evitar llegar tarde al igual que la primera vez que la citaron. Se dirigió al séptimo piso y cuando llego pudo observar la pared lisa frente al tapiz del barnabas el chiflado. Se recargó en ella y espero a que los minutos pasaran escuchando música con su iPhone. A pesar de que no tuviera señal, solía llevárselo al colegio para escuchar música.

-Vaya, ahora sí que nos ganaste.-escucho a lo lejos una voz. Harry y Hermione se encontraban frente a rápido su muñeca donde siempre estaba su reloj, ya eran las 9 en punto, el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

-Prometí llegar temprano.-respondió orgullosa de haber cumplido su cometido.

-Me alegra que seas una persona comprometida.-halago Hermione.

-Te enseñaré cómo funciona la sala de los menesteres Is, ¿Puedo llamarte así?-preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto, mis padres y algunos amigos suelen llamarme así.-Harry le sonrío en respuesta.-Por lo que veo no tuviste problemas en encontrar la sala.

-No, pero solo es una pared... ¿Cómo se entra? -preguntó confusa.

-Es bastante fácil Is, solo tienes que pasar tres veces frente a ella y aclarar tu mente para solo pensar en que es lo que necesitas.-Hermione termino de explicar y se puso a pasar rápidamente tres veces enfrente de la pared.

La Gryffindor observó atentamente a la chica y posteriormente a la pared que dejó de ser lisa, ya que en medio de ella se fue apareciendo una puerta de color negra. Observo maravillada a la puerta, no importa que tanto hubiera visto a lo largo de su estancia en el colegio, siempre había cosas que la asombraban.

-Adelante.-Harry hizo un ademán con su mano invitándola pasar.

Ella abrió la puerta y observó la sala sorprendida, aún más que cuando la puerta se materializó. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía algunos sillones rojos en la esquina derecha, unos estantes de madera con algunos libros y una enorme tarima larga y azul, ya había mirado una similar cuando el profesor Lupin hacia prácticas de duelos. La habitación estaba iluminada por varios focos en el techo y un enorme candelabro en medio.

-Impresionante.-Susurró para sí misma.

-Imagino que sabes para qué es.-Le dijo Harry subiendo a la tarima y poniéndose en un extremo.

-Es para duelos.-afirmó.

-Exacto, empezaremos con un duelo entre tú y Harry como la primera parte del entrenamiento de este día.-Hermione hablo mientras se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones.

Isis se quedó paralizada en la sala observando a ambos como si estuvieran locos.

-Pero...voy a perder.-hablo con obviedad. Harry soltó una ligera risa ante el temor de Isis.-Esto simplemente es para nosotros poder observar cómo atacas y como te defiendes.-comentó y con su brazo señaló el extremo enfrente de él para que la Gryffindor se apresurara a subir.

Ella a pasos lentos fue subiendo, pensando en que nunca en su vida se imaginó que combatiera un duelo con el gran Harry Potter, realmente esperaba salir viva, todavía tenía muchos planes en su vida y definitivamente morir no era uno de ellos. Se puso al final del otro extremo y ambos contrincantes caminaran hacia el medio haciendo un saludo para después regresarse a su lugar.

- _ **¡Desmaius!**_ -Lanzo Harry sorprendiendo a Isis quien no creía que la atacaría tan rápido pero supo reaccionar a tiempo con un _**"¡protego!".**_

 _ **-¡Rictusempra!**_.-Contrataco la chica pero Harry se deshizo fácilmente del hechizo.-No puedes atacarme con cosas tan sencillas Is, estoy seguro que puedes dar más.-Le alentó.

- _ **¡Atabraquium!-**_ Lanzo Isis tratando de atar las manos de Harry pero fallando nuevamente.

- _ **Desmaius...Colloshoo...confundo... ¡congela!-**_ volvió a intentar pero todos fueron desviados por la agilidad de su contrincante.

- _ **¡Depulso!-**_ exclamo Harry e Isis no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse por lo que le dio en el pecho haciendo que volara por los aires y quedara al borde de la tarima.

-Levántate.-Le exigió Harry.

- _ **¡Everte statum!-**_ Intento la Gryffindor de nuevo.

-Parece que eres de primero Brown.-Arremetió Harry haciendo enojar a Isis.

- _ **¡Bombarda!.-**_ Lanzo hacia los estantes detrás de Harry haciéndolos explotar.

Harry se giró y con un hechizo protector se cubrió de los restos de maderas distrayéndose y no pudo evitar el " _ **Depulso**_ " que le lanzaron haciéndolo volar por los aires pero se recompuso rápidamente.

 _ **-¡Desmaius!-**_ Lanzaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos hechizos chocaran violentamente.

Isis sentía que estaba perdiendo las energías, se estaba agotando poco a poco y su rival parecía que no le afectaba. Iba a perder, eso ya lo sabía pero no quería que le diera el hechizo por lo que alzo su brazo rápidamente haciendo que ambos hechizos se elevaran golpeando al candelabro que había en medio y explotara violentamente y lanzando a ambos al suelo. La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cara soltando la varita esperando que los vidrios le impactaran pero no fue así. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Hermione había evitado que le cayeran y Harry los había convertido en polvo para evitar que le cayeran encima.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Hermione mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si.-contesto con un susurro.

-¿Estás segura?-volvió a preguntar Harry preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Sí, solo me siento cansada

-Es normal, cuando lanzas hechizos y más si son constantes tu energía se va agotando. Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos en aquellos sillones.-Ambas asintieron y siguieron a Harry.

-No estuvo nada mal, la verdad pensé que duraría menos tiempo.-comentó Harry y Hermione asintió junto con él.

-No sé si sentirme agradecida o decepcionada...Es el mejor duelo que he dado.-Comentó un tanto deprimida.

-Fue bastante bueno. Falta pulir algunas cosas y ten en cuenta que tengo más experiencia que tú y solo tienes 17 años, así que no fue tan fácil como pensé que sería.-Se explicó mejor Harry.

-Gracias, prometo mejorar para la próxima.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tirar tu varita y cubrirte con las manos no fue tu mejor decisión pero sin duda me sorprendiste haciendo explotar los estantes y el candelabro.-Aporto Hermione.-tengo una información para ti que me gustaría que leyeras detenidamente por favor.-Hermione le extendió varios papeles.-A las 4 Pm te estaremos esperando de nuevo.-Le pidió amablemente.

-Gracias sin duda fue un error lo de mi varita, lo hice sin pensar, respecto a la información... ¿Está bien si la leo en la biblioteca? Me agrada estar ahí.-Pregunto insegura.

-Claro, donde quieras nos parece bien mientras lo leas con atención.-Le respondió Harry.

-Entonces iré a leerla y volveré aquí a las 3.-Isis se despidió de ambos con un ademán de mano, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo.

-Realmente fue genial estar en duelo con usted.-Se despidió emocionada mirando a Harry antes de salir por la puerta.

Salió hasta el final del pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto piso que era donde se encontraba la biblioteca, cuando llego se fue a su mesa favorita que estaba al fondo y a la esquina del primer pasillo a la derecha. Se sentó cómodamente y empezó a esparcir las hojas mirando los títulos y decidiendo por cuál empezaría, eran cuatro títulos: Animales, pociones, hechizos y plantas. Era información similar que había leído en los capítulos que Hermione le había dejado con anterioridad. Empezó con animales, el primer párrafo era sobre un cancerbero, que era un animal de tres cabezas. Isis nunca había mirado uno y ni quería verlo pero saber de él le parecía bastante útil. Siguió leyendo sobre más animales; basilisco, acromantulas, centauros, cangrejos de fuego, entre otros animales. Su siguiente lectura fue sobre plantas había algunas interesantes como; alihotsy, nunca había leido sobre ellas, también había información sobre dictamo, flor voladora, mandrágora y muchas más.

Se concentró en su lectura bastante tiempo, estuvo tan concentrada que el tiempo se le paso volando y le dieron las 12 del mediodía. Agarro las hojas se levantó y se dirigió a la salida cuando choco con alguien haciendo que sus hojas se esparcieran.

-¿No ves por dónde caminas?-Exclamo frustrada, usualmente se hubiera disculpado pero tener un duelo y pasar algunas horas leyendo hizo que le diera hambre y ella siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando tenía hambre.

-Sí, la única persona invidente aquí eres tú.-Le dijo una voz llena de fastidio. Isis alzo la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de Derek. Por un momento creyó que era benjamín pero esa mirada gélida solo podía venir de él. Con un movimiento de su varita recogió sus hojas pero Derek se las arrebato de la mano.

-Interesante.-Le dijo.-Me quedare con ellas.-Dicho eso salió a paso apresurado de la biblioteca dejando a Isis con la boca abierta.

-Que descarado.-hablo para sí misma.

Isis fue a buscar a sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido y para después ir al comedor a saciar su hambre.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y todos los entrenadores así como algunos maestros se encontraban en el gran comedor platicando y comiendo animadamente. Draco quien se encontraba aun lado de Ginny y Harry escuchaba atentamente a cerca del duelo que había tenido con la elegida de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Me has dado una gran idea de cómo empezar mi entrenamiento.-Le comento Draco haciendo que Harry se sintiera indignado.

-No te he contado para que robaras mis ideas.-le dijo dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo a lo que Draco se lo regreso riendo.

-Lo siento Potter. Nunca hables con la competencia.-Le dijo burlonamente.

-Mi amor, no te rías de Harry.-Le riño su novia.

-Es su culpa.-Se defendió el rubio infantilmente.

-Por lo que escuche, la señorita Brown lo hizo muy bien.-Hablo Ginny ignorando a Draco.

-Gracias Ginny. Tu si sabes escuchar.-Harry le dijo amablemente y le dio una mirada de enojo a Draco quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Después de esa conversación decidieron dejar de hablar de los entrenamientos para evitar problemas y siguieron platicando de temas triviales mientras terminaban su comida.

El tiempo se les fue muy rápido a los entrenadores de Gryffindor ya que después de la comida habían decidido pasar un rato con su amigo Ron en las afueras del castillo recordando viejos tiempos. Cuando meno se lo esperaron la hora para el próximo entrenamiento estaba cerca. Hermione se fue adelantando para dejar la sala lista, mientras Harry tardo un poco más en llegar.

-Hola Chicas.-Saludo Harry a las dos personas que ya estaban esperándolo.-Espero y hayas descansado.-Le comento después a la menor.

-Si, así que estoy lista para lo siguiente.-Le respondió emocionada.

-Que bueno que estas entusiasmada, esto será diferente a lo de hace unas horas. Deje preparada la sala hace unos momentos, abre la puerta y cuando termines, nosotros estaremos esperándote aquí afuera.-Hermione señalo la puerta con su mano alentándola a entrar.

Isis observo a los dos confundida pero parecían muy seguros así que se volteo y decidió abrir la puerta. Lo que le espero adentro era muy diferente al cuarto que había mirado anteriormente, ya que este estaba casi en total oscuridad, solo una luz iluminaba la puerta del otro extremo. Observo todo aún más confundida y camino hacia la salida pero cuando volteo a la izquierda observo una enorme serpiente con unos ojos amarillos.

-¡Aaahhh!-Grito desgarradoramente. Era un maldito basilisco. Isis salió corriendo al otro extremo pero el cuarto no era muy grande, cada vez escuchaba el arrastrar de la serpiente más cerca de ella. Llego a la otra esquina llorando y temblando con los ojos cerrado esperando la muerte.

-¡Están locos! Ahora si moriré.-Sollozaba para sí misma. Ella siempre le tuvo pavor a las serpientes, a cualquier tipo grandes, pequeñas, delgas, odiaba todo tipo de serpientes. Abrió lentamente los ojos para hacer su muerte más rápida, y volvió a mirar al enorme basilisco a los ojos. Isis temblaba incontrolablemente nada mas de verla, se quedó temblando y sollozando varios minutos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, era tal su temor que la mantuvo petrificada sin hacer nada. Se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, muriendo de miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta que seguía viva.

-¿Por qué?-Se preguntó a si misma. La información que había leído decía que cuando mirabas a un basilisco a los ojos morías inmediatamente. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que era un boggart y no un basilisco. Agarro firmemente su varita y grito.

- _ **¡Riddikulus!-**_ La intimidante serpiente se convierto en un delgado y largo globo blanco que salió volando por los aires.

-Así o más tonta.-Se regañó. No podía creer que había estado llorando y gritando de miedo por varios minutos, así que con la manga de su blusa se limpió las lágrimas y camino hacia la puerta. Al momento en que la abrió sintió una planta debajo de sus pies. Era una enorme planta que cubría toda la habitación dejando ver apenas una pequeña puerta del otro lado pero había mucha luz permitiéndole ver cada extremo de ella. Isis se quedó quita, había leído de ella, era el lazo del diablo. Espero uno segundo pero una rama le agarro las piernas arrastrándola al centro y luego más ramas aprisionaron ambos brazos haciendo que le dolieran fuertemente.

-¡No me estoy moviendo estúpida planta!-Grito frustrada. No entendía, se suponía que con dejar de moverte el lazo del diablo tenía que liberarte pero parecía que hacia todo lo contrario, asfixiándola haciéndole que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

 _ **-¡Lumos Solem!-**_ Grito haciendo que de su varita se reflejara una enorme luz similar a la del sol por unos momentos hasta que se extinguió. Isis miro con impotencia que nada de eso servía, le dolía todo, la planta seguía apretándola fuertemente haciendo que respirara con dificultad. Empezó a moverse y luchar contra la planta por la desesperación que tenía y sintió que poco a poco la planta dejaba de soltarla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba funcionando así que siguió luchando contra ella, cuando tuvo sus piernas libres inmediatamente corrió a la puerta y la abrió desesperadamente saliendo finalmente mirando a sus entrenadores con una sonrisa de alegria por verla salir.

-¡Están locos! Creí que moriría. ¡Qué demonios estaban pensando!-grito desesperada dejándose caer en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la pared.

-Ves… y decías que dos pruebas eran poquitas.-Le comento Hermione presuntuosamente a Harry.

-Siempre tienes la razón.-La halago.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Isis?-Harry dirigió su mirada a una Isis cansada y asustada.

-Feliz de estar respirando-Contesto haciendo reír a los dos amigos. Ambos esperaron unos minutos hasta que Isis recuperara el habla.

-Era una planta voladora ¿verdad? Ahorita que estoy más calmada recordé que es muy similar al lazo del diablo pero todo lo contrario en su comportamiento.-Hablo Isis finalmente.

-Así es, esto fue para que pusieras tus conocimientos aprendidos en práctica. Me alegra que hayas pasado las dos pruebas, pasaste 30 min encerrada, Harry y yo ya nos estábamos preocupando.

-¿Tanto?...de seguro fue con el boggart.-Dijo Isis decepcionada.

-No te preocupes Is, aparte de poner en práctica tus conocimientos, esto también es para que te des cuenta que diferente es estudiar en clases o leer información en la biblioteca. En la vida real todo es muy diferente. Tienes que tener los conocimientos necesarios para combatirlos pero sobretodo la valentía y la destreza de enfrentarlos, así que ambos estamos muy felices de que este primer día de entrenamiento lo hayas hecho muy bien.-Harry termino de hablar y le extendió una mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-No tenemos conocimiento acerca de las pruebas a las que te enfrentaras, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que serán más complicadas que un simple boggart o una planta. Queremos que estés lista para todo Is. Estoy segura que en las semanas de entrenamientos avanzaremos mucho contigo.-Hermione le dio una sonrisa haciendo que Isis se sintiera contenta por primera vez con su desempeño.

-Gracias, todo esto significa mucho para mi.-Isis los miro conteniendo sus lágrimas. Que los héroes del mundo mágico la estuvieran felicitando la alegraba mucho y más que creyeran en ella.

-Ve a descansar. Te lo mereces, sin duda ha sido un día ajetreado para ti y recuerda que mañana todavía nos veremos aquí a las 9 para tu siguiente entrenamiento. Hermione y yo decidimos que será un poco menos pesado que lo de ahora pero sin duda será cansado, así que ocupamos que descanses.

-Está bien, estaré aquí puntual y descansada.- Isis se despidió de ambos con un "nos vemos mañana" y se fue a la sala común, no podía esperar más a contarle a su amiga Jane todo lo que había vivido, sabía que le iba a reclamar por no estar ahí pero eso era algo que no estaba en su poder. Su cuerpo le dolía, de seguro le quedarían varios moretes por los amarraduras a las que se vio sometida, pero nada de eso le importaba, este día había hecho cosas que nunca se imaginó que haría y las había afrontado con valentía y fuerza. Al principio se había sentido decepcionada por no haber hecho más, pero ya no, se dio cuenta que realmente lo había hecho muy bien y así seguiría siendo, tanto los entrenamiento como la primera prueba, enfrentaría cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que podía hacerlo.

 **Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y teorías acerca de cómo serán los demás entrenamientos de los otros competidores. Estos capítulos estarán divididos ya que si no serían largos, espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos, mañana estará la siguiente parte.**

 **-A**


	9. Chapter 8 parte II

**Maratón 3/3**

 **17/10/10**

Domingo por la mañana y todo en el castillo estaba silencioso y sin casi nadie deambulando por los pasillos, incluso los fantasmas estaban ausentes, todos parecían que estaban descansando, excepto Isis, quien corría por los pasillos para llegar a la sala de los menesteres ya que faltaban 10 min para que empezara su entrenamiento. Se había quedado dormida así que no tuvo tiempo de ir a desayunar.

-Ya..Ya estoy aquí, justo a tiempo.-Hablo cansada, apenas pudiendo respirar frente a sus entrenadores.

-Buenos días Isis. Justo a tiempo.-Saludo Hermione.

-Respira unos minutos y ya que estés lista, entraremos.-Harry se puso a caminar frente a la pared que estaba lisa y vacía, pero no duro mucho cuando la famosa puerta empezó aparecer frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos esta vez?-Pregunto la Gryffindor curiosa.

-Esta vez lucharas contra objetos que te estarán atacando.-Explico Harry.

-¿Estas listas?-Isis exhalo y le respondió que "si" a Hermione. Los tres entraron a la enorme sala que esta vez tenía muchos soldados de metal con un arma diferente en cada mano. Había muchas filas de soldados, todos se encontraban quietos.

-¿Tengo que destruirlos?-Pregunto.

-Así es.-Le respondió Hermione.

-Parece sencillo. -¿Para qué están las escobas?-Señalo a las dos escobas que estaban recargadas en una pared.

-Porque nosotras la usaremos.-Dijo Harry simplemente tomando las dos escobas y pasándole una a Hermione.

-Lo que Harry quiso decir es que nosotros estaremos encima de ti, lanzándote hechizos, ayudando a los soldados.-Le explico mejor la castaña.

-Claro, porque eso me alivia más.-Hablo la Gryffindor con sarcasmo. Miro como sus dos entrenadores montaban las escobas y emprendieron el vuelo.

-A la cuenta de tres Isis.-Le grito Harry desde arriba.-Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Isis se preparó para hacer explotar a todos, miro como poco a poco los soldados empezaron a cobrar vida. Empezaron a moverse, primero 10, caminando en fila hacia ella.

- _ **¡Depulso!-**_ Grito haciendo volar a uno por los aires.

- _ **¡Desmaius!-**_ Escucho gritar a Harry desde arriba, a lo que Isis corrió rápidamente evitando el hechizo que cayó a uno de los soldados.

 _ **-¡Bombarda!-**_ Grito a cinco soldados que se dirigían hacia ella. Explotaron en pedazos y con un hechizo protector evito que le cayeran los restos.

Durante varios minutos estuvo destruyéndolos a todos con hechizos explosivos, corriendo y desviando los hechizos que le lanzaban desde arriba. No duro mucho cuando con un " _ **Bombarda Maxima"**_ -hizo explotar a la mayoria de los soldados.

-¡Gane!.. Lo logre.-Exclamo feliz. Pero no le duro mucho pues con un _**"Expelliarmus"**_ Harry la desarmo desde arriba, haciendo que su varita quedara unos metros lejos de ella. Fue entonces cuando miro toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que los soldados se estaban armando de nuevo poco a poco y volviendo a formar fila. Corrió rápidamente hacia su varita pero un hechizo de Harry la lanzo hacia la pared. Grito sorprendida y de dolor, quedándose en el suelo, observando como más soldados empezaban a terminar de armarse. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia su varita.

 _ **-¡Desmaius!... ¡Depulso**_!.. ¡Bombarda!-Empezó a lanzar a diestra y siniestra a todos los soldados, que por más que los destruía volvían armarse de nuevo. Siguió lanzando hechizo y más hechizos, corriendo y protegiéndose de los que le lanzaba Harry. Se empezó a sentir agotada y sucia por el polvo que quedaba cuando explotaban las armaduras. Estaba por gritar que se rendía a sus entrenadores y fue cuando presto atención arriba, dándose cuenta que Harry era el único que la estaba atacando mientras Hermione se dedicaba armar a los soldados de nuevo.

 _ **-¡Expelliarmus!-**_ Le lanzo el hechizo a la castaña pero Harry lo desvió.

-Tus rivales principales somos nosotros. ¡Luchar contra los soldados será inútil mientras nosotros estemos aquí!-Le confirmo Harry desde arriba. Isis se puso a exterminar los soldados que se estaban levantado de nuevo y una vez que acabo empezó atacar a Harry y Hermione lo suficiente para distraerla de su labor por unos momentos.

 _ **-¡wingardium leviosa!-**_ Grito haciendo levitar un pedazo de armadura de los soldados y lanzándolo en contra de Hermione. Harry lo hizo explotar y fue cuando Isis lanzo otro hechizo en contra de ellos pero Hermione lo detuvo. La Gryffindor lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y fue lo último que hizo antes de ser lanzada violentamente por uno de los soldados, tirándola contra la pared y cayendo fuertemente al suelo. Ambos entrenadores bajaron rápidamente de sus escobas preocupados.

-Esta inconsciente.-Le dijo Hermione a Harry una vez que llegaron a ella.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.-Hermione le dijo a Harry quien agarro a Isis y se pusieron a bajar a la primera torre del primer piso donde se ubicaba la enfermería.

Mientras iban caminando los estudiantes que ya estaban levantados observaban todos sorprendidos y emepzando a murmurar mientras los dos entrenadores caminaban rápidamente frente a ellos. Una vez que llegaron, Harry la puso sobre una camilla.

-Sr. Potter usted siempre causando problemas.-Fue lo que le dijo la Sra. Pomfrey encargada de la enfermería.

-Sra. Pomfrey siempre es buena verla.-Saludo Harry.- ¿Puede ayudarla?

-Por supuesto que puedo, que clase de pregunta es esa.-Refunfuño la viejita moviéndose a una vitrina que estaba llena de frascos.-¿Qué fue lo que paso Srta. Granger?

-Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza mientras entrenábamos. Solo esta inconsciente.-Hermione le contesto.

-Ese torneo todavía ni empieza y ya están saliendo alumnos heridos.-Hablo quejándose para sí misma.-La dejaremos descansar aquí y cuando y despierte le daré una poción para el dolor de cabeza que de seguro tendrá.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Sí, no tiene nada grave. Solo es el cansancio y el golpe que se dio. Espero y tengan más cuidado.-Les regaño a ambos.

-¿Que paso?-Escucharon que preguntaban. Ambos se giraron y observaron a Ginny y Draco entrenando a la enfermería.

-Hola chicos, lo que paso es que estábamos entrenando y sufrió un accidente.-Contesto Hermione.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Son los chequeos semanales de Ginny.-Respondió Draco.-Bien hecho Potter. Al paso que vas eliminaras a mi competencia.

Ginny golpeo a Draco en el pecho por su comentario e hizo que se disculpara pero sin perder la sonrisa que tenía.

-Ginny, ¿Crees que podrían cambiar su día de entrenamiento semanal por el nuestro?-Hermione le pidió a la pelirroja.-Se supone que mañana también tendríamos la sala y ustedes el martes, pero preferiría que fuera al revés.

-No tengo ningún problema.-Contesto aceptando junto con Draco.

-Sera mejor que regresen después. Ahorita me ocupare con la Srta. Weasley.-Le dijo a los dos ex-Gryffindor.

-Está bien. Regresaremos pronto.-Hermione respondió, sacando a un Harry confundido del brazo.

-¿Nos acaba de correr?-Le pregunto el ojiverde.

-Si. La sra. Pomfrey tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada hasta que despierte. Isis solo necesita descansar, por eso le pedí a Ginny que cambiaran su entrenamiento por el del nosotros.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que la dejemos descansar. ¿Quieres ir a visitar a Hagrid?-Invito a la castaña quien acepto felizmente.

Los dos salieron del castillo con dirección a la cabaña de su viejo amigo Hagrid donde encontraron a Ron platicando con él. El resto del día se les fue muy rápido para el trio dorado, ya que estuvieron conversando sobre los entrenamientos que tuvieron con la pequeña Gryffindor y los futuros entrenamientos que tendrían. Una vez llegada la tarde fueron a visitarla y la encontraran ya despierta y mejorada. Solo ocupaba descansar y comer un poco. Isis les aseguro a los tres amigos y a la Sra. Pomfrey que estaba bien para que la dejaran ir de la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey estuvo de acuerdo y le dio el alta.

El resto de la tarde Isis se dedicó a estar acostada en su cuarto escribiendo una carta para sus padres donde les detallaba todo lo que había pasado en los dos días de entrenamiento. Una vez que termino fue a la torre oeste del castillo donde se encontraba la lechuceria a buscar a su lechuza "Snow". Era una pequeña lechuza blanca como la nieve, le entrego la carta y la vio volar lejos del castillo. Una vez que la perdió de vista se regresó a la sala común para seguir descansado.

 **18/10/10**

Era lunes y el típico ajetreo por mañanas se escuchaba por el colegio. Algunos comían rápidamente para llegar a sus clases, otros corrían por los pasillos pues se les había hecho tarde y algunos simplemente hacían todo con calma pues iban con tiempo, como era el caso de Aleshka que iba saliendo tranquilamente del colegio y se dirigía al campo de Quidditch donde sus dos entrenadores la habían citado.

-¡Hey! Ale.-Le gritaron desde lejos haciendo que se detuviera. Se giró y observo a un agitado Benjamín corriendo detrás de ella con el uniforme del colegio. Ella no lo llevaba pues ese día no asistiría a clases.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clases.-Le dijo confundida.

-Lo sé, pero ver tu entrenamiento es más interesante.-El joven le comento con una sonrisa.

-O solo es una excusa para no entrar a clases.-Benjamín fingió cara de indignación para después reírse.

Los dos emprendieron camino llegando a los pocos minutos. Había pocos alumnos merodeando en las afueras ya que la mayoría tenía clases. Una vez que llegaron se dirigieron al centro de la cancha donde ya se encontraban Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

-Veo que trajiste compañía.-La saludo Draco seriamente.

-El vino por su cuenta. Creí que sería en la sala de los menesteres-Le respondió de la misma forma.

-Buenos días Aleshka. Se nos ocurrió mejor otra idea. Espero y estés lista para comenzar.-Ginny le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Si no lo estas pues ni modo. Empezaremos ahora misma.-Draco le dio una vieja escoba que Aleshka tomo con desconfianza.

-¿Que se supone que haga con esto?-Pregunto confundida.

-Montarte. Es obvio, no me digas que no sabes volar.-Le dijo el rubio burlonamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me refiero a que esta vieja y fea. Me sorprendería si sirve.-Comento inspeccionando la escoba.

-Para la otra te traes la tuya. Mientras tanto usaras esta.- Draco también tomo una pero era muy diferente, estaba nueva y limpia. Una Nimbus 2010.

-Eso no es justo.-Quiso defenderla Benjamin una vez que miro la escoba.

-Nadie te invito, así que mejor ni hables.-Draco le dio una mirada haciendo callar al joven Gryffindor. Monto la escoba ágilmente subiendo muy alto.

-Discúlpenlo, solo quiere intimidar.-Ginny hablo ya acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su novio. -Aleshka nosotros queremos que te subes y anotes.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este?-Pregunto mirándola incrédula.

-Uno donde Draco intentara tirarte de la escoba, mientras dos bludger encantadas te persiguen. Este entrenamiento es por si en alguna prueba tienes que utilizar la escoba y luchar contra objetivos-Le explicó a la Slytherin que cambio su rostro a una preocupada por unos segundos.

-Está bien.-Fue lo único que le dijo antes de subirse a la vieja escoba y tomando la Quaffle que estaba en el suelo.

Aleshka no pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch siendo una de las mejores volando. No estaba simplemente porque no quería, le gustaba verlo más no jugarlo. Al pertenecer en un negocio donde fabricaban escobas, desde pequeña se vio rodeada de ellas y siempre practicaba, por eso era muy buena y el profesor Slughorn lo sabía pero nunca la convenció de unirse al equipo.

Una vez que estuvo arriba se puso frente a su rival Draco quien se encontraba protegiendo los tres arcos. Estuvo a punto de lanzar cuando miro como el rubio sacaba su varita y le lanzaba un hechizó. Aleshka no tuvo tiempo de sacar la suya así que lo esquivo con un movimiento de su escoba.

Salió volando al otro extremo esquivando de un lado a otro los hechizos que le lanzaba. Se acercó velozmente aprovechando que había dejado de atacarla. Se dispuso a tirar cuando sintió una bludger impactar en su estómago haciéndola que girara varias veces, se aferró lo más que pudo para evitar caer.

- _ **¡Finite incantatem!-**_ Dijo apenas en un susurro una vez que dejo de girar. El hechizo impacto contra la bludger haciéndola explotar.

-Eso estuvo bien. Pero no lo suficiente.-Le grito el rubio _ **.- ¡Expelliarmus!**_

- _¡_ _ **Protego!-**_ Grito rápidamente. Draco siguió lanzándole hechizos a los que Aleshka se defendió apropiadamente. Volvió alejarse de los arcos esperando a que Draco la persiguiera para así poder anotar pero el rubio no se movió. Miro al frente como otra bludger la perseguía, así que voló por en medio de los otros arcos, arriba de las gradas, debajo de ellas y una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de su rival, se paró y giro esperando a que la bludger viniera frente a ella. Cuando la pelota estuvo a escasos metros de ella le lanzo un contra hechizo. La bola se detuvo frente a ella y aprovecho para volverla a encantar pero contra el rubio.

Salió de las gradas volviendo a ponerse contra su rival que parecía aburrido.

-Creí que estabas en el suelo.-Le dijo burlonamente.

-Está subestimándome Sr. Malfoy.-Le regreso la misma sonrisa burlona.

-Ya veremos... _**¡Petrificus totalus!-**_ Aleshka con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la escoba bajara unos metros esquivando el hechizo.

- _ **¡Desma**_...-Intento volver a lanzar Draco cuando la bludger golpeo contra el palo de la escoba haciendo que perdiera metros de altura.

Aleshka aprovecho y anoto. Solo duro unos momentos arriba cuando su escoba empezó a incendiarse. Draco había explotado la bludger e incendiado la escoba.

Aleshka se dejó caer antes que empezara a quemarse y con un _**¡Arresto Momentum!-**_ Fue cayendo poco a poco.

Una vez que estuvo en el suelo quiso pararse cuando un hechizo de Ginny la mando al suelo de nuevo.

-Maldita.-Susurro en voz baja. Se paró nuevamente y arremetió con " _ **Expelliarmus"**_ pero no funciono.

- _ **¡Depulso!-**_ Grito Ginny y Aleshka se pudo cubrir correctamente.

Ambas empezaron a lanzar hechizos de ataques y cada una se protegía correctamente. Aleshka le podía llevar el ritmo. Ella hace tiempo que había descubierto la sala de los menesteres junto con Benjamín y de vez en cuando iban a practicar simplemente por diversión.

-¡ _ **Protego!-**_ Grito Ginny nuevamente, se encontraba sorprendida por la agilidad de la chica quien parecía no cansarse ya que continuaba atacándola constantemente. Ella se estaba agotando, su embarazo a pesar de no estar muy desarrollado hacia que se le agotara las energías más rápido.

- _ **¡Rictusempra!-**_ Lanzo Aleshka nuevamente pero volvió a ser esquivado.

- _ **¡Incaercerus!-**_ Escucharan ambas como Draco gritaba detrás de Aleshka, haciendo que la chica se viera aprisionada por unas cuerdas.

-¡Eso es trampa! Maldito. ¡No estaba luchando contra ti!-Aleshka empezó a moverse tratando de liberarse pero mientras más se movía las cuerdas la aprisionaban más. Draco la desarmo rápidamente para evitar que se deshiciera del hechizo.

-No esperes que tu enemigo juegue limpio y tampoco esperes la ayuda de nadie. Así es como se gana. Durante las pruebas solo te tendrás a ti así que no seas una ingenua, siempre tienes que estar un paso delante de tu competencia. Esa es tu primera lección-Una vez dicho eso Draco siguió caminando hacia Ginny quien quiso ayudarla a quitarse las cuerdas pero el rubio no lo permitió y ambos salieron de la cancha, dejando Aleshka aprisionada y gritando de frustración.

 **Hola. Aquí está la última parte del maratón. Espero y lo disfruten. Nos veremos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 9 parte I

**18/10/10**

La sala común de Slytherin estaba iluminada por lámparas de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. Se encontraba parcialmente vacía ya que era de noche y los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones.

-¿Sigues enojada?-Pregunto Benjamín a su amiga quien solo lo miro con odio.-Supongo que sí.

-Por supuesto idiota. Me dejaste atada por una hora y ¡No me ayudaste!-Aleshka grito perdiendo la paciencia.

-En mi defensa, lo hice por tu bien. El hombre rubio dijo que no te ayudáramos.-Intento defenderse pero lo único que consiguió fue que le lanzaran un cojín a la cabeza.

-Para que quiero enemigos teniéndote como amigo.-La muchacha se levantó para ir a la puerta y su amigo se levantó siguiéndola.

-Disculpa por no haberte ayudado inmediatamente. Pero el Sr. Malfoy tiene razón y solo cumplí con lo que pidió.-Se excusó de nuevo.

-Me debes una.-Fue lo único que respondió para después seguir su camino hacia el primer piso y Benjamín hacia el tercero.

Esa noche le tocaba guardia con Isis, antes las hacía con Anastasia Relish pero hizo un cambio con ella ya que quería hacerlas con Derek. Todos salían ganando, ella no tendría que soportar la voz de la Ravenclaw e Isis la presencia de Derek. Aunque todavía se rehusaba agradecerle, la Slytherin sabía que en el fondo la prefería a ella como compañía.

Las guardias las hacían los prefectos y ella era una de ellos, también había sido nombrada premio anual junto con Derek. Ambos como premios anuales hicieron sorteos para armar las parejas de las guardias así como los días y los pisos que patrullarían. A ella le tocó el lunes y el viernes, desde el primer piso y un poco de las afueras del comedor. Aleshka se dirigía al primer piso donde empezaba y terminaba su guardia. Era el punto de reunión para dar inicio junto con su acompañante.

Una vez que llegó al lugar miro que la Gryffindor ya estaba esperándola. Llevaba el uniforme, su cabello castaño ondulado suelto y su varita en la mano.

-Buenas noches Brown.-Saludo la Slytherin gentilmente.

-Buenas noches Cárter... ¿Prefieres Kadar o Cárter?-preguntó amablemente.

-Ninguno de los dos. Prefiero que me digan por mi nombre.-Le dijo iniciando la caminata por los pasillos.

-Igual que yo.-Isis contesto mordazmente.

-Touché. Está bien...Isis.-Recalcó a la ultimo sonriendo.- ¿Y esta amabilidad tan repentina?

-No confió en ti. Nunca lo he hecho, tampoco me agradas. Por lo menos por lo que he podido ver a la distancia. Así que pensé que debería de criticar después de conocerte. Es lo justo.-Isis respondió parándose unos momentos y mirando sus ojos verdes.

-No consideró que merezca esas palabras tan...amables.-dijo sarcásticamente la última palabra.-Tú lo has dicho, no me conoces. Pero agradezco que te des la oportunidad.-Le dijo con un intento de sonrisa. Ambas siguieron caminando por los pasillos que se encontraban vacíos a esas horas. Era raro cuando encontraban a alguien, pero aun así llegaba a suceder.

-Escuche que terminaste en la enfermería en tu último entrenamiento.-Intento conversar la Slytherin.

-Y yo escuché que terminaste atada en tu último entrenamiento.-Isis hablo tratando de contener la risa.-Me hubiera tomar una foto con mi celular.

-¿Celular? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la ojiverde confundida dejando pasar el hecho que se había reído de ella.

-¿En serio? Estamos en el 2010.-Isis exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Y se supone que con eso debería de deducir lo que es?-Aleshka siguió confundida, supuso que era algo relacionado a los muggles.

-Por lo que veo no tomaste estudios muggles como materia.-Isis siguió caminando, el pasillo estaba bastante amplio, por lo que la guardia duraba unos 30-40 min.

-No creí que fuera interesante.-Respondió simplemente.

-Te estás perdiendo de mucho. Me encanta este mundo, pero vivir en los dos es simplemente maravilloso.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Aleshka pregunto intrigada. Desde pequeña siempre le habían enseñado que el mundo mágico era mejor que el muggle, así que nunca se tomó la molestia de conocer más allá de él porque...¿Que podría ser mejor que la magia? O sus animales fantásticos y sus plantas.

-La tecnología, el diferente tipo de música, los lugares que han sido construidos por el hombre. Toda mi vida he estado entre los dos mundos, ha ido maravilloso.- Isis le comentó todo con entusiasmo haciendo que Aleshka empezará a tener interés por aquel dichoso mundo.

-Ya veo...Lo haces sonar increíble y a mí me gustan las cosas increíbles porque...

-¿Porque eres increíble? - la Gryffindor terminó su frase riéndose.

-Maravillosa, increíble, perfecta. Cualquiera me describe bien.-Habló Aleshka arrogante pero con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Que vanidosa.-Isis puso sus ojos en blancos y se dirigió a la salida del primer pasillo.

-Tú podrías enseñarme.-Aleshka camino más rápido hasta alcanzarla. La castaña se paró sorprendida y se le quedo viendo esperando a que le dijera que era alguna broma.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿O acaso es una broma?

-Estoy hablando en serio, realmente me interesa conocer un poco más. Empezando por el celular.-Aleshka hablo convincentemente, salió a las afueras del castillo dejando a solas a Isis quién todavía parecía esperar a que le dijera que estaba bromeando.

-Vamos el sábado a Hosgmeada, te invito algún café o té en The Corner y me platicas más sobre el mundo muggle.-Aleshka invito a Isis una vez que regreso al castillo.

-Lo pensare.-Fue su respuesta.

-¿A caso tienes algo más que hacer?-Cuestiono la ojiverde interesada.

-Probablemente si.-Ambas caminaron de regreso al punto de partida, la guardia estaba casi terminada.

-Eso significa que no. Está bien, cuando te decidas me avisas. Buenas noches Isis.-Aleshka se despidió una vez que llegaron al primer piso, se encontraba interesada pero no le seguiría rogando a su compañera.

-Aceptare con una condición.-Hablo antes de que se fuera.-No quiero que te burles de nada y que escuches todo atentamente.

-Puedo hacer eso.-Aleshka le dio una sonrisa e Isis se despidió de ella agitando su mano y ambas se fueron a sus respectivas salas sorprendidas por su interacción, al parecer no había sido tan malo hablarse entre ellas.

 **19/10/10**

-¿Cuánto creen que aguante?...pobre, espero y no se lastime mucho...Es obvio, su hermana ganara el torneo...

Alex Kadar Cárter caminaba por los pasillos escuchando a los alumnos murmurar sobre él cada vez que caminaba por algún lugar. Desde que anunciaron a los elegidos, no había ni un solo día en que no sucedería algo así. Así que solo los ignoraba, era una persona pacífica, no le gustaban los problemas.

Su mañana y tarde de clases había sido bastante normal, como un martes común y corriente. Se había despertado tarde al igual que su amigo Roy, entonces ambos tuvieron que correr al gran comedor para comer cualquier cosa ya que no podían atrasarse en su clase de Transformaciones Avanzadas con la profesora Chang. Y así fue toda la mañana, clases, conversas por los pasillos con Isis y Jane, escuchar las burlas de los demás y más clases.

Lo único bueno de ese día era que Isis lo había invitado a ver su práctica en el campo de Quidditch, aunque más que invitación, Isis se vio forzada aceptarlo como público al igual que Jane quién estaba emocionada de ver a su amiga en "acción".

En esos momentos iba camino hacia al campo, por supuesto iba tarde, lo usual. Así que cuando llego ya todos estaban reunidos en el centro del campo y se sorprendió de ver también a su entrenador Ron.

Saludo a todos con un "buenas tardes" y Jane nada más le hizo caras por haber llegado tarde.

-Es horrible.-Escucho hablar al pelirrojo. Alex alzó su vista y pudo ver a Isis intentando volar, porque eso era lo que hacía, solo intentar.

-Si su vida dependiera de ello, estaría muerta.-Jane comento frustrada y todos se le quedaron viendo, exteriorizó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Tienes razón.-Susurró Alex. Dinah en cuanto lo escucho, soltó la carcajada haciendo el pelinegro se sonrojara violentamente.

-Tu eres peor y lo irónico es que vives rodeado de escobas.-Hablo Jane una vez que se pudo callar.

Ronald lo miro sorprendido, llevándose una mano a la frente intentando que no se le notara su cara de decepción.

-Ayer mire a tu hermana volar, creí que tú también serias igual, por eso no pensé en practicar el vuelo.-Ron miro a Alex quién bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Entonces está es una buena oportunidad para que ambos practiquen.-Hermione hablo dándole una sonrisa Alex, quien se la regreso tímidamente.

-Tienes razón Hermione. ¿No hay ningún problema con que practiquen juntos?-Ron cuestionó a ambos entrenadores.

-Por supuesto que no, es mucho mejor.-Le contesto Harry entusiasmado y alzó su mano para hacerle señas a Isis de que bajara.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-Pregunto la Gryffindor.

-Pueees, no está mal, hay cosas que se tienen que mejorar pero todo se arregla con la práctica.-Harry rompió el silencio después de que nadie hablará.

-Sé que lo hice fatal pero realmente le tengo pánico a las alturas y se me dificulta mucho.-Se excusó.

-No te apures Isis, se lo difícil que es. Tampoco soy tan buena, como estos dos de aquí.- dijo Hermione señalando a sus dos amigos.

-Solo no te desesperes y hay que seguir practicando.

-Harry tiene razón, así que tú y tu amigo deberían de practicar en sus tiempos libres lo más que puedan. Por mientras deberían los dos de seguir practicando los giros, las velocidades, nos gustaría seguir observando.-Ron les hizo una seña para que ambos se subieron a la escoba.

Los dos asintieron y se subieron, dieron una patada fuerte al suelo y se elevaron unos metros para después seguir subiendo un poco más.

-Los dos le tienen pánico a las alturas. Esto será un desastre.-Dijo Jane en voz alta, haciendo que el trío dorado la volteara a ver.

-¿Y tú si sabes?-Cuestionó Harry un poco irritado de las burlas de la chica.

-Por supuesto, soy la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor, o era más bien, cancelaron el torneo de Quidditch, este es mi último año así que perdí la oportunidad de jugar otra vez.- hablo Jane melancólicamente.-Lo bueno es que hemos ganado la copa los últimos tres años.-Finalizó entusiasmada. Los tres la felicitaron entusiasmadamente para después seguir observando a los dos competidores.

Los dos seguían dando vueltas lentamente para después intentar ir más rápido, a veces se atrevían a realizar giros, volar más alto y luego bajar en picado.

-Odio esto...respira, respira. Hoy no te vas a morir Alex.-El muchacho se decía así mismo. Sus piernas le temblaban y sus brazos también, sentía el sudor por todo su cuerpo, se encontraba muy nervioso y con mucho miedo, a diferencia de su hermana quien amaba las alturas él le tenía pánico. Era otra de las muchas cosas que no podía hacer, a diferencia de su melliza.

-Yo puedo, puedo ser como mi hermana. Puedo volar sin caerme.-se repetía otra vez. Miro abajo e hizo que le dieran náuseas y se mareara, realmente odiaba las alturas, mejor decidió mirar a su compañera que se iba acercando lentamente a él.

-Por lo menos me alegra no estar haciendo el ridícula sola.-Gritó Isis lo suficientemente fuerte para que Alex la escuchara.

-Para eso son los amigos Is.-Le respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¡Tú puedes Alex!-La Gryffindor lo animó cuando el tembloroso joven decidió volar rápido al otro extremo.

En el suelo el trío dorado y Jane seguían observando a los competidores, intercambiando opiniones sobre ellos de cómo ayudarlos a mejorar. La amiga de Isis había dejado de lado los comentarios burlones para ayudar también al trío.

-Tu pasas más tiempo con ellos, Srta...-Interrogó Hermione con la mirada a la joven Gryffindor.

-Smith, pero dígame Jane.-Le contesto sonriendo.

-Jane, tú pasas más tiempo con ellos, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarlos? Nosotros no podemos estar aplazando otros tipos de entrenamiento que pueden ser más importante. Realmente te lo agradeceríamos mucho.-Hermione le pidió esperanzada a que la muchacha aceptara.

-Sería de mucha ayuda y lo apreciaríamos mucho.-Ron se unió al pedido.

-Wow, nunca creí que ustedes llegarían a pedirme algún favor.-Jane exclamo emocionada y luego hizo un pequeño baile como festejo.

-¿Nos ayudarías?-Harry pregunto intentando no reírse por la emoción de la chica.

-Con una condición.-Paro su baile y añadió.-¿Podrían firmarme los tres mi escoba?

El trio dorado intercambió sonrisas y miradas sorprendidas, nunca se acostumbrarían a esa clase de pedidos.

-Por supuesto.-Acepto el pelirrojo sonriendo, a él le gustaba que lo reconocieran, aunque le gustaba la atención y ser admirado, nunca dejó de lado su carisma y humildad.

-Eso es tan genial.-Volvió a decir emocionada.-Hablare con ellos, no creo que les agrade mucho la idea, pero no tienen de otra.

-Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos.-Hermione agradecio.

-De nada, lo hago por los autógrafos y porque no quiero que maten a ninguno de mis amigos.-Jane les dijo a los tres.-Nos vemos entonces, tengo una clase pronto, a diferencia de Is, yo no tengo ningún permiso.-Una vez dicho eso, Jane se despidió de los tres sonriendo y se puso en marcha a las mazmorras ya que tenía clase de pociones.

-Mañana me toca entrenar a Alex.-Comento Ron a sus amigos una vez que Jane se fue.

-Ginny nos dijo que su hermana lo hizo muy bien en su entrenamiento pasado.-Harry hablo alzando su mirado para observar justo el momento de Isis y Alex casi chocaban entre ellos, movió su cabeza, negando para el mismo, nunca pensó que volar fuera un problema al que se enfrentaría.

-Lo presencie desde las gradas y estuvo genial, así que estoy esperando cosas buenas de él, aunque no he escuchado lo mismo por los pasillos.-Ron dijo un poco decepcionado.-Confiare en él como me pidieron, mañana sabremos sus puntos fuertes y débiles.

-Parece ser un buen muchacho Ron, no te rindas con él.-Hermione le dijo dándole ánimos.

-Supongo que mañana lo sabremos.-Ron suspiro pesadamente al igual que Harry pues ambos miraron como los dos competidores se estrellaron entre ellos. Nunca espero ver algo así, no tenían ningún obstáculo pero aún así se las arreglaron para estrellarse entre ellos. Ambos tenían que entrenar arduamente para lograr manejar la escoba por lo menos decentemente. Ron esperaba que lo lograran no quería que algunos de ellos terminara perdiendo por no poder volar correctamente.

Alex e Isis siguieron volando, intentando vencer su miedo a las alturas. Isis no quería perder esa competencia, sentía que podía ganar e iba a dar todo para lograrlo, no iba a dejar que un miedo la paralizara, eso era lo que tenía en mente mientras practicaba. Alex pensaba similar a la muchacha, no quería perder, no quería darle la razón a todos y ser el payaso, él podía ser como su hermana o mejor y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, si eso significaba temblar de miedo todos los días para enfrentar su fobia a las alturas lo haría. Había sido elegido porque vieron algo especial en él y así lo demostraría.

 **Hola a todos de nuevo, se supone que este episodio seria el doble de largo pero no lo pude terminar, así que decidí volver a dividirlo, espero no tener que estarlos dividiendo, solo lo hare con los que sean realmente necesarios. Así que intentare que los demás entrenamientos no estén divididos. Saludos y se les agradecería si comentaran si les gusto. Nos vemos. -A**


	11. Chapter 9 parte II

**20/10/10**

Neville se encontraba dando vueltas, esperando impaciente junto con Ron, quien solo estaba observando a su compañero.

-Tengo clases en dos horas, no puedo estar esperándolo.- Hablo Neville molesto.

-No desesperes, no ha de tardar en llegar.- Ron hablo pacientemente.

Ambos se encontraban afuera de la sala de menesteres esperando a Alex, eran las 10:15 Am, habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada. Siguieron esperando unos minutos más cuando pudieron observar como el muchacho corría a toda prisa hacia ellos.

-Lo la...lamento, mucho.-Hablo agitado, había corrido desde su sala común hasta el séptimo piso.

-Tu primera lección es ser puntual Sr. Kadar, cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir.-Neville le dijo seriamente. Ya conocía sus costumbres de llegar tarde, ya que constantemente llegaba tarde a sus clases.

-Lo siento mucho, estaré a tiempo la próxima vez.-Dijo apenado bajando su cabeza.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes.-Le hablo molesto. Si a Neville le pagaran por todas las veces que lo había escuchado decir que llegaría temprano, sin duda su cuenta de Gringotts estaría rebosando de oro.

-No hay que perder más el tiempo, hay que entrar.-Los interrumpió Ron.

Los tres entraron a la sala de lo menesteres que tenía forma de un salón enorme y totalmente vacío, solo tenía una alfombra en el suelo de color roja.

-Entonces...Alex Kadar ¿Cuáles son tus fortalezas?-Ron cuestiono al chico quien se encontraba nervioso.

-Bueno, no considero que tenga muchas.-Respondió apenado.

-Las queremos escuchar.-Neville lo alentó.

-Soy bueno en pociones al igual que con las criaturas mágicas, no soy muy hábil con la varita pero no soy tan malo.-Alex miro a sus dos entrenadores que estaban intercambiando miradas.

-No estamos seguros en lo mucho que eso te puede ayudar, así que ahora nos enfocaremos en los hechizos y espero que en tus tiempos libres practiques tu vuelo como acordamos ayer.-Ron termino de hablar y le hizo una señal a Neville. El maestro tomo distancia del Hufflepuff y alzo su varita.

-Vas a luchar contra mí, da todo lo que tienes Alex.-Neville le dijo haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera intimidado. El maestro espero a su alumno pero no hizo ningún movimiento, así que le lanzo un hechizo desarmador y la varita del joven salió volando por los aires.

-Se supone que te tienes que defender Alex.-Lo Regaño Ron y con un _**"Accio"**_ obtuvo la varita que yacía en el suelo. Alex fue por ella y regreso el _**"Expelliarmus"**_ que fue rechazado rápidamente.

- _ **Rictusembra**_.-Ataco de nuevo pero así como el anterior volvió a fallar. Alex lo ataco con diversos hechizos, aturdidores y de desarmes pero ninguno tuvo efecto alguno.

- _ **Depulso**_.-Neville lo ataco y Alex se protegió correctamente.

- _ **Desmaius**_... _ **Rictusembra**_... _**¡Expelliarmus!-**_ Lanzo rápidamente los tres, Alex logro evadir los dos primeros pero fallando en el tercero.

-Si yo quisiera ya estarías en el suelo.-Neville le dijo tirándole la varita al muchacho para que se volviera a defender. Después de eso siguió atacándolo a lo que Alex se defendía pero después de algunos terminaba en el suelo o sin varita.

-Es imposible, no podría vencer a alguien como usted.-Hablo sentado en el suelo después de que algún hechizo lo mandara a los suelos nuevamente.

-Pues con tus ataques, defensas y con esa actitud nunca podrás.-Ron hablo mirándolo decepcionado.

-Otra vez Alex.-Neville lo incito. Alex se levantó exhausto y le lanzo otros hechizos que fueron rechazados, el muchacho se estaba agotando, sentía que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Cuando termino con sus ataques le toco recibir a él los de su contrincante, algunos los desviaba con su varita y otros los esquivaba moviéndose ágilmente, el sexto hechizo que le lanzaron fue el que le dio directo en el pecho mandándolo a estrellar su espalda contra la pared para después caer estrepitosamente.

-Descansa cinco minutos.-Hablo Neville dejando al muchacho sentado en el suelo.

-Creí que eras como tú hermana.-Hablo Ron bajando su voz pero lo suficiente para que el joven lo escuchara.-Pero la verdad te falta mucho.

Neville lo miro confundido, no entendía porque estaba atacando al muchacho verbalmente.

-No eres bueno volando, tampoco eres ágil con la varita y te falta condición física, ya que te cansas muy rápido, estas demasiado escuálido.-Siguió diciéndole de cosas haciendo que el muchacho ocultara su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No soy como ella, pero no soy un mediocre.-Susurro apenas audiblemente.

-Luces como uno para mi.-Ron dijo duramente y Neville le lanzo una mirada para que se callara.

-Puedo mejorar.-Volvió a susurrar conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Pues hazlo! Demuéstralo, haznos ver que mereces la pena, porque honestamente pareces como si apenas empezaras a recibir tus clases, como uno de primer año-Ron alzo la voz y el muchacho quito sus manos de su rostro viéndolo con los ojos rojos, llenos de dolor y furia contenida.-Ni si quiera te puedes levantar para enfrentarme, que cobarde.

Cuando termino de hablar, Alex se paró con su varita en mano y le lanzo un _**"Desmaius"**_ que Ron desvió correctamente.

- **¡Expelliarmus!-** Intento de nuevo y Ron se protegió y con un _**"Depulso"**_ lo volvió a mandar al suelo.

-Si Neville hubiera querido, incluso antes de que lo atacaras él pudo haberte arrojado al suelo. Cuando te enfrentes a alguien no esperes que tus contrincantes te tengan compasión. Sabes porque tu hermana es mejor que tu.-Hizo una pausa esperando a que el muchacha levantara la vista.-Porque ella confía en sí misma, no va por ahí causando lastima, se enfrenta a sus problemas con valentía. Te falta confianza Alex, ayer mire en tus ojos determinación y ganas de triunfar, pero ahorita no veo eso y yo no quiero estar con alguien quien no se valore así mismo.

-¡Váyase entonces! No lo necesito.-Grito Alex parándose y poniéndose frente al pelirrojo mirándolo con furia.

-Esto es lo que necesito de ti, seguridad Alex. Para el próximo entrenamiento quiero verte con confianza y creas en ti mismo...puedes ser más que la sombra de tu hermana.-Ron termino de hablar y se dirigió a la puerta, le hizo una seña a Neville para que lo siguiera.

-Haz ejercicio y practica tu vuelo muchacho.-Fue lo último que Alex escucho de parte de Neville y miro como los dos salían de la sala dejándolo con sus pensamientos y frustraciones.

-¿Que fue eso? Creí que estaríamos más tiempo con él.-Neville detuvo a su compañero antes de llegar a las escaleras.

-Ese era el plan, yo no quería decirle todas esas cosas, pero ocupo que reaccione porque con esa actitud no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.-Ron le contesto.

-Tampoco tenías que ser tan duro con él.-Le reprendió el joven maestro.

-No lo fui, pude haber sido peor. Entiendo por lo que está pasando, hace unos años yo me sentía así, teniendo a tantos hermanos que eran muy buenos en diferentes cosas y yo me sentía tan inútil, que no tenía nada especial en mi.-Ron empezó hablar pensando en sus primeros años en el colegio, como se sentía inferior ante sus hermanos e incluso ante sus dos amigos.-Solo me faltaba confianza y una vez entendí eso pude hacer grandes cosas. Entiendo que se sentía inferior ante su hermana, una vez que él deje de lado sus miedos e inseguridades creo que será un gran competidor incluso mejor que la Srta. Kadar.-Ron dijo lo último sonriendo.

-No estoy tan seguro que en tan poco tiempo pueda hacer eso pero será nuestro trabajo ayudarlo entonces.-Después de eso ambos retomaron su camino a las escaleras para después despedirse ya que cada quien tenía diferente destino.

 **21/10/10**

Al día siguiente la sala de los menesteres volvía a estar ocupada pero esta vez por diferentes personas. En esta teníamos a dos mujeres muy diferentes cada una de ellas, una usaba un pantalón ajustado y una blusa suelta, con su cabello negro y largo y con su varita en mano. La otra persona era rubia, también llevaba su cabello largo y suelto, con un estrafalario vestido un poco largo, y con su varita en su oreja, ambas eran preciosas cada una a su manera. También se encontraba un joven con su uniforme de estudiantes, recto con una mirada de seguridad y apretando su varita fuertemente y con su mirada criticaba a la rubia, no entendía que hacia esa mujer ahí, si bien sabía quién era, Luna Lovegood, dueña de "El quisquilloso" pero no creía que tuviera la suficiente capacidad para estar ahí.

Los tres llevaban una hora en la sala, la primera media hora la usaron para conversar sobre lo que el muchacho podía hacer y sobre las posibles pruebas a las que se enfrentaría, la otra media hora el joven Ravenclaw había tenido un pequeño duelo con su maestra de transformaciones, supo responder correctamente a los ataques y se defendió bien. En esos momentos se encontraban descasando y conversando un poco más.

-¿Qué piensas de tus rivales?-Luna pregunto al muchacho mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Es obvio quien es mi verdadero rival en este torneo.-Respondió secamente, como si le diera flojera el hecho de expresar algo que todo mundo ya sabía.

-Cada uno de los elegidos de las otras tres casas.-Luna le dijo simplemente.

-No, Aleshka de Slytherin es mi única competencia.-Respondió nuevamente con obviedad, no entendía porque tenía que estar respondiendo todo eso.

-No crees que Hufflepuff o Gryffindor estén a tu nivel.-La maestra Chang lo miro seriamente. Tenía algunos años conociendo a Derek y sabía su nivel de arrogancia, pero esperaba que se tomara en serio el torneo y no hiciera de menos a sus demás competidores.

-Conozco Alex y Aleshka de toda la vida, mi familia y la de los Kadar Carter comparten el negocio, como ya sabrán, es uno de los más exitosos en el mundo mágico.-Hablo presuntuosamente.-Alex no es más que un niño asustadizo, no es ni la sombra de Aleshka quien es fuerte, valiente y determinante. Y la Gryffindor, no es mala, pero no está a mi nivel.-Termino de hablar para luego verse en el espejo que estaba frente a él, arreglando su cabello.

-Luces muy confiado.-Luna le dijo cansada de la actitud del muchacho.- ¿Crees que te puedas enfrentar un duelo contra mí y ganar?

Derek dejo verse su cabello y se giró mirando a la rubia intentando no mirarla con burla, por supuesto que creía que le podía ganar, sabía que no sería fácil pero sin duda podía. No creía que fuera mejor que la maestra Chang.

-Puede ser difícil pero hay posibilidades.-Respondió para no faltarle al respecto a su entrenadora.

El muchacho podía ser un arrogante y presumido, pero comportarse y no faltarle el respecto a sus mayores y a alguien quien estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

-Supongo que tendremos que verlo.-Lo reto la rubia sonriendo.

-Por supuesto.-Derek respondió poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- _ **Alarte ascendere**_.-Grito el muchacho con voz segura tratando elevar a su contrincante y mandarla al suelo. Pero su rival lo rechazo rápidamente.

- _ **Baubillious**_.-Contra resto Luna haciendo que su varita emanara una luz blanca directo contra Derek quien conjuro un _**"Protego"**_

- _ **Desmaius**_.-Le lanzo el Ravenclaw tratando de aturdirla pero no pudo.

- _ **Everte statum.-**_ Contrarresto Luna.- _ **Expelliarmus**_ **.** -Volvió a lanzar pero el muchacho los evito ágilmente.

- _ **Incarcero.**_ -Exclamo Derek haciendo que de su varita salieran cuerdas para aprisionar a la rubia quien moviendo su varita las cortó rápidamente.

Derek la miro sonriendo, realmente estaba siendo muy interesante, se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque cuando observo como su rival sonreía enormemente mostrando sus dientes blancos, Derek no entendía porque, hasta que miro como alzaba su varita pero no escuchó ningún sonido. El joven miro un destello de luz roja que salía de su varita pero no sabía que era, nunca había mirado algo así. Parpadeo rápidamente, y al tercero lo único que miro fue negro.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!-Grito tirando su varita frotándose los ojos fuertemente. No podía ver, estaba sumido en una oscuridad y solo escuchaba la risa de su atacante haciendo que se enfureciera más.- ¡¿Que me hiciste?!

-Darte una lección de humildad.-Escucho del otro lado de la sala. Movió su cuerpo intentando saber de dónde provenía la voz.

-Nunca subestimes a tus contrincantes Sr. Wood. Aunque luzca diferente a las demás personas, no significa que sea menos. No hagas de menos a los demás competidores, puede que tengan habilidades que no conozcas.

-¡Devuélveme mis vista!-Le grito frustrado.

-No, te quedaras aquí hasta que el efecto pase. Es bueno que tengas confianza pero un poco de humildad no te haría nada malo. Confiarse demasiado nunca es bueno.-Con eso la rubia termino su discurso observado como el muchacho se dejaba caer sentando en el suelo dando golpes con sus manos dejando salir su frustración.

-Practica tus hechizos no verbales Derek.-Aconsejo la maestra Cho.-El efecto dura media hora, quédate aquí hasta que termine, para tu próxima clase quiero que nos digas el nombre del hechizo que Luna uso contra ti.

Una vez que ambas mujeres terminaron de hablar tomaron camino a la salida, dando la clase por terminada así que el único que se quedó en ella fue el joven Ravenclaw enojado porque tenía que esperar media hora para volver a recuperar su vista, había perdido fácilmente, cuando su duelo con la maestra Chang había durado más, así que se llegó a la conclusión de que su maestra se había contenido a diferencia de él que había dado todo. Pensar en eso hacía que se frustrara más y pensar también en el duelo que acaba de tener lo molestaba, la persona que menos creyó que fuera a vencerlo lo derroto fácilmente y todavía lo había privado de su vista y se había reído de él.

Derek suspiro molestamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que se acostó en el suelo esperando a que el efecto pasara, tenía que investigar ese hechizo, sin duda podía llegar hacer útil en algún futuro.

 **22/10/10**

Viernes en la mañana y el ministerio de magia estaba lleno de costumbre, había ajetreo por todos lados, gente entrando y saliendo constantemente de las oficinas. Había mucho ruido en todos los lugares, parecía un sitio imposible de concentrarse.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su oficina ese día, el día anterior había regresado a Londres arreglar unos asuntos en el ministerio, ese día lo tenía libre pero aun así fue para adelantar otros trámites ya que quería tener el fin de semana libre.

Su semana se le había pasado rápido, entrenando con Isis y hablando con sus amigos, estar en el colegio le recordaba su época de estudiante, solo que esta vez nadie estaba intentando matarla, así que eso era muy bueno.

Lanzo un suspiro estresada de tanto trabajar, se recostó más en su silla intentando despejar su mente pero el sonido de una carta deslizándose de bajo de su puerta la distrajo. Miro el suelo y pudo ver la dichosa carta, agarro su varita y con un _**"Accio"**_ la carta voló hacia ella. La abrió y pudo ver su nombre escrito en él, por la caligrafía supo que se trataba de Harry.

 _22/10/10 - Hermione J. Granger_

 _Hola, lamento mucho no decírtelo en persona, pero también tuve que regresar rápidamente al ministerio junto con Draco para una reunión rutina con el personal. Te escribo para invitarte mañana a Hogsmeade, en el nuevo local The corner a las 5Pm, hable con los chicos y solo podrán estar unos momentos ya que tienen otros compromisos. Después de eso podemos salir a pasear por el pueblo. Te estaré esperando, así que tienes ir, no acepto un no por respuesta._

 _Nos vemos pronto, con cariño Harry P._

Hermione termino de leer la carta sonriendo, amaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos pero sobretodo con Harry, así que obviamente iría. Siguió sonriendo pensando en su amigo, sabía que pasar más tiempo de lo normal con él sería algo peligroso para ella, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, solo esperaba que algo bueno saliera de todo eso...Quizá, solo quizá y no era la única quien estaba confundiendo su acercamiento.

-Que es la vida sin un poco de esperanza.-Se dijo así misma volviendo al trabajo, esperando ansiosa su próxima salida.


	12. Chapter 10

**24/10/10**

Los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor se encuentran en el lado opuesto de la torre donde los chicos duermen. Jane se encontraba en el suyo, este lo compartía con Melissa, Kristin e Isis. El dormitorio era amplio, lo suficiente para que cada chica tuviera su propio espacio, su cama tenía cortinas por privacidad, y a cada lado de cada cama estaba un buró, donde cada chica ponía sus cosas, cada uno de ellos encantados con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable para que tuvieran suficiente espacio.

-¿Ya acabaste?-Pregunto de nuevo a su amiga.

-Ya casi.- Le contesto.-Puedes irte adelantando si quieres.

-¿No se supone que iríamos juntas al pueblo?

-Oh...lo siento, olvide comentarte pero hare algo primero y después iré con ustedes a las tres escobas.-Le respondió mirándose al espejo para maquillarse.

-Te cambiaste como mil veces, ¿Vas alguna cita de la que no me has contado?-Le pregunto sorprendida.-Maldita desgraciada, soy tu mejor amiga y no me cuentas nada.-Hablo indignada.

-¿Que? No voy a ninguna cita, me salió otro compromiso.-Le dijo sin despegar la vista del espejo.

-Pues nunca te había mirado así. Creí que todavía salías con tu novio el muggle.-Hablo con voz pensativa.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso...recuerdo vagamente que habías terminado con él este verano ¿No es así?

-¿Enserio, y yo soy la mala amiga?-Isis le pregunto girándose para mirarla de mala manera.

-Como sea, ¿Con quién vas?

-Aleshka.-respondió simplemente volviendo a su labor de maquillarse.

-¿Aleshka la insoportable?-Pregunto confundida.- ¿A caso escuche mal?

-No, la misma Aleshka, solo que esta vez se ha portado menos insoportable. En la guardia que tuvimos ayer fue muy amable conmigo.

-Eso es raro, ¿Porque no viene con nosotros entonces?-Sugirió interesada.

-mmm, no lo sé. No le dije que invitaría a más personas.-Contesto la castaña indecisa.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Dile que invite al gemelo bueno.-Le dijo con obviedad.

-No sé si sea buena idea.-Le respondió Isis.

-No le veo nada de malo. Pero si solamente la quieres para ti está bien.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso? No digas tonterías.-Le dijo Isis irritándose.

-Lo que digas, nos vemos chica, de seguro Alex y Roy ya me están esperando.-Una vez dijo eso se levantó y salió del dormitorio.

Isis siguió alistándose aún con las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza, no había entendido lo que había querido decir. Pero decidió no seguir pensando en ello, ya casi serían las 6 pm y no quería que se le hiciera tarde.

El pueblo de Hogsmeade era pintoresco y rústico, con diversos establecimientos, de comida, tiendas de bromas y locales para beber y pasar el rato. En los últimos años fue creciendo, nuevo inversionistas habían decidió abrir locales de comida como _The córner_ , donde también se podía beber cerveza de mantequilla, café, té y entre otras cosas. Otro de los nuevos establecimientos era "Sortilegios Weasley" quién decidieron abrir su segundo local en Hogsmeade teniendo un gran éxito.

En esos momentos "The córner" se encontraba casi lleno como cada sábado. Había mesas por todos lados, en diferentes esquinas, y una barra grande donde atendían a los clientes. En el segundo piso había unas 4 mesas, los demás espacios estaban cubiertos por sillones donde destacaba un sillón enorme rojo en forma de L, ese sillón estaba ocupado por los entrenadores del torneo, quienes charlaban animadamente.

-Entonces lo cegué por media hora para darle una lección.-Termino de contar Luna. A lo que Draco exclamó una carcajada y eso le hizo recibir malas miradas de parte de sus compañeros.

-¿Que? Fue divertido, yo hice algo similar también para enseñarle una lección y la verdad es divertido poner a esos...arrogantes en su lugar.-Comentó contento.

-Lo dice la persona más humilde del mundo.-Hablo Ron haciendo que los demás se rieran discretamente.

-¿Cómo vas con el embarazo Ginny? -Preguntó Cho cambiando de tema.

-Muy bien, he estado yendo a chequeos semanales con la Sr. Pomfrey y todo va excelente, apenas se empieza a notar.-Hablo Ginny entusiasmada y parándose de lado para que la observarán.

-Ya quiero saber si será niño o niña.-Le dijo Ron también emocionado.-Mamá me mando un vociferador gritando de felicidad y después me reprendió por no haberle contando inmediatamente.

-Molly también me regaño por no haberle dicho en cuanto supimos.-Draco comentó.-Tu madre da miedo.

-¿Y ustedes para cuándo? -Ginny dirigió su mirada a Luna y Neville que se encontraban cerca de ella, en el otro lado del sillón.

-Ginny tiene razón, tienen como mil años juntos.-Les dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No lo hemos discutido todavía.-Luna respondió sencillamente.

-No es algo hayamos conversado...todavía.-Neville agregó desviando la mirada un poco decepcionado.

-Sería bastante genial si pronto tuviéramos a otro pequeño rodeándonos.-Exclamó Hermione emocionada.

-Hermione tiene razón.-Coincidió Harry felizmente.

-Me encantaría ver un hijo tuyo.-Señaló Luna a Hermione haciendo que empezara a negar rápidamente.

-Estamos hablando de ti.-Le dijo sencillamente intentando desviar el tema.

-Me siento tan viejo hablando de estos temas.-Dijo Ron melancólico.-Quiero regresar al colegio.

-Ya estamos en el colegio de nuevo.-Le dijo Draco con obviedad.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-Ron suspiro soñadoramente, realmente extrañaba aquellos día.-Ya sabes esos días donde Hermione te daba puñetazos.-Comentó acordándose de aquella ocasión cuando estaban en tercer año.

-Me deje, es una dama. No podía responderle el golpe.-Se excusó el rubio caballerosamente.

-Claro, lo que digas Draco.-le dijo Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.

-Eso fue lo qué pasó, pero no lo discutiré otra vez con ustedes ya que Ginny y yo tenemos que retirarnos, hay cosas que hacer.-Dijo excusándose y Ginny se levantó junto despidiéndose de todos al igual que Draco.

-Que excusa tan pobre.-Hablo Neville conteniendo la risa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Ron pregunto confundido.

-A que van a ir a tener sexo.-Respondió Luna casualmente y Ron escupió su cerveza escandalosamente.

-Estamos hablando de mi hermana.-Hablo el pelirrojo indignado.

-No seas infantil Ron, no se embarazó mágicamente.-Hermione le dijo con obviedad.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me gustaría saber sus...intimidades.-Susurró lo último.

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir chicos, quedamos con el padre de Luna para ir a cenar y pasar un rato con él.-Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de sus amigos también.

-¿Ustedes también tienen algo que hacer?-Preguntó Harry al resto de sus amigos.

-Sí, tengo una cita en Londres.-Ron miro su reloj y se levantó también del sillón.

-Yo tengo que regresar al castillo a calificar unos exámenes. Te acompaño a la salida Ron.-Cho se levantó junto con él, se despidieron de Harry y Hermione con un ademán de mano.

-Parece que somos los únicos con tiempo libre últimamente, me hace sentir como si no hiciera nada de mi vida.-Hablo Harry pensativo.

-No digas eso, has hecho muchas cosas, necesitas un descanso, no tener cosas que hacer también es bueno.-Comentó Hermione acercándose.

-Puede ser, pero ya me conoces, me aburro sino tengo cosas que hacer, lo bueno es que me haces compañía.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-También me alegra que me hagas compañía.-le regreso la sonrisa. Hermione desvío la mirada y observó cómo Isis iba entrando junto con la joven de Slytherin.

-wow, eso es nuevo. Me alegra que las casas estén dejando sus diferencias.-Harry desvío la mirada también y pudo observar a lo que se refería la chica.

-Tampoco sabía que se llevaban bien.-Exclamó sorprendido.

Los dos amigos siguieron intercambiando sonrisas y palabras, conversando sobre el pasado, así como planes a futuro. Hermione invitó a Harry a cenar con sus padres en un par de semanas cuando ellos regresarán de vacaciones a lo que Harry acepto gustoso, tenía mucho sin ver a los señores Granger. El ambiente era relajante y alegre, muy diferente al que se vivía en la mesa que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Entonces...¿qué es eso que tienes en tus manos?-Preguntó Aleshka intentando conversar un poco, apenas y habían intercambiado algunas palabras desde que llegaron.

-oh, este es el dichoso celular, sirve para muchas cosas, llamar, tomar fotos, escuchar música, bastantes en realidad.-Le dijo entusiasmada.

-Igual no es tan asombroso cómo una varita.-Le dijo astutamente.

-Dijiste que le darías una oportunidad a las cosas muggles.-Le respondió Isis fingiendo molestia.

-Claro, solo daba mi opinión.-Hablo sonriéndole.

La mesera interrumpió su conversación dejando dos crepas, una cerveza de mantequilla y un café. Les dio una sonrisa para después retirarse.

-¿No habías pedido una cerveza también? -Isis pregunto.

-No, había pedido café, me encanta el café...como tus ojos.-Hablo mirándola fijamente e Isis se sonrojó violentamente.

-El café es delicioso.-Le respondió ignorando su anterior comentario.

-Por supuesto, lo consumo desde que era pequeña.

-Hay un espresso italiano que me gusta mucho. Lo probé estas vacaciones de verano con mis padres.

-¿A que se dedican tus padres? -Aleshka le pregunto interesada.

-Son dueños de un restaurante en Londres.- empezó a platicar bastante animada.-Apenas es un solo negocio, pero tienen planes de abrir otro próximamente.

-Suena genial. ¿Entonces sabes cocinar?-Isis puso los ojos en blancos en cuanto su acompañante pregunto eso.

-No, soy un desastre. Todos suponen que se cocinar pero realmente no. Me gusta comer más no prepararla. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Si me quedo sin mi elfo digamos que no moriré de hambre por no saber cocinar.-Respondió sonriendo para después bajar la mirada a su plato y seguir partiendo minuciosamente los pedazos.

-Entonces si sabes.-Isis se respondió para sí misma.

-No moriría de hambre porque iría a comprarla.-Aleshka le dijo con obviedad. Isis soltó una pequeña risa ante su respuesta.

-No sabían que tus entrenadores eran una pareja.-Aleshka cambio de tema observando a las dos personas que se encontraban en el sillón intercambiando miradas.

-No lo son.-Isis contesto desviando discretamente hacia ellos.

-¿Quieres apostar?-La Slytherin la reto.-Apuesto cualquier cosa a que sí lo son.

Isis la miro fijamente pensando en si valía la pena apostar contra ella.-Acepto.-hablo después de unos minutos, "Ganare" fue lo que pensó, ya que en los entrenamientos no había mirado ninguna muestra de cariño aparte de amistad, entre sus entrenadores.

-Espero y no seas una mala perdedora.-La ojiverde le dijo segura.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron conversando y comiendo, dejando atrás la tensión en la que estaban cuando llegaron.

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione se dirigían al primero piso para pagar lo que habían consumido. Harry se acercó a pagar después de una pequeña pelea con Hermione sobre que ella pagaría lo que había consumido, pero Harry la convenció de que para la próxima pagará ella, a lo que Hermione acepto a regañadientes.

-¿Cuánto es el total?-Pregunto Harry a la cajera.

-Para el Salvador del mundo mágico no es nada.-Le respondió la rubia con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Gracias pero insisto, ¿Cuánto es? -Repitió amablemente.

-Nada, Sr. Potter, es de parte de la casa.-La muchacha le volvió a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien.-Acepto Harry y dejando unos galeones en el bote de propina para compensar lo consumido. Harry se volteó para salir con Hermione pero se dio cuenta que ya se había adelantado y ya estaba afuera esperándolo.

-No me esperaste.-Harry me dijo una vez que llego a donde estaba ella.

-No quería interrumpir tu coqueteo con la cajera.-Respondió mirando al frente un poco molesta.

-Si me di cuenta que me estaba coqueteando, pero yo a ella no.-Le aclaró.-A parte no es mi tipo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, caminando un poco y alejándose del pueblo. No tenían ningún destino, solo caminar y conversar.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?-Le pregunto la castaña después de unos minutos.

-Quiero a una mujer que sea inteligente, segura, testaruda. Eso es muy importante porque yo también lo soy.-Ambos rieron.-Alguien quien luche por sus ideales, valiente, que tenga aspiraciones y que tenga un buen corazón.-Harry termino de hablar mirando hacia el horizonte.-Quiero a alguien en quien confiar y que me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi fama o mi dinero.

Habían llegado al lugar donde se podía ver de lejos la casa de los gritos.

-Pareces tener muy claro lo que quieres.-Hablo Hermione impresionada.

-Porque ya encontré a esa persona y ella es todo lo que quiero.-Harry se giró mirándola a los ojos. Hermione parpadeo varias veces desviando la vista, no sabía que su amigo estaba viendo a alguien, siento como una profunda tristeza la invadió.

-¿Cómo es ella?-Le pregunto una vez que se deshizo del nudo en su garganta.

-Es hermosa.-Harry le contesto ampliando su sonrisa.-Pero no sé si corresponde mis sentimientos.

-¿Cómo no podría? Eres un hombre maravilloso.-Hermione le contesto susurrando.

-Ella es especial.-Le dijo simplemente y acercándose un poco más quedándose frente a ella, forzándola a que regresara su vista frente a él.

-Puedes golpearme después de esto si quieres.-Harry susurro acercándose más a ella.

-¿Porque ha...-Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir ya que Harry acortó la distancia con un último paso y pego sus labios con los de ella, solo un pequeño roce. Después se separó poco de ella y miro sus ojos sorprendidos, busco en ellos alguna señal de molestia pero no la encontró, solo observo unos ojos brillando de sorpresa y de gusto. Se acercó para volver a besarla, tomando sus labios, saboreándolos, sintió como Hermione pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su ello, así que el la abrazo por la cintura pegándose más a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Susurró ella un poco agitada una vez que el beso termino.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Le contesto para volver a juntar sus labios pero esta vez más intenso que el beso anterior. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, para después pasar su lengua por él y luego introducirla en su boca, sus lenguas se tocaron peleando entre ellas para obtener el control del beso, volvió a morder su labio un poco más fuerte y escucho un pequeño gemido de parte de la chica. Ambos se encontraban entregados en el beso, un beso que habían deseado desde hace tiempo pero que ninguno de los dos había tenido la valentía de llevarlo a cabo.

Desde unos cuantos metros atrás de la pareja, se encontraban dos muchachas observando la escena impresionada, habían llegado a ese lugar después de salir del local.

-Vaya, así es como se besa a alguien.-Aleshka hablo sorprendida.-Me debes algo.-Añadió sonriendo triunfante.

-Te odio.-Le dijo con fingida molestia.

-Sera mejor que nos regresemos, no hay que interrumpirlos.-Isis acepto y empezaron a caminar lejos de ahí.

-No sé por dónde empezar, hay tantas cosas que podría pedir.-Aleshka hablo pensativamente.-Era obvio que yo ganaría.

-Cumpliré porque soy una persona de palabra, pero tampoco me pidas imposibles.-Isis le advirtió.

-Pero todo es posible en esta vida, excepto…-La Slytherin interrumpió su frase, para quedarse parada observando el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Isis miro a la muchacha quien todavía seguirá paralizada en el lugar.-Me estas asustando.

-¿No escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? Si esta es una de tus bromas no me está gustando.-Isis dio unos pasos volviendo a retomar el camino, cuando escucho un golpe. Se giró y pudo observar el cuerpo de Aleshka tirada sobre la tierra. Se acercó rápidamente a ella pero no alcanzo a llegar ya que sintió como algo le había golpeado la espalda, su cuerpo se adormeció poco a poco y fue cayendo al suelo también, lo último que miro fueron los zapatos de alguien acercándose.

 **Hola. Nos vemos de nuevo con otro capítulo, ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? Espero actualizar pronto, saludos, espero y les guste.**


	13. Chapter 11

24/10/10

 **10: 00 PM**

El viento corría un poco fuerte, moviendo los árboles de un lado a otro, al igual que las ramas sueltas.

-¿Qué es esto? -Se preguntó a sí misma la muchacha una vez que se levantó del suelo.

Volteo a todos lados observando árboles por doquier, pequeñas piedras, y plantas que se movían por el viento. También se podía vislumbrar tres senderos, apenas y se miraban por la oscuridad. Metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su varita y observó que venía una pequeña nota junto con ella.

 _Aleshka, está_ _es la primera prueba, encuentra_ _uno de los tres_ _traslador_ _es_ _que_ _colocaron para la salida. Tienes una hora. Draco Malfoy._

-Desgraciado, pudo haberme avisado desde antes en vez de dejarme inconsciente en el suelo.- Susurra molesta. Agarró su varita para limpiar su pantalón y su blusa, se deshizo de la nota dejándola en el suelo.

-"Lumus".- invocó una luz con su varita para observar mejor los caminos.

Había uno del lado izquierdo, otro del derecho y uno que estaba entre medio de ellos. Una línea vertical, recta, a diferencia de los otros que se miraban en zigzag.

-Buscar un traslador...que estupidez. Cómo demonios sabré cuál es, si hay miles de cosas que pueden ser uno.- Dijo en voz alta la muchacha, patentando las pequeñas piedras que estaban cerca de ella. Miro los tres caminos pensando en cuál elegiría, se decidió ir primero por el del lado izquierdo.

Siguió a paso lento, después empezó a trotar suavemente. No le afectaba mucho, ya que hacía ejercicio, siguió trotando, parándose de vez en cuando e iluminando el lugar, observando los árboles, o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un traslador pero no lo encontraba.

-Esto me llevara horas.-Exclamó frustrada la ojiverde. Aceleró un poco más sus pasos cuando dejó de sentir el viento para sentir el suelo. En uno de sus pasos unas raíces del suelo, habían empezado a salir haciendo que se tropezara. Quiso volver a levantarse pero las ramas amarraron sus dos pies, miro el lugar desesperada.

-ypokatastimata.-Susurro.- Era un árbol ypokatastimata. Estos árboles raros de ver, eran de un pequeño tamaño, característicos por sus hojas azules y sus raíces que estaban distribuidas entre el exterior e interior del suelo, si te llegabas a tropezar con una de sus raíces, están en modo de defensa empezaban aprisionarte hasta la muerte. La única forma de liberarse de ellas era incendiar el hermoso árbol de hojas azules.

-Estúpida.- Se dijo a sí misma. Estiró su brazo para intentar alcanzar su varita pero había rodado un poco lejos después de su caída.

Sentía la presión en sus piernas, el ruido del suelo donde las raíces empezaban a salir, sintió como una enorme rama, la aprisionó por su abdomen y otras por sus muslos.

-Suéltame.-Gritó inútilmente. Estiró más su brazo derecho, pero otra raíz agarro su muñeca de la mano izquierda y de un movimiento brusco se la fracturó.

Trac, fue lo que escucho al momento de su fractura. Soltó otro grito desgarrador, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Se sentía atrapada, vulnerable, y con mucho dolor. Las raíces no la soltaban y sabía que no lo harían hasta incendiar al árbol de donde procedían las raíces. Su única esperanza era su varita que no alcanzaba.

-Accio.-Gritó intentando que la varita fuera a su mano derecha. Hacer magia sin su varita era algo que había intentado aprender hacer el año pasado. Había leído los libros antiguos de la librería de su mansión, muy pocos magos podían hacerlo, solo si se esforzaban lo suficiente podían llegar a dominar esa clase de magia, a ella le costaba mucho y aún no había podido realizar ni uno solo.

-Accio.-volvió a gritar, miro como su varita empezó a temblar pero no se movió. Tenía que apresurarse, sentía que apenas y podía respirar.

-¡Accio!-Gritó por última vez lo más fuerte que pudo, pero fue inútil, así que con mucha fuerza intento mover su torso unos centímetros hacia enfrente y estirando su mano derecha la alcanzo a tomar, la apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos y susurro.- ¡Lumus máxima!

El lugar se iluminó y a lo lejos pudo divisar al hermoso pero malvado árbol de hojas azules.

-Incendio.-De su varita salieron pequeñas flamas que llegaron al árbol, después de unos segundos se empezó a incendiar rápidamente y Aleshka sintió como las raíces la iban soltando rápidamente, inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y corrió siguiendo el sendero, después de unos metros se dio cuenta que llegó al mismo lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

-Maldita sea.-Sentía el dolor de su muñeca fracturada. Con su varita golpeó suavemente su muñeca y volvió a escuchar cómo sus huesos se acomodaban en su lugar. Descanso unos minutos, inhalo y exhalo, tratando de calmarse.

Inicio sus pasos hacia el camino derecho, esta vez de forma lenta observando detalladamente cada cosa, para no caer en una trampa como la anterior.

-Donde estás, donde estás.-hablaba desesperada cansándose de buscar. No dejo de avanzar ni de buscar ni de preguntarse cómo estarían los demás. Esperaba que Alex e Isis estuvieran bien.

El piso se miraba normal, ninguna rama, ningún animal, solo más árboles y viento. Dio unos pasos, derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo y hasta ahí llego.

El suelo que estaba pisando paso de estar duro y firme a convertirse en una tierra sumergible y movediza que la hundió rápidamente la mitad de su cuerpo, la tierra le escocía la piel, como si empezara a quemarla levemente y cada segundo que pasaba el dolor se tornaba más intenso.

-¡¿Es enserio?!-Exclamó incrédula. "Estúpida prueba, nunca serás más que yo" fue lo que pensó para darse ánimos a sí misma.

-¡Ascendió!-Alzó su varita esperando sentir el jalón que la llevaría hacia arriba pero nada de eso sucedió. "Arde, Arde!" Pensaba para sí misma, mientras más tiempo estaba en contacto con esa tierra, más sentía que le empezaba a escocer.

Al ver que su hechizo no funcionó, probó con otra cosa. Desde su varita salió una cuerda que se amarró al árbol más cercano.

Empezó hacer fuerza con sus brazos, poco a poco sintió como iba a saliendo de la tierra movediza. Utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sintió dolor en sus brazos por el esfuerzo hasta que finalmente logro salir e inmediatamente se alejó un poco de ese pedazo de tierra. La competidora de Slytherin siguió avanzando hasta terminar el sendero. Una vez que llego se dio cuenta que la había llevado al mismo lugar.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, agotada, lastimada y sucia por la tierra.- ¡Maldita sea!-Pego puñetazos al suelo. Lo único que quería era darse un buen baño y estar acostada en su cama. Se acostó sobre el suelo, observando el cielo estrellado, esa noche brillaba más que nunca al igual que la hermosa luna. Cerró los ojos deseando poder dormir.

-Ya casi.-hablo para sí misma.-Abrió sus ojos y el hermoso cielo aparte de las estrellas y la luna, destacaba un enorme cronometro, el tiempo que restaba era 30 minutos. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, mirando el último camino "Este es el bueno" Pensó, con pasos firmes se dirigió al camino del lado derecho.

 **10:30 PM**

A un kilómetro de ahí se encontraba otra muchacha corriendo por el bosque con su varita en lo alto, iluminando su camino. Había despertado asustada y confusa media hora antes. Lo último que recordaba era como todo se había vuelto negro después de observar Aleshka quedar inconsciente. La pasada media hora se la había pasado resolviendo un acertijo para poder salir de las cuatro paredes que la tienen encerrada, se había estresado mucho ya que por cada cinco minutos las paredes la iban acorralando más. Una vez que lo resolvió la pared se deslizo para dar paso al bosque donde se encontraba corriendo como loca para encontrar el traslador que la llevaría a la salida.

-Vamos Isis, tu puedes.- iba diciendo en voz baja. Ya se le hacía que había caminado mucho y no encontraba nada en especial que pudiera ser un traslador.- ¿Qué es eso?-Hablo para sí misma. Se detuvo y empezó a escuchar atentamente. Era una especie de zumbido que cada vez se iba intensificando más. Giro a la derecha y observo cientos de abejas u´amea dirigiéndose a toda potencia hacia ella.

-Sfaíra.- grito fuertemente convocando una gran esfera alrededor de ella haciendo que las abejas se estrellaran contra ella.

Isis estaba adentro de la esfera transparente observando como las abejas seguían intentando penetrar para poder atacarla.

-Gracias Hermione.-hablo mirando al cielo, agradeciendo internamente a su asesora por haberle dado información como una de las tareas. Ella sabía que era ese tipo de abejas porque su tamaño era un poco más grande de las abejas comunes y corrientes, aparte de su característico color de rojo y negro. Su picadura la podía adormecer por varias horas y si recibía varias de ellas, podían causar su muerte.

La muchacha siguió pensando en cómo hacerle para acabar con ellas, ya que su esfera protectora no duraría mucho tiempo ante el constante ataque de las abejas.

 **10:00PM**

-auch.- Se quejó un joven rubio tirado en la tierra. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ya que le dolía. -¿Qué demonios?-Observo el lugar donde se encontraba, sin duda no era Hogsmeade. Las calles de ese pueblo era lo último que recordaba antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cerca de él miro su varita envuelta en un pequeño papel, la tomo y lo desdoblo. La nota decía que era la primera prueba y que tenía una hora para encontrar el traslador.

-Que estafa, y nos hicieron creer que todavía faltaba. Bastardos- Exclamo con enojo.

Se levantó y camino unos metros hasta que se topó con un hermoso lago que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, deicidio caminar sobre el para no darle la vuelta.

-Lumus máxima.- Susurro para observar que no hubiera ningún animal cerca. Una vez que estuvo seguro siguió su recorrido. Camino lentamente para ir observando el paisaje y así no ser sorprendido. Siguió caminando hasta que se desesperó y empezó a trotar, apenas iba por la mitad y no parecía que estuviera avanzando.

-Maldita sea.-Acelero su paso, sintiendo como se iba cansando, acelero lo más rápido que pudo y el lago solo se hacía más y más infinito.

Se detuvo soltando jadeos de cansancio y preguntándose en qué tipo de hechizo era donde estaba parado.

-ahhh.-grito antes de ser sumergido al lago y pensó que era una criatura. Derek intento abrir los ojos debajo del agua para observar que era lo que lo estaba sumergiendo pero no miro nada. El aire se le iba de los pulmones, se desesperó y pataleo pero solo sentía que iba más profundo. Los pulmones le empezaron arder, abrió la boca desesperado haciendo que solo tragara agua. Pensó que iba a morir, abrió los ojos para intentar visualizar algo, ya que su orgullo podía más que lo que se estaba enfrentando. Lo único que miro fue unos ojos amarillos en el fondo del lago y de inmediato su cerebro reacciono. _"_ _ **Blindness**_ _"_ conjuro con su mente quedando totalmente a oscuras.

Dejo de sentir el agua en sus pulmones y la presión en su pecho, agarro una bocanada larga de aíre y se sintió fuera de peligro. Sus pies tocaban la firmeza del suelo y no se encontraba mojado en lo absoluto. Mentalmente agradeció su propia audacia de haberle robado las notas a la Gryffindor. Se había enfrentado a una criatura que mirándola a los ojos te hacia alucinar hasta al punto de sentirlo todo real hasta que rompieras el contacto, claro esto solo pasaba si sabías a lo que te enfrentabas.

Lo malo era que el hechizo que había conjurado era el mismo ataque que se había enfrentado en su día de entrenamiento. Se quedaría a ciegas por unos 30 minutos, hasta que el efecto pasara, lanzo sus brazos al aire como si quisiera golpear a alguien, se sentía frustrado, pero fue la única solución que había encontrado.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba el joven Hufflepuff sentado en la tierra, debatiéndose entre cual camino debería tomar. Había despertado unos minutos antes y estaba confuso hasta que encontró la nota con la información necesaria.

- _ **Lumus máxima**_.- Susurro convocando una luz de la varita y caminandmo hacia el norte. Todo se miraba calmado y bonito. Excepto a veces que se escuchaba el sonido de los animales. Siguió caminando varios minutos hasta que escuche dos sonidos: Un grito y el ruido de un ave. Apresuro sus pasos para ver qué pasaba hasta que llego y lo que encontró lo tomo por sorpresa.

Era Derek moviéndose a su alrededor desesperado, como si no mirara nada y un fénix volaba cerca de él como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-Grito fuertemente el joven rubio.

-Soy yo.-Se revelo Alex.

-No puedo ver animal, pero por tu tono asumo que eres tú, Alex.- Derek hablo del lado izquierdo como si estuviera ahí, pero realmente se encontraba del otro lado.- ¿Que es ese ruido que se escucha?

-Es un fénix. ¿Cómo es que no puedes ver? ¿Qué te paso?-Cuestiono el Hufflepuff curioso.

-Nada que no tenga solución.-Respondió secamente.

Alex solo lo miro y pensó en que no estaría mal atacarlo estando tan vulnerable, pero decidió que no, ya que no se le hacía algo justo. Él era una persona con honor.

Observo al ave que cada vez volaba más cerca de ellos, era precioso. El fénix más hermoso que había mirado, sus plumas rojas deslumbraban a pesar de la oscuridad y sus ojos grandes y preciosos. Fue cuando hizo contacto visual con el que se dio cuenta de lo que colgaba del cuello. Era una cadena con un medallón en el. Entonces lo supo, era un traslador. Era la única explicación de que porque el fénix tendría una cadena en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tan callado Kadar?-Escucho la voz de Derek cerca de él.

-Nada, solo observaba el paisaje.-Contesto simplemente. Con Wood vulnerable, él tenía ventaja de tomar primero el colgante. A pasos lentos se fue acercando al animal, que cuando lo vio decidió posar sobre el suelo. Se fue acercando lentamente, mostrando respeto hacia el ave para no asustarlo.

El fénix agacho lo suficientemente su cuello como para que el colgante cayera al suelo, una vez hizo eso, salió volando alto y perdiéndose en el suelo. Alex sonrió, eso había sido más fácil de lo pensado. Acerco su brazo al medallón y antes de tomarlo sintió su cuerpo ser expulsado a unos metros de ahí, alguien lo había atacado.

- _ **Expelliarmus.-**_ Su varita salió volando de su mano derecha.

-Vaya, al parecer ya paso la media hora. Gracias por tus servicios Kadar, este medallón me pertenece.- Derek le dio una sonrisa arrogante, se había distraído y no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por el arrogante muchacho.

-¡Ese traslador es mío! Me lo dejo a mi.-Grito con mucho coraje.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en él. Sé más audaz para la otra. Nos vemos.- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hacia el colgante y desaparecer en unos segundos frente a él.

-¡Estúpido!-Se gritó así mismo. Una oportunidad para demostrar que podía ganar, se había perdido, así que se prometió así mismo no dejarse vencer en la próxima oportunidad que tuviera.

 **10:40 PM**

Lejos de ahí Isis seguía encerrada en su hechizo protector para evitar que las abejas la atacaran, ya sabía la solución a sus problemas, el único detalle era como llevarlo a cabo.

-Es ahora o nunca Harris.- Se dio valor así misma. Tomo fuertemente su varita e hizo explotar la esfera en la que se encontraba envuelta. Aprovecho el momento exacto en que las abejas se habían dispersado por la explosión para con el encantamiento _**aguamenti**_ ataco a las abejas para dejarlas inmóvil. Ya que con eso, no podían volar.

Recibió varias picaduras dejándola agotada, medio adormecida y con unas ronchas en sus brazos y cuello.

"Por lo menos sigo viva" pensó. El problema era intentar no ceder ante las picaduras y no quedarse desmayada. Tenía que continuar.

zzzzzz. Siguió escuchando cerca, era el sonido de más abejas cerca de ella. Miro hacia arriba y observo el panel de abejas. Sintió escalofríos de seguir siendo atacada. El panal era grande y seguía habiendo muchas abejas cerca de él. Visualizo que alrededor de él había una soga que sostenía un medallón con una H en el medio.

-Tiene que ser el traslador.- Se lamentó por las pobres abejas y porque sabía que si lo atacaba no se libraría de unas cuantas picaduras más. Convoco el mismo hechizo haciendo que panal se cayera del árbol y las abejas junto con él, unas cuantas abejas la habían alcanzado a picar.

Isis corrió rápidamente ante el medallón que estaba en el suelo. Siguió escuchando unos zumbidos cerca pero no miro hacia atrás, sentía su cuerpo adormecerse cada vez más y antes de perder la conciencia, lo alcanzo a tocar, sintiendo el tirón que la llevo lejos de ahí.

Aleshka había seguido caminando después de haber escogido correctamente, no se había encontrado con ningún contratiempo. Lo único malo era que cada vez se le iba acabando más el tiempo de concluir exitosamente la primera prueba.

-¡Ale!-Escucho su nombre cerca de ahí. Volteo hacia la izquierda y se encontró a su hermano corriendo desesperadamente hacia ella. Se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

-Alex.- Lo saludo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.- Veo que estas bien.- Dijo lo último aliviada.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Contesto y miro a su hermana detalladamente.- Tu pareces que te arrastraste por todo el suelo.-Le dijo un poco preocupado.

-Contratiempos.- Dijo simplemente.

-Derek ya salió de donde sea que estemos.-Le informo molesto.

Aleshka se sorprendió y molesto instantáneamente. No quería que se volviera más arrogante de lo que ya era. Tenía la esperanza de que todavía siguiera atrapada junto con todos.

-¿Y tu amiga?-Pregunto curiosa.

-No sé nada de Isis, solo tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con Derek.

Alex le explico todo lo ocurrió mientras seguían caminando y observando cualquier cosa en la que se pudiera encontrar el traslador. Ahora que ya sabían que era lo que estaban buscando, facilitaría la búsqueda por el bosque.

-No sé qué tanto tiempo ha pasado, pero me parece que no nos queda mucho.-Alex hablo preocupado.

-Pienso lo mismo…Mira.-Señalo con su mano una cueva que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-No me gusta.- Dijo Alex inmediatamente.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ahí está lo que buscamos… ¿Vienes o te quedas?- Le pregunto la ojiverde mirándolo fijamente.

-Creo que no tengo de otra.-Le respondió resignado.

Ambos hermanos se adentraron a la cueva, los dos con la varita en alto por si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

La cueva era más grande de lo que aparentemente, estaba totalmente oscura, de no ser por sus varitas no hubieran podido mirar absolutamente nada.

Sintieron como algo se movía cerca de sus pies. Los dos bajaron sus varitas y miraron como pequeñas arañas corrían rápidamente lejos de ellos.

-Creo que tengo una idea de lo que es. Es mejor que salgamos Aleshka.- Hablo más preocupado su hermano.

-No, debe de estar aquí.-Se negó la muchacha.-Camina rápido.- Le ordeno.

-Estoy totalmente en contra de esto.-Volvió a quejarse.

-No seas llorón, camina más rápido.-Le dijo molesta.

Los dos escucharon como el suelo empezó a temblar un poco, ya que algo se estaba levantando enfrente de ellos. Aumentaron la luz con sus varitas y pudieron observar muchos ojos mirándolas, arañas pequeñas, medianas y grandes. Pero sobretodo había una que destacaba sobre todas ellas. Una acromantula. Era enorme, tenía tanto ocho ojos como patas. Era terriblemente horrible.

-Vaya, los estaba esperando.-Hablo la araña sorprendiéndolos a ambos.-Creí que solo sería uno pero comerme a dos está mejor.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Le susurro su hermano nuevamente.

-Me parece que tienes algo que nos pertenece.-Aleshka hablo valientemente.

-oh si, está justo detrás de mí. Pero me parece que no alcanzaran a llegar a él antes de que me los coma.- Les dijo malévolamente.

- _ **Arania exumai**_

 _ **-Desmaius**_

Lazaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, aturdiendo un poco a la gigante araña.

-Corre.-Le grito Alex.

-¡NO!- Ayudame, encárgate de las pequeñas arañas. Le exigió Aleshka mientras seguia atacando a las pequeñas arañas.

-¡Estás loca!-Su hermano camino hacia atrás atacando a las arañas.

- _ **Bombarda máxima**_.-Lanzo Aleshka a las arañas que se le iban acumulando, ocasionando una explosión y dispersando a las arañas.

- _ **Desmaius.-**_ seguía lanzándole después a la araña gigante que empezó a perseguirlos a ambos haciendo que salieran corriendo.

Los hermanos Kadar siguieron corriendo mientras lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra para intentar protegerse, cuando ambos salieron de ahí, la acromantula también, al igual que sus pequeñas hijas e hijos, acorralándolos a ambos.

-Creo que ya no tienen escapatoria.-Les dijo burlonamente.

-Creo que tú no tienes escapatoria.-Aleshka le sonrió de igual manera. Alzo su varita rápidamente y grito:

- _ **Diffindo.-**_ Señalo a un enorme árbol que estaba aún lado de la malévola araña. El árbol se cortó en dos y con un estruendo cayó sobre la araña, haciendo que quedara aplastada e inmovilizada.

Las demás arañas los atacaron inmediatamente y ellos correspondieron el ataque ganándoles a la mayoría, el resto huyo despavorida, muy lejos de ellos.

-Eso fue… ¡fue genial! Un gran plan, si me lo hubieras dicho no hubiera estado tan asustado.-Hablo alegremente Alex.

-Ambos sabemos que de todos modos lo hubieras estado, hermano.-Aleshka le sonrió y ambos entraron nuevamente a la cueva pero sin correr peligro.

Una vez que llegaron nuevamente a la profundidad de la cueva, pudieron observar un medallón en el suelo.

-Gracias, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti.- Alex agradeció a su hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Tú me ayudaste también, así que no te preocupes.-Le correspondió el abrazo.

-Al mismo tiempo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Alex asintió y a la cuenta de tres tocaron el medallón. Pero nada paso. Siguieron en el mismo lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! Ya se nos acabó el tiempo.- El Hufflepuff grito indignado.

-No lo sueltes Alex. Me parece que esta hechizado solo para trasladar a una persona. Lo voy a soltar, para que salgas de aquí.

-¡No! Tú te mereces esto, tú lo ganaste, yo solo tuve suerte de haberme encontrado contigo.- Le dijo el joven desesperado.

-No necesito ganar este torneo para saber que soy superior a ustedes Alex.- Le dijo arrogantemente. Sabía que solo de esa forma haría que su hermano le hiciera caso.- Luchaste valientemente, demuéstrale a Derek quien es el mejor. Te mereces esto. Nos vemos hermano.- Eso fue lo último que escucho Alex antes de ser arrastrado por el traslador. Pensando en lo mucho que admiraba a su hermana.


	14. Chapter 12

**24/10/10**

Aleshka se encontraba en la oficina del profesor Horace al igual que Draco y Ginny, quien intentaba calmar al rubio.

-No lo entiendo…simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Solo alardeabas y realmente no sabías hacer nada. Explícame.- Exigió Malfoy intentando calmar su temperamento.

-Simplemente no tuve el tiempo suficiente para encontrar algún traslador.- Hablo Aleshka quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No te creo.- Le contestó su entrenador.

-Pues no lo haga.- Le dijo de nuevo.

-Aleshka…Solo estamos intrigados acerca de lo que pasó en esa prueba, ya que en los entrenamientos estuviste excepcional y simplemente estamos sorprendidos.- Ginny lo dijo con mucha calma y mirándola fijamente, esperando que la joven Slytherin se abriera con ellos.

La muchacha lanzó un suspiro, se encontraba cansada después de todo lo que había pasado en la última hora y lo único que quería era llegar a su cuarto, darse un baño y dormir. Así que finalmente se resignó a decirles la verdad a sus maestros.

-Tuve algunos problemas al inicio, pero los supere, cuando iba de camino me encontré a mi hermano que me contó que él había mirado primero un traslador pero Derek se lo arrebató. Nos encontramos a otro traslador custodiado por una acromantula, ambos lo vencimos e intentamos tomarlo pero no fue posible…así que se lo cedi.-Aleshka suspiro.- Mi hermano merece una oportunidad más y yo no necesito ganar esta prueba para demostrar algo que ya se.- Terminó de explicar.

Draco la miró y vio sinceridad en sus palabras y reprimió sus reclamos. Realmente hubiera querido que ella ganara esa competencia porque pensaba que podía y porque le hubiera gustado presumirles a sus amigos que había ganado Slytherin.

-Eso fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte.- Ginny sonrió orgullosa.

-No creo que su esposo piense lo mismo.-Comentó la muchacha observando al rubio.

-No te preocupes por eso, ambos sabemos que es decisión tuya.-Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para que no dijera nada imprudente.

-Realmente me hubiera gustado seguir ayudante durante esta competencia. Pero es decisión tuya y no de nosotros.- Habló finalmente Draco.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado. A pesar de que fueron pocos entrenamientos, realmente me sirvió.- Aleshka se acercó a ellos para despedirse con un saludo de manos, a lo que Ginny rechazo para darle mejor un fuerte abrazo.

-Me parece que nos seguiremos viendo por aquí, en las demás competencia y si se te ofrece algo, puedes decirnos sin ningún problema.-Se ofreció amablemente Ginny.

-Claro, si ocupas ayuda para algo más o quieres aprender en estos días, solo envíanos una lechuza.-Draco añadió también.

-Muchas gracias, lo tomare en cuenta…Antes de irme, les quería preguntar, ¿Por qué la primera prueba se adelantó?- Cuestionó la ojiverde curiosa.

-En realidad nosotros tampoco sabíamos. También nos tomó de sorpresa cuando la directora Mcgonagall nos avisó. Al parecer tampoco teníamos que saber para que no le avisáramos a los participantes.

-Pensé que sabían y solo nos habían mentido al respecto.- analizó a Malfoy para asegurarse de que estaba hablando con la verdad.- Les funciono entonces, porque realmente nos sorprendimos.- Me iré a la sala común, espero verlos pronto.- La joven Slytherin se encontraba agotada. Se despidió nuevamente de los dos y tomo camino a paso lento hacia su sala.

Una vez que llego ignoro a todos, incluyendo a su amigo Benjamín, quien quería hablar con ella sobre todo lo que había pasado. Pero ella le dijo que al día siguiente. Porque solo tenía ganas de dormir. Se ducho y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor se escuchaban muchas voces y ruidos de alumnos platicando emocionados sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Gran parte de la mesa de Slytherin se encontraban enojados porque habían apostado sus galeones en que ellos ganarían y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no, se quedaron sorprendidos y molestos. El ambiente en esa mesa era muy diferente al que se vivía en las otras tres, ya que los alumnos estaban felices de seguir en la competencia, sobretodo en la mesa de Hufflepuff ya que no creían que eso fuera a pasar.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba Isis, quien comía lentamente disfrutando su comida, y más porque a los competidores les habían dado el día libre por lo pesado que había sido su noche anterior, así que no tenía ninguna prisa. Solo se dedicaba a comer y escuchar a su amiga Jane quien le preguntaba cosas insistentemente.

-Podrías por favor, prestarme más atención. Ya te dije que quiero saber todos los detalles.- Le hablo emocionada.

-Jane, sigo jodidamente cansada, solo quiero seguir comiendo e ir acostarme en el pasto por unas horas.- Contesto cansinamente.

-Está bien.-puso los ojos en blanco y un gesto de frustración.-Te dejo porque me tengo que ir a clases. Disfruta tu día libre. Nos vemos al rato.-Jane se despidió y camino apresuradamente hacia su salón, dejando a Isis disfrutar de su comida.

Isis siguió degustando su comida y de vez en cuando conversaba con algunos de sus compañeros alrededor, reposo un momento y luego se levantó para salir del castillo e ir a un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago. Quería un poco de tranquilidad. Cuando iba llegando, observo que su amigo Alex también se encontraba descansando.

-Hey! hola, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Creí que estarías en tu dormitorio todo el día.- Saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-No, el día está bonito así que decidí salir un rato. ¿Cómo estás? No hemos hablado, ayer en la noche apenas y nos pudimos ver. Me alegré mucho cuando mire que también había pasado.- El joven Kadar le dio una gran sonrisa y un abrazo para felicitarla.

-¡Gracias! A mí también me alegro mucho verte llegar al final de la competencia. Estoy muy feliz por ti, cuéntame cómo fue.- Lo alentó.

-Siento una combinación de felicidad, decepción y tristeza.- Respondió desanimado.

-¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo.- dijo contrariedad.-Debería de estar feliz, realmente te lo mereces.

-No del todo, mi hermana era quien debió pasar, no yo. Ella me dio su lugar.- Alex empezó a platicarle todo como había pasado, sin dejar ningún detalle atrás. Una vez que termino Isis se encontraba absolutamente sorprendida por lo que había pasado, nunca se imaginó que aquella egocéntrica Slytherin hiciera algo así por su hermano.

-Nunca espere que hiciera algo así.-Hablo sorprendida.

-Sé que a veces parece intimidante y egocéntrica, orgullosa. Puede que lo sea pero no completamente, es una buena persona. También se lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ganar esta competencia, no importa cuántas veces diga lo contrario. Es por eso que me encuentro un poco triste.-Alex siguió mirando el cielo melancólico.

-Si ella hizo algo así es porque está segura de que puedes ganar Alex y en vez de estar triste, deberías de estar alegre de que confié en ti y de que te dé su oportunidad, así que en vez de estar todo deprimido, ponte hacer algo para asegurarte de que así sea. Entrenar, leer algo o cualquier cosa que te ayude para la siguiente prueba.-La muchacha intentó animarlo con una sonrisa.- O por lo menos debería de buscarla y hablar con ella. Para agradecerle y decirle que entrenaras muy duro.

-Creo que tienes razón Is. Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo.-Le dio otra sonrisa y se levantó de inmediato.- Iré a buscarla en este momento. Nos vemos luego.

Alex salió caminando apresuradamente en busca de su melliza, mientras Isis se quedaba descansando en el pasto. Se encontraba feliz de haber ayudado a su amigo a mejorar su estado de ánimo y también se encontraba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Ciertamente, nunca espero ver un acto tan desinteresado de parte de Aleshka.

En un rincón del tercer piso del castillo se encontraba una pareja besándose apasionadamente en la pared, separándose solo cuando el aire era necesario.

-Creo que no deberíamos de hacer esto en el castillo.- Hermione susurro antes de volver a sentir los labios de Harry estrellándose contra los suyos nuevamente. Sintió su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, así que abrió la suya gustosamente mientras se pega más a su cuerpo.

-No me importa.- Le contestó con una sonrisa. Antes de volver a tomar sus labios y morderlos suavemente. Después de unos minutos más, ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-Deberíamos de hablar, sobre lo que está pasando.- Hablo la castaña un poco más seria.

-Creí que todo ya había quedado claro.-Harry hablo consternado.

Hermione suspiró y le dio una sonrisa.-No, recuerda que me dijiste que "ya habría tiempo para eso" después recibimos una lechuza en ese momento avisandonos de que se llevaría la primera prueba. Después de eso solo nos hemos besado cuando nos hemos mirado.

El ojiverde le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Tomo aire y habló claramente.- Te amo Hermione, y tal vez creas que es demasiado pronto, pero para mí no. Has estado conmigo desde que éramos unos niños, estuviste conmigo en todo momento, en los tristes y felices. Siempre estuviste a mi lado. Y poco a poco, me fui enamorando de ti. De tu sonrisa, de tus gestos cuando algo no te parece o te gusta. De tu forma de ser, tan terca, persistente y siempre ayudando a los demás. Estoy enamorado de cada parte de ti y ya no tengo miedo de decirlo.- Harry terminó de hablar con una sonrisa y miro los ojos vidriosos de la chica que estaba enfrente de ella, que le daba una gran sonrisa.-Me hubiera gustado decírtelo en otro lugar, más romántico. Pero tenías que saberlo.

-Eso no me importa. Sino el hecho de que me digas lo que sientes. También estoy enamorada de ti Harry, de cada parte que te hace ser lo que eres. Solo que nunca creí que esto realmente pasara.

-Está pasando y soy increíblemente feliz.-Harry le siguió sonriendo, era como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.- Ten una cita conmigo mañana. Estoy segura de que Isis merece uno o dos días de descanso.

-Me encantaría. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Te busco más al rato para decirte. ¿Está bien?

-Claro. Ahora tenemos que ir al gran comedor, que todavía no hemos comido.-Una vez dijo eso, ambos se subieron a la escalera antes de que se moviera de nuevo.

-¿Crees que se buena idea decirles a los demás?-Preguntó Hermione mirando la reacción de Harry. Quien frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.

-No veo porque no. ¿Acaso no quieres decirles?

-Realmente me gustaría que esperemos un par de días. ¿Te molesta?

-No. Si es lo que quieres, no tengo ningún problema.-Hablo seguro.

-Bueno, pero solo será por unos días, para ver cómo funciona. Me gustaría hacer todo bien. Tener una relación con un amigo, es un arma de doble filo.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes por eso.-Harry se acercó para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Una vez estando a bajo, ambos caminaron hacia el gran comedor para platicar con sus amigos que todavía seguían degustando su comida.

En la noche, específicamente en la sala común de Slytherin se encontraban Benjamín y Aleshka conversando sobre la prueba. La muchacha le estaba dando todos los detalles sobre lo que había pasado. Cada vez sorprendiendo más a su amigo. Una vez terminó, Benjamín se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aunque no lo digas se lo mucho que te hubiera gustado ganar y sé que sin duda lo hubieras hecho.-Le comentó muy confiado.

-Lo sé, pero es que también se la ilusión que tiene mi hermano de poder demostrar que él también puedo ganar. Es por eso que le di mi oportunidad y no me arrepiento de eso.-Aleshka término de hablar solemnemente.

-Fue un gran gesto de tu parte. Me haces sentir orgulloso.-Habló el gemelo fingiendo que se limpiaba unas falsas lágrimas de su mejilla.

-Eres un estúpido.-Le dijo insultándolo pero Benjamín sabía que lo decía con cariño.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo vas con tu plan maestro de conquistar a la chica?-Preguntó interesado el joven Slytherin.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.-Le contestó rápidamente mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Te conozco desde que éramos niños. A mí no me puedes engañar. Dime, realmente quiero saber.

-Pues te quedarás con las ganas. Tengo que hacer mi ronda y se me hará tarde.-Sin darle tiempo de replicar, salió caminando de la sala apresuradamente.

Una vez llego a su lugar, espero pacientemente por unos minutos mientras llegaba su compañera. Hasta que la alcanzo a divisar en el fondo, caminando rápidamente.

-Lo siento.-Dijo jadeando.-Se me hizo tarde.

-No te preocupes, no llevo tanto tiempo.-Mintió.

Ambas empezaron el recorrido en silencio, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando y dividiéndose cuando tenían que hacerlo. No había ocurrido ningún incidente.

-Tu hermano me platico lo que paso esa noche. Pienso que fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.-Hablo Isis durante la mitad del recorrido.

-Gracias, lo hice porque tengo fe en él.-Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Por cierto, me debes algo.

-Creí que lo habías olvidado.

-Nunca olvido cuando gano algo. Todavía no sé qué, pero cuando sepa, te lo hare saber.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.-Me alegra que hayas pasado.

-Gracias, realmente fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Eres una excelente alumna Brown. Pienso que eres una competidora fuerte. Excepto en el vuelo claro, eres horrible.

-Gracias por tus hermosos elogios.- Respondió sarcásticamente.-Trabajare en ello, Jane dijo que nos ayudaría a mí y a tu hermano.

-¿En serio? ¿Me les puedo unir?-Pregunto interesada.

-No creí que te interesara algo así.

-Suena entretenido y sin duda me estaré burlando de ustedes dos. Los puedo ayudar también, si no les molesta.

-Está bien. Nos vendría genial toda la ayuda posible.

-Me parece perfecto, me avisas cuando sean sus prácticas…Creo que ya nos pasamos.-Hablo mirando a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana en clase. Gracias por querer ayudarnos.

-De nada. Que descanses, nos vemos mañana.-Ambas se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y cada quien tomó camino rumbo a su sala. Sin duda sorprendidas por poder interactuar entre ellas. Sobre todo la joven Gryffindor, quien había cambiado su opinión radicalmente, pensaba que era una grata sorpresa saber que se podían llevar bien o por lo menos eso esperaba.


	15. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

" **La primera cita"**

 **26/10/10**

Hermione se encontraba en su casa terminando de arreglarse, había optado por un vestido gris ajustado, sin mangas y con el cabello recogido. Harry le había dicho que iban a ir un bonito restaurante en Londres llamado "The Ledbury". Así que quería estar vestida para la ocasión, se encontraba impaciente y un poco nerviosa, lo cual pensaba que era un poco ridículo ya que no era la primera vez que comía a solas con él. Pero si era la primera vez que tenían una cita, eso cambiaba todo. Hacía que sus nervios florecieran y su corazón se agitara con solo pensar en eso.

Harry había querido pasar por ella en su coche, pero le dijo que preferiría que ambos se vieran en el lugar. Pensaba que era innecesario que pasara por ella cuando podían utilizar la magia para llegar más rápido.

Termino de aplicar un ligero maquillaje y se puso un bonito reloj en su muñeca, eran las 7:50PM y habían quedado en encontrarse a las 8. Se dio una última mirada al espejo y tomo su varita para concentrarse y aparecer en uno de los callejones que se encontraban cerca de "The Ledbury".

Una vez se apareció, siguió caminando hacia el lugar que solo estaba a una cuadra de donde se encontraba. Cuando llego a la entrada observo que Harry ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Pensé que me esperarías adentro o que todavía no llegarías.- Le hablo. Harry se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sé que eres una persona puntual y no te quería hacer esperar. Vamos.- Ambos entraron al lugar y fueron a sentarse a la mesa que Harry había reservado para ambos.

-Te extrañe este día en el castillo.-Hary le dijo dulcemente.

-Yo también extrañe estar ahí y verte. Pero tenía que ir a solucionar unos asuntos del trabajo.-Le respondió la castaña.

-Lo sé, te mereces unas vacaciones. Siempre has trabajado mucho.-Harry le comento con preocupación.

-Pero siempre lo he disfrutado. Tú también trabajas mucho, por algo llegaste a ese puesto.

-Sí, pero últimamente el trabajo no ha estado ajetreado, así que realmente no me agobio mucho.-El muchacho le dio una sonrisa e intercambiaron miradas hasta que el mesero los interrumpió. Ambos ordenaron y siguieron platicando mientras esperaban la cena, que no tardaron en llevarla a la mesa.

-¿Cómo han estado tus padres?-Pregunto el ojiverde interesado.

-Bien, he estado hablando con ellos, casi todos los días. Pero ya sabes que no he podido porque he estado muy ocupada. Pero prometí visitarlos el siguiente fin de semana.

-Tengo tiempo que no los veo.-Comento el muchacho.

-Lo sé, después nos podemos poner de acuerdo para que me acompañes a visitarlos. Te invitaría el siguiente fin de semana, pero prometí a papá y mi mamá que solo seriamos nosotros tres. Espero que no te moleste Harry.-Hermione tomo su copa y le dio un pequeño trago esperando la respuesta de muchacho.

-Por supuesto que no. Entiendo completamente que quieras pasar tiempo a solas con tus padres. No me causa ninguna molestia.-Harry tomo su mano y le dio un dulce beso.

-Te prometo que pronto te doy una fecha en la vayamos a verlos.

-Me parece bien. Por cierto…Estuve conversando con Draco, hoy fueron a San Mungo para una revisión rutinaria y todo está perfecto con su bebé.-Comento alegremente.

-Estoy tan emocionada por ellos dos, ya quiero que nazca, pero todavía falta bastante tiempo.-Hermione hablo entusiasmada.

-Lo sé, me gustaría conocer el sexo del bebé. Draco y Ron quieren que sea un niño, yo aposte en contra de ellos a que sería una niña. Así que espero ganar…Mis sentidos de adivinación me lo dicen.-Harry bromeo al respecto poniendo una cara de concentración mientras hacía como si estuviera observando una bola de cristal.

-oh no, desde tercero he odiado absolutamente todo lo relacionado con adivinación.- Dijo Hermione disgustada.

-jaja, lo sé, por eso lo digo. Pero hablando enserio, solamente quiero que sea un bebé sano.

-Igual yo, me parece que será el niño o niña más consentido del mundo mágico. Teniendo a Draco como padre y ustedes como sus tíos.

-Pero será un niño consentido y responsable, estoy seguro de que Ginny y tú se encargaran de eso.- Contrarresto Harry.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Los dos siguieron conversando, intercambiando bromas y recordando anécdotas del pasado, ambos estaban muy felices y los nervios que sentían al principio se habían esfumado, ya que todo era como siempre había sido. Solo Harry y Hermione, con la diferencia de que esta vez se daban miradas de amor y un par de besos de vez en cuando.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar a los dos les pareció buena idea caminar por un parque cerca de ahí. El parque era bastante grande y había varias personas caminando, también había parejas sentadas en unas bancas y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Ellos se dedicaron a caminar y seguir conversando del torneo, sobretodo de la gran sorpresa de que Slytherin ya no participara.

-Te quedaste un poco serio Harry, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la muchacha al joven que se encontraba bastante concentrado en mirar al suelo.

-No lo entiendo, siempre he sido valiente para enfrentar muchos peligros pero no con las relaciones.- Se rio de sí mismo y tomo aire, mirando a la muchacha que tenía enfrente.- Ya sabes que te amo, te lo dije y realmente lo decía enserio. Quiero estar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz. Hacerte reír cuando estés triste o solamente por el placer de escuchar tu risa, consolarte en los momentos tristes y acompañarte en los felices, como siempre lo he hecho con la diferencia de que esta vez no quiero estar ahí como tu mejor amigo, sino como tu pareja. ¿Quieres estar a mi lado…ser mi novia? Quiero algo formal, que nuestros amigos y conocidos sepan que tenemos una relación. Que el mundo mágico se entere de que tengo a mi lado a la bruja más hermosa, sexy e inteligente y de gran corazón que pueda existir.

Harry la miro ansioso esperando una respuesta, observo que le daba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos. La chica en repuesta solo se acercó más a él y le dio un gran beso.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es lo que más he deseado.- Susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Me haces muy feliz.-Respondió Harry. Se apartó un poco y metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco una pequeña caja que abrió mostrando una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije de corazón.

-Quiero que lo tengas, como muestra de mi amor.-Le hablo emocionado.

-Pero...Harry es la cadena de tu madre, la que encontraste hace un par de años en la bóveda. No puedo aceptarlo.- Respondió Hermione conmocionada.

-Por eso mismo te lo estoy obsequiando, no hay nadie mejor que tú para que lo lleves contigo…Por favor, no lo rechaces.-Le pidió.

-Gracias, se lo importante que es para ti…Lo cuidare siempre.- Hermione se giró para que Harry le colocara la cadena.

-Te queda perfecto.

-Sí, realmente esta precioso.-Hablo la castaña observando el dije.-Tengo ganas de seguir tomando vino y seguir conversando… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-Claro, de hecho te iba a sugerir lo mismo…ven.-Tomo su mano y la guio a un lugar lejos de las miradas de todos y con su varita se concentró y rápidamente estuvieron en la sala de la casa de Hermione.

-Iré por la botella y las copas, espérame aquí.-La castaña camino hacia la cocina y fue por ambas cosas, abrió la botella y con su varita hizo que levitaran las dos copas y la botella y se colocaran en una mesa que tenía cerca de la sala.

-Sabes… he estado pensando sobre lo de decirles a nuestros amigos sobre nuestra relación, y creo que tienes razón. No hay ningún motivo por el que deberíamos de ocultarlo.- Hermione tomo un sorbo de su copa, esperando la respuesta de Harry.

-¿Temías que Ron no se lo tomara bien?-Harry preguntó.

-Sí, sé que lo mío con Ronald fue hace tiempo pero igual no estoy segura sobre como reaccionara.- Hablo preocupada.

-Amor…-Susurro Harry tomando de sorpresa a la chica.-No te preocupes por eso, ya había hablado con él hace semanas y de hecho, fue él mismo quien me animo a decirte mis sentimientos.

-¿En serio?…Vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Cambio su tono de sorpresa a reclamo.

-Pues porque no nos habíamos dado el tiempo de hablar sobre lo nuestro.-Hablo con obviedad. Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados con fingida molestia.

-Ven aquí…No te molestes conmigo.-Le dijo Harry con cariño. Recostándose en el sillón y abriendo sus piernas para que la castaña se recostara en él.

-No lo estoy, solo sigo un poco asombrada. Cuéntame con detalle lo que paso.

-Primero relleno las copas y luego te cuento.-Harry estiro su mano y del piso alcanzo su varita y con un movimiento trajo la botella para volver a rellenar sus vasos.

-Que flojo eres.- Le dijo la chica riéndose.- Solo tenías que estirar un poco más tu brazo para alcanzar la botella.

-Solo fui práctico.-Le contesto.

-Hace dos semanas estaba platicando con Ron en la sala común que nos dieron.-

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Harry y Ron se encontraban acostados cada uno en un respectivo sillón, ya era pasada la medianoche y solo ellos se habían quedado conversando hasta altas horas._

 _-Y fue así como conseguí llevarme a la rubia a mi casa.-Terminaba de relatar Ron a su distraído amigo. Ron al observar que no tenía respuesta se giró para ver si Harry ya se había quedado dormido._

 _-Porque estas mirando fijamente el techo como si ahí buscaras una respuesta…Harry, ¡Harry!-Le grito después de no recibir respuesta alguna._

 _-¿Qué paso?- Le respondió asustado por sus gritos._

 _-Respóndeme eso tú a mí. Estas demasiado pensativo mi hermano. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?_

 _-¿Yo? Nada-Le dijo desviando la mirada nuevamente al techo._

 _-Olvidas que te conozco desde que éramos unos niños...dime. Sabes que siempre puedes contarme cualquier cosa.-Lo alentó el pelirrojo._

 _-No estoy seguro si pueda contarte esto.-Le contesto en voz baja._

 _-Puedes contarme lo que sea.-Le aseguro su amigo nuevamente._

 _-Promete que vas a ser lo más honesto posible.-Harry se sentó en el sillón para observar fijamente a su amigo._

 _-Claro que sí._

 _-Desde hace tiempo, he estado sintiendo algo dentro de mí. Nunca me había sentido así…_

 _-No me digas que te estas enamorando nuevamente de mi hermana.-Interrumpió Ron._

 _-¿Qué?...No, no tiene nada que ver con tu hermana. Por ella nada más tengo una sincera amistad y felicidad por ella, Draco y su hijo.-Le aseguro Harry._

 _-Qué bueno…Ya me había espantado.-Le hablo suspirando de alivio.-¿Entonces, que es lo que pasa?_

 _-Si estoy enamorado, pero no de tu hermana. Sino de…Hermione.-Harry observo a Ron esperando su reacción. Pero solo miro una sincera sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Lo suponía, pero tenía mis dudas. Te notaba cada vez más cerca de ella y miraba la manera en la que sonreías cuando hablabas con ella._

 _-¿No estas molesto?- Le pregunto sorprendido._

 _-¿Qué? No, para nada. Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos. Lo mío con Hermione fue hace unos años, y estuve muy enamorado de ella, pero lo nuestro no estaba destino a ser. Y la sigo amando, pero solo de una manera fraternal. Ella es una mujer excepcional, Harry. No cualquier hombre la merece, pero tú sí, estoy seguro de que encontraras la manera de hacerla inmensamente feliz a tu lado. Y no pierdas más tiempo como yo lo hice en nuestros tiempos del colegio. Se valiente y dile lo que sientes, a lo mejor y te llevas una sorpresa.- Ron termino de hablar dejando estupefacto a Harry. Ya que no esperaba una respuesta tan madura de parte de su amigo._

 _-Wow, me tienes muy sorprendido y feliz. No puedo creer que realmente pienses todo eso._

 _-Puedo ser maduro de vez en cuando.-Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.-Deja de ser un cobarde y díselo._

 _-He! Yo no soy un cobarde.-Le dijo ofendido.-He enfrentado a dragones y basiliscos._

 _-Pero aun así no le has dicho tus sentimientos a la mujer que amas.-Contrarresto su amigo._

 _-Lo haré Ron, créeme que teniendo tu aprobación estoy mas tranquilo._

 _-No ocupabas mi aprobación, así que deja de ser un cobarde y dile._

 _-Pronto lo haré. Te lo aseguro._

 _ ***Fin***_

-Me alegro mucho que este feliz por nosotros.-Hermione le respondió con una gran sonrisa y conmovida por lo que su amigo pensaba de ella.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy feliz.-Harry le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

-Me haces feliz.-Susurro la chica moviendo su cuello un poco para darle espacio a los besos de Harry.

-Y tú a mi….Inmensamente.-Le respondió en otro susurro.

Harry siguió esparciendo pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica, haciéndola estremecer. Dejo de acariciarle los brazos para pasar a su abdomen mientras los besos en el cuello los hacia más intensos pero siempre cuidando de no dejar alguna marca. Sentía como la respiración de la muchacha se aceleraba cada vez más, soltando pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hacia sus pechos, esperando su aprobación y cuando miro como asentía con su cabeza. Termino de subir y con ambas palmas de sus manos, los acaricio y apretó suavemente. Luego se inclinó para poder acariciar los muslos de la joven y subiendo el vestido junto con sus manos.

-Espera.-Escucho que le dijo Hermione, quien se levantó y desabrocho su vestido, haciéndolo caer suavemente. Sorprendiendo gratamente a Harry que la observo sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

-Eres muy hermosa.-Le dijo sin despegar su mirada.

Hermione solo le sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, quitándole las gafas y dejándolas sobre el suelo.-Me alegra que te guste lo que ves.- Le hablo coquetamente antes de besarlo. Tomo sus labios de una manera apasionada y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras sentía como las manos de Harry empezaba a acariciar sus muslos, sus pechos, todo lo que podía. La chica empezó a moverse lentamente sobre él, ya que dentro de ella la excitación se elevaba cada vez más, y aún más cuando sintió la erección de Harry debajo de ella.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir al cuarto.-Le susurro la castaña al oído del ojiverde.

-¿Estas segura?-Le pregunto Harry separándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Muy segura.-Le respondió bajándose de él y dándole su mano para que se levantara del sillón.

Harry tomo su mano para levantarse y después la tomo a ella entre sus fuertes brazos para subir los escalones hacia el dormitorio donde pasaría una de las mejores noches de su vida en brazos de aquella chica que lo traía profundamente enamorado.

Un joven alto y rubio se escabullía del colegio, caminaba apresurado y observando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie lo siguiera ni lo mirara salir del castillo a altas horas de la noche.

Una vez se adentró en el bosque murmuro un _"Lumus máxima"_ y siguió caminando a paso lento, ya que no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a su destino.

-Llegas tarde.- Escucho una áspera voz enfrente de él.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me cites en lugares como este.- Respondió molesto.

-Disculpe su majestad, por no poder verlo en un lugar lujoso y ostentoso.- Hablo con sarcasmo y burlar.

-No me faltes al respeto.- Se acercó amenazantemente.

-Escúchame niño. No me gustan tus aires de grandeza, así que si quieres seguir trabajando con nosotros, más te vale que te comportes.- Le reprendió mientras le sostenía la mirada de furia que le daba el muchacho.

-Tú y tu grupito me necesitan.- Siguió hablando altaneramente.

-Lo mismo te digo. Así que no empieces con tus estupideces.

-¿Qué van hacer? Ahora que su plan ya no podrá realizarse.- Le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Tenemos otro. No te preocupes por eso. Solo encárgate de darnos lo que queremos.

-Ocupo saber lo que están haciendo.-Hablo firmemente.

-Está bien, mientras no te interpongas en él.

Las dos personas siguieron conversando por largas horas, a veces discutían y se amenazaban pero nunca llegaron a más, al final de cuentas, ambos sabían que no les convenía si querían lograr sus propósitos, ya que necesitaban uno del otro.

Hola! Como han estado? Espero y les guste el capítulo. También quería preguntarles que les pareció la primera prueba? Me gusta saber qué es lo que piensan. Nos vemos pronto en un nuevo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

" **Vuelos y escobas"**

 **-** Buenos días muchachos, espero y todos se encuentren muy despiertos para empezar con nuestra clase.- Hablo entusiasmado el profesor Horace a su clase de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor. -Vamos despierten, que solo son las 8 de la mañana.-Los alentó nuevamente, a lo que solo escucho quejido de los alumnos.

-En esta clase prepararemos una poción rebastecedora de sangre. ¿Alguien me puede decir para qué sirve?-Les pregunto a los alumnos.

-Sr. Damien.-Señalo al joven Gryffindor para que diera la respuesta.

-Como su nombre lo dice, es una poción para rebastecer sangre en caso de que la persona la necesite.-Respondió correctamente el joven.

-Muy bien, respuesta correcta. Esta poción es muy útil en los hospitales, así que aprender a prepararla les ayudara a quienes desean ser sanadores.

-Pónganse en pareja para empezar hacerla.-El profesor dio la orden y muchos ya se estaban poniendo en equipo.-Pero quiero que sea uno de cada casa. Ya deberían de aprender a convivir más entre las casas.-Escucho varios quejidos por parte de los alumnos pero no le quedo de otra más que buscar un compañero.

Aleshka quien se encontraba cerca del escritorio del profesor le hizo señas a Isis para que se pusiera con ella. A lo que la muchacha asintió y sonrió acercándose hacia donde se encontraba.

-La pareja ganadora, estará exento del próximo examen que se realizara este viernes.-Hablo de nuevo el profesor llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, quienes frenéticos empezaron a buscar la página donde se encontraba la receta para dicha opción.

-Es tu día de suerte Carter, vamos a ganar.-Hablo Isis presuntuosamente tratando de imitar el tono con el que a veces hablaba la Slytherin.

-Y dicen que los Slytherin son los engreídos.-Le dijo riéndose.

-Soy la mejor de la clase.-Le respondió la muchacha simplemente.

-Sí, pero yo también hago las cosas bien. Así que no te quieras robar todo el mérito cuando ganemos.

-Nosotros vamos a ganar.-Escucho Aleshka que su amigo Benjamín hablaba a su lado. Se sorprendió cuando miro que se había puesto con la amiga de Isis.

-Ya veremos.- Le respondió la Gryffindor.

Ambas parejas leyeron minuciosamente las instrucciones, esperando los minutos que tenían que esperar para agregar cada ingrediente y revolviendo contra o a las agujas del reloj, según como estuviera marcado en el libro. Después de dos horas, finalmente terminaron, o intentaron, porque algunos solo les había quedado una sustancia espesa, otras demasiado liquidas. El profesor inspecciono cada uno de los calderos y como era de esperarse ganaron Isis y Aleshka. A lo que la joven Gryffindor le dio una sonrisa petulante puesto que habían ganado gracias a ella.

Cuando la clase se acabó los cuatro salieron a paso lento de la mazmorra y conversando entre ellos, antes de tener que separarse, ya que les tocaba diferentes clases.

-Para la otra te pones conmigo Brown.-Le dijo Benjamín.

-Obvio no. Ella se queda conmigo.-Le contesto Aleshka a su amigo mirándolo de mala manera.

-Me siento utilizada.- Les respondió la chica riéndose.

-Pues lo siento por los dos, pero Isis siempre se pone conmigo. Así que tendrán que esforzarse más mientras yo disfruto de la victoria.-Dijo Jane quien le hacía señas de burla a ambos Slytherin.

-Nosotras doblamos a la derecha.-Isis les dijo cambiando de tema y despidiéndose en el proceso, y quedando de verse más tarde. Las chicas caminaron unos pasos pero rápidamente regreso hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto la Slytherin.

-Olvide decírtelo, pero hoy a las 7 estaremos en el campo para practicar vuelo, tu hermano también estará ahí.

-Estaré libre a esa hora. Iré con ustedes para ver si pueden aprender hoy a volar decentemente.-

-¿Solo decentemente?-Le dijo un poco ofendida pero riéndose, pues sabía lo mala que era.

-Sí, tampoco tu amiga y yo hacemos milagros. Con que hoy no se caigan de la escoba sería un buen avance.

-Algún día volare bien y te sorprenderás…Te dejo, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Eso espero. Nos vemos.-Ambas se volvieron a despedir retomando su camino hacia sus respectivas clases.

En Richmond Upon Thames, Londres se iba despertando Hermione, se encontraba del lado derecho de la cama, estiro su brazo izquierdo para encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Sonrió y se giró completamente para abrazarlo y quedarse acostada un rato con él.

Cuando decidió que ya se le haría tarde, se levantó y se metió a bañar para cambiarse e irse al trabajo. Cuando salió de la ducha, quince minutos después miro como Harry se iba despertando apenas.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Lo siento amor, a mí también me gustaría quedarme acostada contigo pero tengo que ir a trabajar.-La chica se acercó a él para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Odio tu trabajo en estos momentos.-Le dijo recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Créeme que yo también, pero tengo que ir.

-Está bien, te hare el desayuno mientras te cambias.- Harry se levantó y se puso solo su pantalón y tomo sus lentes del mueble.

-¿En serio?-Le pregunto sorprendida. A lo que el pelinegro regreso sobre sus pasos para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Claro, quiero consentirte en lo más que pueda y tienes que desayunar bien. No soy un excelente cocinero pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Gracias, eres el mejor.- Hermione le dio un beso y antes de separarse mordió su labio.

Después de eso Harry bajo felizmente a la cocina para empezar a realizar el desayuno, decidió que preparía omelette, café, y cortaría fruta para echársela al yogurt. Algo sencillo pero que esperaba que le gustara a su novia…se sentía dichoso de poder llamarla de esa forma. Media hora después termino de preparar todo y con un hechizo convirtió un tenedor en una hermosa flor que puso en el centro de la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso Harry.- Le adulo la castaña una vez bajo las escaleras ya lista para ir al trabajo.

-Eso espero, se honesta conmigo y dime si te gusto.-Le hablo un poco preocupado.

Hermione se sentó enfrente de él, primero dio un sorbo a su café para después probar el omelette. Después de unos segundos de tortura para Harry, miro como su novia le daba una sonrisa.

-Esta delicioso Harry. Realmente estoy sorprendida.

-Gracias…aunque no sé si sentirme algo indignado con eso de que estas sorprendida.

-Seamos honestos cariño, tu fuerte es la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero en la cocina no eres tan hábil. Aun así, amo que hagas el esfuerzo de tener estos detalles conmigo y mejor aún, realmente te quedo bien.- Hermione termino de hablar y la sonrisa de Harry creció aún más.

Ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio, a veces intercambiando pequeños besos y caricias entre ellos.

-Te voy acompañar al trabajo. Sé que Draco va a ir ahora y quiero saber que noticias hay en el departamento.- El muchacho le comento después de haber terminado de desayunar.

-Está bien, si quieres ve a tu casa en lo que termino de desayunar.-Le sugirió la castaña.

-¿Segura? Puedo quedarme hasta que termines

-No te preocupes, no me falta mucho. Ve y aquí te espero para llegar juntos.- Se acercó a su novio para darle un beso de despedida.

Hermione se quedó desayunando y pensando en la noche anterior. Una noche donde nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos y sensaciones acumulados en su cuerpo. Pensó en los besos y las caricias de Harry y como la había llevado al clímax la noche anterior.

-¿En qué piensas?

Escucho que le preguntaban. Se sobresaltó y miro que Harry ya se encontraba detrás de ella. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que se había desaparecido de su casa.

-Eso fue rápido.- Le comento para después pararse e ir rápidamente al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Una vez bajo de nuevo, ambos se acercaron a la chimenea siendo Harry el primero en irse, seguido de ella.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio, se tomaron de las manos para dirigirse al elevador. En el trayecto muchas personas los saludaron y se sorprendieron cuando los miraron agarrados de las manos. Pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

-Me tengo que bajar aquí. ¿Te veo más tarde?- Le pregunto Harry.

-Claro. Antes de irte pasas por mi oficina para irnos a comer en la tarde.-Le respondió.

-Ahí estaré.- Tomo a su novia de la cintura y la acerco a él para después tomar sus labios en un delicado beso.

Cuando finalmente pudo separar sus labios de los Hermione, se bajó del elevador para dirigirse a su oficina. Pero antes de llegar a ella, paso primero por la oficina de Draco.

Toco suavemente la puerta, hasta que escucho un " _adelante_ ".

-Hola, hasta que te dignas.- Lo recibió con fingido enojo.

-Solo pasaba para ver si había algunas novedades.- Tomo asiento enfrente del rubio.

-No mucho realmente. Excepto que hay rumores, sobre un fanático de Voldemort intentando reunir seguidores. Pero al parecer no está teniendo mucho éxito.-dijo Draco acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no sabía nada esto?-Le respondió con evidente molestia.

-Relájate Potter, solo son rumores. Nada confirmado, ya puse a investigar a unos aurores sobre eso.

-Aun así, tendrían que haberme notificado. Soy el jefe del departamento, no había venido porque creí que no había novedades por lo cual preocuparse.

-No hay nada por lo cual preocuparse. Ya te lo dije. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio apoyaría a alguien cuando el mundo mágico está en una paz que hace muchos años no se disfrutaba.-Draco lo miro fijamente intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme.-Le respondió pensativo.

-Ahora que ya no está Aleshka en la competencia, estaré aquí todos los días. Déjame encargarme de este asunto. En estos momentos deberías de preocuparme por enseñarle a la Gryffindor.-Hizo un ademan de mano que lo incitaba a que se fuera.

-Bueno, dejare esto en tus manos. Pero hoy estaré en mi oficina. Ya mañana me regreso a Hogwarts.

-Como quieras Harry.

Una vez dicho eso el ojiverde se levantó de la silla despidiéndose y entrando a su oficina que estaba a unos pasos de la de su amigo.

A las 7:30 de la tarde en el campo de Quidditch se encontraba Jane intentando de darles consejos a Isis y Alex sobre como aterrizar correctamente.

-No es tan difícil.- Hablo desesperada la muchacha.

-Su principal problema es su miedo a las alturas.-Comento Aleshka quien también había estado viendo el entrenamiento.

-¿Enserio? No lo había notado Slytherin. Que perspicaz eres.- Le respondió Jane con sarcasmo haciendo desesperar también a la chica.

-Lo que quiero decir. Es que no sirve de nada decirles todos esos consejos, si cuando van a estar volando están aterrorizados de miedo. Tienen que vencer su fobia primero.- Hablo con su tono arrogante.

-Entonces chica lista. ¿Qué sugieres?- Jane le pregunto.

-Empezar con algo sencillo.- Le quito la escoba de la mano a Isis y se subió en ella.

-Vamos, súbete Brown.- Le ordeno a la Gryffindor.

-Jane, súbete con mi hermano y elévate lo más alto que puedas. Nos quedaremos ahí unos minutos.-Una vez termino de hablar, los muchachos hicieron lo que se les pidió.

Isis se iba a subir detrás de la Slytherin pero con un movimiento de su mano le señalo que se pusiera enfrente. Alex, hizo lo mismo en la otra escoba.

-Tómala y súbenos muy alto.-Le dijo entregándole el mando de la escoba.

-Bueno, pero no me hago responsable sobre lo que pase.-Isis le advirtió.

Ambas se fueran elevando del suelo poco a poco, desesperando a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Un poco más rápido. Intenta perderle el miedo.- Le aconsejo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. No estas al mando y no es a ti a quien le tiemblan las manos.-Le respondió molesta.

-No va a pasar nada, tenemos nuestras varitas y… ¿A caso olvidaste que soy una increíble voladora?-Le dijo intentando hacerla reír pero fracasando estrepitosamente. La otra muchacha se encontraba concentrada y sumamente nerviosa intentando no perder el control. Ya estaban llegando a una altura en la que no había estado antes.

-¿Ya puedo parar?

-No, todavía falta unos metros más…No pienses en nada, solo disfruta del viento agradable y de la vista. Se ve hermoso desde aquí arriba.

-Está en mi naturaleza preocuparme por las alturas.- Fue su respuesta.

-Ya es suficiente, puedes parar y mantén esta posición.- Aleshka observo como Jane y su hermano hacían lo mismo.

-Ahora mira hacia abajo e intenta que no te tiemblen los brazos y evita pensar en cosas como que te vas a caer.- Observo como la Gryffindor miraba temerosamente hacia abajo y como sus brazos seguían temblando.

-Se ve terrorífico y hermoso desde aquí arriba.- Escucho como Isis susurraba.-Siento como si el viento en cualquier momento me fuera a tumbar.

-Bueno, eso no va a pasar. Tú tienes el control…pero sigues demasiado nerviosa como para ver eso.- Paso sus brazos sobre los de la chica y con una ligera fuerza hizo que soltara su brazo izquierdo del palo de la escoba.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Vas hacer que nos tire… ¡Suéltame!- Le dijo sumamente asustada.

-No entres en pánico, relájate. –La chica de ojos verdes escuchaba como la respiración de su acompañante seguía sumamente errática del miedo.

Después de unos minutos en lo que Isis intentaba controlar su mente y pensar que nada malo le pasaría por fin se relajó y su mano derecha empezó a temblar menos. Observo como la chica que se encontraba detrás movía lentamente su mano hacia el brazo derecho.

-Alto ahí loca, ni creas que voy a soltar el derecho. Así que ni se te ocurra.-Le dijo amenazadoramente causando la risa de la ojiverde.

-Está bien, pero si quisieras incluso podrías mantener el equilibro sin las dos manos…Mira, incluso mi hermano ya se animó.- La Gryffindor observo al Hufflepuff mantener el equilibro sin las dos manos, y se sintió orgullosa de él.

-Y se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes.-La reto.

-No voy a caer en tus provocaciones Slytherin.-Le dijo sonriendo.

Aleshka soltó su brazo y puso ambas manos en la cintura de Isis para inclinarse y acercarse un poco más a su oído.

-Bueno…eso ya lo veremos.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Isis sintió los nervios invadiendo de nuevo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no estaba segura si era por estar en las alturas o por la cercanía de la muchacha detrás de ella. Una vez salió de su trance decidió que era momento de descender, sabía que no había avanzado mucho pero ahora tenía un poco más de confianza y eso ya era una ganancia.


	17. Chapter 15

El sol ya se había ocultado desde hace una hora y el frio ya empezaba hacer mella en el cuerpo de Harry así que con un ademán ordeno a ambos chicos a bajar de sus escobas.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.-Escucho que Ron le decía.

-Han mejorado. No lo suficiente pero lo han hecho.-Harry dio su observación.

-Si. Han estado practicando solos. Esto de entrenar juntos realmente me parece una buena idea. ¿No quieres volver hacerlo mañana? Podemos compartir la sala de los Menesteres.

-Me parece una excelente idea Ron.-Su amigo acordó con él con una sonrisa.

Ambos esperaron a que los dos competidores llegaran junto a ellos para darle sus recomendaciones y para decirles que habían avanzado y que estaban felices por su desempeño.

-Harry y yo pensamos que mañana ambos entrenaran a las 7 p.m. en la sala de los Menesteres para que practiquen juntos. Desafortunadamente no podré asistir. Pero Neville, Harry y quizá Hermione estarán ahí.- Ron miro como los jóvenes asentían en respuesta.

-¿Ambos tienen algún problema?-Harry les pregunto.

-Ninguno.- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya nos podemos retirar? Tengo que hacer una tarea y más tarde tengo guardia.-La joven Gryffindor pregunto.

-Claro, los dos se pueden retirar.-Ron respondió. Los dos chicos se despidieron de ambos entrenadores para después irse al castillo.

-¿Quieres a Hogsmeade por una cerveza? Tengo algo que platicarte.

-Vamos. Supongo que finalmente me vas a platicar que paso entre tú y Hermione.-Ron afirmo.-Me di cuenta de algunas cosas pero estaba esperando a que finalmente decidieras platicarme.

-Te contare cuando lleguemos

Los dos salieron del castillo platicando sobre sortilegios weasley y sobre la inquietud de Harry respecto a que alguien estaba intentando reclutar magos oscuros. Una vez llegaron a un nuevo local que no tenía mucho tiempo abierto en Hogsmeade, se sentaron para conversar.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame. Pero tampoco creas que quiero detalles pervertidos, no me los imagino en esa…clase de situación.-Le dijo ron incómodamente haciendo sonreír a Harry.

Su amigo le platico todo lo que había pasado, desde su primero beso hasta su primera cita. Ahorrándose los detalles que perturbaría a su amigo. Ron se encontraba muy entusiasmado por la nueva relación de sus viejos amigos. Incluso cuando él llego a tener una relación sentimental con Hermione, siempre sintió un poco de celos por la conexión que Harry tenía con ella. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado y lo único que sentía en esos momentos era felicidad por ellos.

-Me agrada escuchar todo eso Harry. Te lo digo sinceramente, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.-Ron le dijo una vez su amigo termino de hablar.

-Yo también Ron. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Siento como si…como si encontrara mi lugar en este mundo.

-Vaya…que profundo.-Contesto Ronald riéndose un poco.

-No te burles. Que ya te veré a ti después hablando totalmente enamorado.

-No tengo ganas de una relación en estos momentos. Me siento feliz de esta manera, disfrutando de mi vida.-Ron dijo alegremente para después darle el último sorbo a su tercera cerveza.

-Me gusta este lugar.-Harry comento observándolo detenidamente. Tenía una barra que era atendida por dos personas y varias mesas como para grupos de persona así como para dos. Tenían música tocando pero no tan alto, lo suficiente para ambientar el lugar.

-Sí, está bastante bien. Creo que esta noche deberíamos de embriagarnos un poco.-Ron sonrió ampliamente.-Para festejar tu nueva relación.

-Tienes toda la razón. Hace tiempo que no salíamos nosotros solos. Hay que aprovechar.-Harry se levantó y pidió otras cuatro cervezas.

Siguieron platicando y bebiendo, no mucho porque todavía tenían que regresar al castillo y no querían dar una mala imagen. Pero si lo suficiente como para regresar trastabillando un poco y riéndose de cualquier cosa.

En el castillo la prefecta de Slytherin y Gryffindor se encontraban platicando amenamente sobre sus vidas. Sorprendentemente no habían discutido ni una sola vez. Lo cual era todo un logro para las dos.

-Así que te encanta leer…Bueno, eso lo supuse porque siempre te veo en la biblioteca.-Aleshka le respondió.

-Siempre estoy en la biblioteca porque tengo tareas y me gusta aprender. Pero los libros que realmente me gustan leer son de otro tipo. Ficción, Romance, etc.-Isis siguió caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Ya casi terminaban su guardia y por alguna razón no quería que acabara, estaba disfrutando de su conversación con Aleshka.

-Interesante…te puedo prestar algunos libros. Quizá te gusten.-Ofreció Aleshka amablemente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Hablo Isis inquietando un poco a la otra muchacha.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos le respondió que sí.

-¿Realmente estas bien? Con el hecho de no seguir concursando…Ya sé que hemos hablado de eso. Es solo que…eres tan competitiva, que me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo. Honestamente, creí que tú ganarías.-Isis termino de hablar y se detuvo en donde su guardia terminaba.

-Gryffindor…era obvio que yo iba a ganar.-Le dijo con arrogancia, haciendo que Isis pusiera sus ojos en blanco.-No es por sonar presuntuosa, bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero realmente estoy segura que si siguiera participando, ese torneo seria mío. No te voy a negar que, me da un poco en el orgullo. Pero realmente quiero que mi hermano gane. Sé que mamá siempre ha hecho de menos a Alex y quiero que demuestre todo lo que vale.-Aleshka le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos transmitiendo honestidad.

Isis miro aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Estaba cerca de ella y se sintió inexplicablemente nerviosa y confusa, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta como la chica de ojos verdes empezaba a cortar la distancia entre ellas. Isis solo se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto saliendo de su trance cuando observo como Aleshka se volteaba abruptamente.

-¿No escuchaste?-Le pregunto poniéndola detrás de ella.

-No, no me digas que después despertara en alguna prueba rara.-Le dijo un poco asustada.

Aleshka se acercó a la esquina con su varita en alto, cuando Derek aparecía frente a ella un poco asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto.

-Soy prefecto, igual que ustedes.-Le dijo intentando tranquilizarse.-Baja esa varita Carter.

-¿Qué haces?-Insistió de nuevo.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.-Hablo molesto y camino rápidamente por el pasillo, alejándose de la vista de las muchachas.

-Eso fue raro.-Isis se acercó hacia donde estaba Aleshka.

-Sí, lo fue….parecía…perturbado, un poco asustado, raro en él. Por mucho que se molestara en fingirlo, me pude dar cuenta.-La ojiverde comento.

-Si, por un momento pensé que sería el inicio de la segunda prueba.

-Es pronto para eso Gryffindor.-Aleshka guardo su varita.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala?

-Sí, igual no estamos tan lejos.-Ambas empezaron el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio, se encontraban pensativas sobre lo ocurrido antes de la aparición de Derek.

Al día siguiente Harry y Neville estaban esperando a los chicos en la sala de los Menesteres. Habían preparado una serie de desafíos en los que ambos chicos tenían que enfrentarse y él que terminara primero ganaba.

-Fue una buena idea Neville.-Harry felicito al joven maestro que se encontraba dando los últimos detalles.-Yo había pensado en un duelo.

-Gracias. También lo pensé Harry, podemos hacerlo en otro entrenamiento.-Neville se acercó a Harry para hablar cómodamente.-Ya llegaron los chicos.-Señalo a ambos muchachos que iban entrando.

-Hola.-Saludaron los dos a sus entrenadores.

-Hola chicos. Llegaron a tiempo.-Harry los recibió.

-Espero y se encuentren listos.-Neville complemento.

-Por supuesto.-Hablo la joven Gryffindor.

-Alex e Isis, hay dos puertas enfrente de ustedes, la que elijan no tiene importancia. El que termine primero, gana.-Neville hablo señalando dos puertas de mediano tamaño que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-A mi cuenta de tres.-Harry se dirigió a los jóvenes.-Uno, dos… tres.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a paso a apresurado entrando a las puertas y perdiendo de vista a sus entrenadores.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea el último desafío?-Neville pregunto inseguro.

-Fue una idea excelente.-Harry sonrió. Levanto su varita e hizo aparecer algo similar a dos nubes que sobrevolaban encima de ellos. Dentro de dicha nube se podía visualizar a ambos jóvenes.

Tanto Isis como Alex pasaron por diversos obstáculos, uno cada vez más difícil que al anterior. Descifraron acertijos, realizaron hechizos que les costaron realizar y sobretodo pusieron también a prueba su condición física, ya que en algunos no pudieron utilizar su varita para poder pasar los obstáculos.

Alex empujo la puerta roja que se encontraba enfrente de él. A diferencia de los demás este lugar se encontraba casi en penumbras no podía ver mucho, ni el tamaño ni lo que se encontraba en ese salón.

Siguió caminando a lo que pensaba que era el centro de la habitación cuando de reojo observo una luz azul que iba directo hacia su pecho, pegándole y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

-¿Por qué avanzas sin iluminar el lugar? –Escucho de cerca una voz muy familiar.

-Aleshka…-Murmuro.

-Fue lo primero que hizo ella.-Escucho de nuevo. El aula dejo de estar obscuro y observo a su hermana a unos metros de él. El lugar era amplio, con unas antorchas que ya se encontraban prendidas en las paredes. Pero no tenía nada, solo las antorchas y su hermana.

-¿Isis estuvo aquí?-Pregunto el joven poniéndose finalmente de pie.

-Hace unos minutos. Perdió, obviamente.-Sonrió la muchacha.-Pero dio batalla por unos minutos…no creo que me tarde más contigo.-añadió a lo último para hacer molestar a su hermano.

- _ **¡Expelliarmus!**_

Aleshka con un movimiento ágil de su varita desvió el hechizo haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared.

-Entonces…Harry y Neville me pidieron que atacara con todo.-Lanzo diferentes hechizos contra su hermano, que pudo contrarrestar.-Pero…a mí no me parece muy justo.

-Deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo, puedo igualar tus habilidades.-Vocifero el chico con ímpetu pero con la voz cansada por los obstáculos anteriores y el primer ataque de su hermana.

-Estás cansado hermano. Pero creo que la lección conmigo es que la fuerza de voluntad lo es todo en un momento crucial.- Termino de hablar para lanzar otra serie de diferentes ataques que el chico resistió pero termino cayendo de rodillas ya que se encontraba sumamente cansado.

-Cada día me sorprendes más. Pero por tu bien, es mejor que termine.-Fácilmente desarmo al joven Hufflepuff haciendo que su varita volara al otro extremo de la sala y con otro hechizo lo dejo inconsciente tal como lo había hecho con la joven Gryffindor.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos entrenadores entran a la habitación.

-¿Qué piensas?-Interrogo Harry a la muchacha.

-Ambos estuvieron muy bien…pero es claro, que los duelos no son su punto fuerte.-respondió.

-Sin duda el tuyo sí. Realmente estoy muy sorprendido.-Neville le sonrió.

Aleshka murmuro un sencillo agradecimiento mientras guardaba su varita.

-Llevaremos a los dos a la enfermería para que descansen, ya que realizaron mucho esfuerzo.-Harry levito el cuerpo del muchacho y lo puso cerca de Isis.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, esperamos seguir contando contigo para los próximos entrenamientos.-Neville agradeció a lo que Aleshka respondió positivamente, se despidió y salió del lugar para ir al comedor, ya que le había dado hambre y se moría por contarle a Benjamín lo que había pasado.

Esa misma noche en las afueras del castillo Benjamín se encontraba caminando a paso decidido para hablar con su hermano que estaba acostado tranquilamente en el pasto.

-Derek.-Lo llamo. A lo que su gemelo solo se sentó volteándolo a ver.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Le dijo para después voltear a ver hacia el lago que se estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Me mandaron una carta. ¿Por qué has estado mandando a sacar tanto dinero?

-Porque puedo y quiero.-Le respondió con obviedad.-Es mi dinero, así que no me molestes.

-¿Para qué ocupas tanto? Estamos en el castillo. No es como si pudieras salir a gastarlo.

Derek tomo su mochila y se levantó para ponerse frente a su hermano.-No es de tu incumbencia Benjamín.-Termino de decir para chocar a propósito con el hombro de su gemelo y caminar lejos de él.

Benjamín se quedó pensando en qué demonios su hermano ocuparía tanta cantidad de dinero. Sin duda no sería para algo bueno. Así que se propuso seguir de más de cerca a su gemelo, lo conocía bastante como para saber que sus acciones siempre tenían un propósito.


	18. Chapter 16

Era 31 de octubre en Hogsmeade por lo que las calles del pueblo ya se encontraban cubiertas con un poco de nieve y de alumnos de Hogwarts, la directora había dado permiso a los alumnos de ir por ser Halloween.

El trío dorado también se había dado un descanso para recordar viejos tiempos y se encontraban en las tres escobas tomando cerveza de mantequilla y conversando tranquilamente.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando Malfoy estaba tonto y le diste un puñetazo en la cara? –Ron pregunto a Hermione quien inmediatamente empezó a reír.

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue uno de los mejores momentos de cuando estábamos en el colegio. Extraño todo eso.-Suspiro nostálgica.

-Definitivamente no extraño ser perseguido por dragones y basiliscos, pero si extraño el colegio. Me alegra mucho que estemos juntos de nuevo.- Harry hablo pensativo.

-A pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, definitivamente la pasamos bien y ahora todo es tan diferente…nadie nos quiere matar, ya no es Harry quien tiene que participar en algún torneo del mal y ahora nosotros enseñamos. No está nada mal.- Ron término su bebida sonrientemente.

-No me siento tan cómodo.-Harry le respondió.

-Hermione, podrías hablar con tu novio y decirle que es un paranoico. Nada está pasando. De seguro solo es un loco aficionado el que anda reclutando gente y si es que es cierto. No hay nada seguro en eso.-Ron expreso.

-Creo que Ronald tiene razón Harry. Si hubiera alguien intentando hacer algo, ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho? –La chica le hablo con su tono característico de obviedad.

-¿Y qué tal si todavía no es el momento?-Le respondió a la defensiva.

-¡Dejaras de ser tan cabezota!-Ron le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, a lo que su amigo solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno, dejare de ser insistente con el tema.-Harry accedió de mala gana.-Pero que quede claro, que sigo teniendo mis dudas.

-Por favor.-Ron le agradeció.-Hablemos de otra cosa, mejor platícanos cómo te sientes respecto a que conocerás a tus suegros.-Ron le dijo a Harry quien puso cara de confusión.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto mirando a Hermione.

-Lo siento amor, olvide comentarte. El Próximo fin de semana iremos a cenar con mis padres.

-Ohh.-se expresó pensativo.-No hay problema, tus padres me aman ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?-Hablo poniéndose nervioso causando risa en su novia y su amigo.

-Ahora sí que quieres enfrentar a dragones.-Ronald le dijo burlonamente.

-Relájate, mis padres ya te conocen y no será nada diferente a cuando los invitaba a cenar con ellos.-Hermione intento calmarlo.

-Claro, con la diferencia de que el Sr. Granger ya no te vera como el amigo de su hija, sino como el desgraciado que se está acostando con su hija.-Ron estallo de risa después de ver la cara de pánico de su amigo.

-¡Ron!-Le reprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.-el pelirrojo respondió con obviedad.

-No estas ayudando.-Hermione le dijo molesta.

-Estoy seguro de que ira bien.-Harry hablo intentado convencerse así mismo.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Su novia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Claro amigo, no hay nadie quien haya muerto después de una cena con sus padres…o eso creo.-Añadio el pelirrojo volviendo a reírse. -Mi mamá me mandó una carta donde decía que tenemos mucho sin visitarla. Así que en unas semanas también tendrán que ir a la madriguera.-les dijo después de terminar de reírse.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu mamá. He estado trabajando mucho y tengo tiempo sin verlos.-Hermione asintió al igual que Harry.

-Ya les diré después los detalles, ya que le mande una carta a mi madre.

-Vaya, ellos como que me recuerdan un poco a nosotros.-Harry hablo mirando hacia una mesa en la esquina.

-Si. Esa muchacha de Slytherin es como una versión tuya Harry, pero en malvada, su hermano me recuerda Neville e Isis a Hermione.-Ron comento a lo que recibió un golpe inmediato de Hermione.

-Ella no es mala, sus padres hicieron malas elecciones que la afectaron en su vida.-Hermione contrarresto.

-Pues es un poco rara…pero puede que tengas razón. Malfoy era peor y cambio drásticamente.-Ron suavizo su opinión.

-Me parece curioso ver a los cinco juntos.-Harry se limitó al responder.

-Para eso son los torneos, para fomentar las relaciones entre las casas y seguir eliminando las absurdas enemistades y prejuicios sobre cada una de ellas.-Hablo la chica con pasión a lo que Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes razón, pero me gustaría que buscaran otras formas de fomentar eso, digo, también promueven un poco la rivalidad ¿No creen?-Ron les pregunto.

-Depende de cómo lo mires.-Hermione contesto simplemente ya que conoció a su amigo y sabía que probablemente iban a terminar discutiendo.

-A mí me parece genial que estén conviviendo, eso es una buena señal-Harry hablo tranquilamente.

En la otra esquina del local se estaba llevando una conversación completamente diferente y más hostil.

-Te lo estoy diciendo Slytherin Puddlemere United es mucho mejor que Tutshill Tornados.-Jane elevo su voz ya que se encontraba exasperada.

-Primero, mi nombre es Benjamín o me puedes decir "el más guapo", como gustes y en segunda, lo que dijiste es una blasfemia.-Hablo el joven exasperado también.

-Isis… ¿Por qué miss perfecto y perfecta de Hogwarts se encuentran en nuestra mesa?.-Jane le pregunto a su amiga ignorando a los jóvenes enfrente de ellos.

-Porque somos una excelente compañía.-Aleshka se adelantó a responder.

-¿En qué universo, exactamente?-Le respondió la joven Gryffindor.

-Jane y Aleshka, no empiecen.-dijo Isis amenazadoramente.-Y en segunda Wigtown Wanderers es mejor.

-Ya no te quiero.-Jane le dijo dramáticamente.

-Is tiene razón.- Alex dio por terminada la ridícula discusión acerca de los equipos de Quidditch.

-Ustedes no saben nada del Quiddicht.-Jane y Benjamín hablaron al mismo tiempo causando risa en todos.

-agh, iré por unos dulces, discutir con gente ignorante hace que quiera comer. Acompáñame a comprar algo Alex.-Jane se levantó de la mesa y miro a su amigo esperando a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Se está muy cómodo aquí.-Se quejó el joven Hufflepuff.

-No seas flojo, vamos.-Jane lo agarró del brazo y lo obligo a que lo acompañara.

-Tú amiga está loca.-Benjamín le dijo a Isis.

-Así le quiero.-Isis le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Igual es graciosa…Bellas damas, por mucho que disfrute de su compañía, me retiro, tengo a una chica a quien conquistar.-Hablo Benjamín galantemente y levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

-¿Wigtown Wanderers? No sabía que eras una aficionada del Quiddicht Harris.-Aleshka levanto su ceja interrogando.

-Solo quería acabar esa estúpida discusión.

-Que inteligente de tu parte.-Elogio la ojiverde.

-¿Incluso más que tú?-La muchacha pregunto sonriendo.

-No hay que irnos a los extremos.-Aleshka sonrió soberbiamente para después acabarse su bebida.

-Te lo juro…a veces eres irritable.

-Soy hermosamente irritable.-Hablo la Slytherin con la misma sonrisa.

-Por Merlín, deja de hacer eso, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta soberbia en tu cuerpo?

-Solo es una broma Harris.

-No es cierto, eso es lo peor, realmente te crees todo lo que dices.

-Estaba intentando ser humilde.-Aleshka puso cara de molesta.

-Haz fracasado horriblemente.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de mí entonces, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No mucho, he recibido una carta de mis padres diciéndome que me extrañan y que ya quieren que sea navidad. A veces, los extraño mucho.-Isis suspiro.

-Debe de ser agradable.-Aleshka respondió.

-¿Qué cosa?-La castaña pregunto confusa.

-Tener una familia.-Respondió la ojiverde crudamente.

-oh…Sí, lo es.-La chica se quedó callada sin saber que responder a eso.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar? No creo que Jane y Alex regresen pronto.-Sugirió Aleshka después de unos incomodos minutos.

-Sí.-Le contesto para salir igualmente de la incomodidad.

Ambas salieron del local en un tranquilo silencio y caminaron por las calles del pueblo, observando a todos platicar animadamente y ver correr a los más pequeños.

-Cuando era niña, amaba esta festividad, disfrazarme e ir por dulces.-Isis hablo después de largos minutos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confusa su acompañante.

-Ya sabes, pedir dulces.-Le miro Isis como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y no es más fácil comprarlos?-Le pregunto igual de confusa la ojiverde.

-A veces olvido que el mundo mágico no tienen las mismas costumbres que los muggles.-La muchacha respondió resignada.

-Podrías explicarme.

Isis miro que la chica realmente tenia curiosidad, así que mientras caminaban le explico exactamente lo que era, entre otras costumbres muggles que tenían Aleshka fascinada.

-Realmente son muy entretenidos los muggles.-Fue lo dijo Aleshka después de estar hablando una hora acerca de ellos.

Ambas chicas ya habían abandonado Hogsmeade y se encontraban recargadas en el puente del colegio platicando amenamente, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos seguían en Hogsmeade.

-Al igual que el mundo mágico, el mundo muggle también es muy complejo y tiene sus maravillas como sus cosas malas.-Isis le dijo pensando en las guerras que habían ocurrido en los diferentes mundos.

-son fascinantes.-Aleshka volteo a verla detenidamente.

-Sí, ambos mundo lo son.-Isis sostuvo la mirada a aquellos ojos verdes.

-No estoy hablando de eso.-La chica esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto confusa causando que la sonrisa de Aleshka creciera más.

-De tus ojos.-Dijo sencillamente confundiendo más a la chica, no entendiendo el cumplido.

-No son como los tuyos.-Fue lo que atino a responder.

-No, son mejores.-Aleshka se acercó abruptamente besando los labios de la chica que se quedó paralizada.

Aleshka al sentir que la muchacha no respondía se separó brevemente y observando fijamente los ojos confusos de su acompañante. Después de unos tensos segundos sintió como los brazos de la castaña rodear su cintura y lanzarse a sus labios. Aleshka le correspondió al beso a la joven Gryffindor gustosamente por segundos que se sintieron eternos. Después de eso sintió como se alejaba de ella abruptamente y observo la cara atónita de Isis, quien dio tres pasos lejos de ella para después correr por el puente como si la estuvieran persiguiendo los mortifagos. Y ella se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, preguntándose si no acababa de comer un gravísimo error.

 **¡Hola! sigo viva, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué les pareció?**


	19. Chapter 17

El gran comedor se encontraba repleto de comida y de voces, ya que era la hora del desayuno y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban comiendo. Todos estaban hablando con sus amigos y riendo, excepto una chica de Slytherin que tenía la mirada fija sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Deja de mirar. Es bastante incomodo después de mucho tiempo.-Benjamín le susurro a su amiga.

-No puedo evitarlo. No sé qué hacer.-La chica exclamo frustrada.

-Esperar, deja que piense las cosas.-Le aconsejo.

-Sabes que no soy muy paciente. Que tendría que pensar, no le dije nada.-Aleshka miro de nuevo hacia la otra mesa, intentando buscar a Isis.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Benjamín se paró de la mesa y le señalo que salieran a fuera.-Ven, vamos a platicar a otro lado.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del colegio hasta que encontraron un lugar donde sentarse y que no estuviera lleno de alumnos.

-Ya se que no le dijiste nada, pero igual debe de pensar en lo que paso y analizarlo.-Benjamín aconsejo de nuevo.

-No estoy segura, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debo esperar? ¿Un día?- Aleshka se quedó analizando lo que su amigo le había dicho.-Hoy nos toca guardia, si en estas horas no me dice nada, yo le preguntare cuando nos veamos.-Exclamo decidida.

-No lo sé…A lo mejor para ti en estos momentos es muy fácil. Para ti es fácil que te guste una chica. ¿Pero no has pensado como es para Isis? Recuerda cómo te sentiste de abrumada cuando te diste cuenta.

Aleshka se quedó mirando a su amigo y detesto que tuviera razón. Pero era cierto, ella tenía catorce años cuando se dio cuenta que le atraían las mujeres. Al principio creyó que era algo pasajero pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo menos creía que fuera algo fugaz. No le fue tan difícil aceptarse a sí misma. Ella era una gran persona y bruja, su orientación sexual no influía en nada. Pero sabía que la sociedad no lo aceptaría mucho menos en el círculo social de su familia. Siempre pensó que si en algún momento de su vida se empezará a enamorar de una chica, no le iba a importar lo que el mundo mágico pensará pero no sabía cuál era la opinión de Isis al respecto.

-Odio cuando tienes razón.-Fue lo que le contesto.

-Siempre tengo la razón.-Le respondió con sonrisa arrogante.-Espero y no le tome mucho tiempo. Ya sé lo desesperada que puedes llegar a ser si no tienes las respuestas que buscas.

-Lo mismo espero. Supongo que solo me quedará esperar.-La chica soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Desafortunadamente…Si te sirve de consuelo. Pienso que también le gustas, solo que no sabe cómo lidiar con eso.

-Espero también tengas razón en eso.

-Ya verás que si…Vamos, ya es hora de ir a clase.

Cerca de donde estaban los amigos, se encontraba Derek en un viejo salón del castillo junto con sus dos entrenadoras. Ya llevaba una hora ahí, en ese tiempo le habían dado clases sobre animales, específicamente sobre animales marinos y se encontraba tremendamente aburrido.

-¿Por qué no estamos practicando hechizos?, algo más útil que una clase de criaturas mágicas.-Se quejo de nuevo.

Cho lanzo un suspiro fastidiada, había estado ajustando su horario para poder cumplir con los entrenamientos y no le agrada que ese muchacho engreído se quejara en cada uno de sus entrenamientos.

-Porque cada detalle es importante. El mundo mágico no solo es lanzar hechizos o volar sobre las escobas. Hay criaturas y más cosas en él y es muy importante tener el mayor conocimiento posible.-La profesora hablo cansinamente.

-Además, es obvio, ¿no lo crees? –Luna le pregunto al muchacho con su característica voz soñadora.

Derek la miro fastidiado, ella en particular le desagradaba más que la profesora Chang.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Dejare que lo analices. Estoy segura que somos las únicas que lo saben.- Luna siguió jugando con su varita, frustrando más a Derek.

-Si tienen información, ¿Por qué no me la comparten?, se supone que ese es su trabajo.- Demando.

-No, niño. Así no es como funciona. Tenemos que entrenarte para desarrollar diferentes tipos de habilidades, pero tampoco creas que te daremos las cosas tan fáciles. A demás, eres de Ravenclaw, igual que nosotras, se supone que deberías de saberlo.- Cho exploto contra el joven regresándole sus palabras.

Derek tomo su mochila y los libros que había sobre la mesa y salió del salón hecho una furia. A lo que sus maestras solo agradecieron no tener que lidiar con él por el momento.

-No sé porque seguimos ayudándolo.- Cho suspiro resignada.

-Se lo prometimos a Mcgonagall, si él no pone de su parte, ya no es nuestro problema.- Luna miro como su compañera seguía molesta.

-¿Y no podemos conspirar en su contra? Te lo juro que Malfoy era más soportable en nuestra época.- Ambas rieron mientras salían del salón.

-Estoy segura que eso no sería muy ético de nuestra parte.-Luna contesto.

-Odio ser buena persona. –Cho se resignó.

-Solo serán por unas semanas más. Hasta que se acabe la pruebe o lo que dure Derek en ella.-Intento animarla.

-Lo sé, la verdad espero que no gane.-Cho lo dijo en voz baja temiendo que alguien la escuchara, causando que Luna se riera.

-Pienso lo mismo, incluso aunque sea de nuestra propia casa. Espero que Harry y Hermione estén enseñándole con empeño a Isis.-Ambas amigas siguieron deambulando por los pasillos en lo que hacían tiempo en lo que la clase de Cho iniciara.

-Esperemos y no se encuentren muy ocupados.-Cho dijo riéndose, a lo que Luna la miro desconcertada.

-No entendí eso.-Le respondió.

-Finalmente están juntos.-Le contesto felizmente y Luna dio un grito de sorpresa ante esa noticia.

-Ya era hora. Hermione nos debe una noche de chicas contándonos todos los detalles.

-Eso le comente, pero este fin de semana tiene una cena con Harry y sus padres.-Cho se detuvo a unos metros de su salón.

-Sera en otra ocasión entonces. Te dejo para que sigas con tus clases. Hay que vernos este fin de semana y decirle a Ginny también.

-Claro, te mandare una lechuza.-Cho le dio un abrazo para despedirse de ella y después se dirigió a su clase.

-Buenas tardes.-Entro saludando a sus alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.-Espero se encuentren listos para el examen de ahora.

Algunos alumnos asintieron y otros rieron nerviosamente mirándose entre ellos. La profesora repartió los exámenes con su varita e inicio el reloj que había en su escritorio.

-Recuerden que este es el examen teórico. En la siguiente clase pondremos en práctica algunos hechizos. Tienen una hora para terminar el examen. Mucha suerte.

Los alumnos empezaron a escribir rápidamente en su examen para poder acabar a tiempo ya que era un examen bastante largo. Derek fue el primero en entregarlo, seguido de Aleshka. Quien se dirigió a la biblioteca en cuanto termino el examen. Había unas tareas que terminar y con suerte, Isis se encontraría en ella. Subió al cuarto piso y saludo a la Sra. Pince con una sonrisa. Y se dirigió a donde usualmente solía sentarse y justo como pensó, la joven Gryffindor se encontraba enfocada en sus libros.

No hizo el intento de saludarla, ya que no quería incomodarla. Así que tomo los libros que ocupaba y se sentó en el escritorio. Después de unos minutos sintió como alguien la miraba fijamente. Aleshka sonrió levemente, ya sabía quién era. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Isis. Cuando la muchacha se vio descubierta, rápidamente volvió a enfocar su mirada en los libros, haciendo sonreír más a la joven de Slytherin.

Aleshka se quedó muchas horas en la biblioteca y regreso después de comer. Cuando quería evitar pensar en algo, iba y se enfocaba en algún libro. En esos momentos se sentía muy ansiosa y nerviosa porque cada vez se acercaba más la hora de la guardia. Era raro, ella usualmente no se sentía de esa forma.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya tenía que irse, suspiro sonoramente y regreso los libros a su lugar. Con paso decidido fue al punto de encuentro donde iniciaban las guardias.

-Odio esto.-Susurro para sí misma mientras caminaba. A lo lejos alcanzo a observar que Isis ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Hola Harris.-Saludo como usualmente lo hacía, llamándola por algunos de sus apellidos.

-Hola.- Isis sonrío nerviosamente intentando no mirarla.- ¿Comenzamos?

-Claro.- Ambas empezaron a recorrer los pasillos en un silencio bastante incómodo. Las dos querían decir muchas cosas pero ninguna sabía si debían decirlas.

Aleshka por su parte, se moría de ganas de preguntarle algunas cosas pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Deseaba tanto usar Legeremancia pero no era correcto invadir la privacidad de alguien. Así que decidió optar por no decir nada, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Supongo que ya es todo.-Isis hablo cuando terminaron el recorrido.

-Así es.- Le contesto.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común?

-No, me iré sola.-Le contesto y Aleshka no pudo disimular una cara de decepción.

-Bueno, me iré a la mía también.-Empezó a caminar lentamente cuando un "espera" de Isis la detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo Harris?

-Sí…No sé qué hacer.-Le respondió sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.-Sobre lo que paso.

-Solo haz lo que desees.-Le contesto Aleshka regresando hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-No sé si debería de hacerlo.

-Es mejor hacer lo que deseas que vivir frustrado por lo que quisiste y no pudiste hacer.

-Espero y tengas razón.-Isis se acercó a la chica titubeando pero Aleshka fue más rápida y la tomo de la cintura acercándola contra ella y besándola. Se besaron intensamente por varios minutos, sintiendo sus labios y mordiendo levemente. Isis con sus manos recorrió la espalda de la chica e introdujo su lengua haciendo que soltara un leve gemido. Después de eso se separaron lentamente.

-No es por nada pero soy la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y siempre tengo razón.-Aleshka interrumpió el cómodo silencio que se había hecho después del beso.

-Acompañe a mi sala común y puede que te deje besarme un poco.-La chica le dio la espalda sonriendo.

-¿Puede?-Aleshka apresuro el paso para alcanzar a la chica.

-Si sigues de arrogante no.

-Pero Harris, si esa es mi mejor cualidad.-Aleshka sonrío enormemente abrazándola y besándola contra la pared más cercana.

Las dos chicas recorrieron el camino entre besos y sonrisas, sin duda el día había terminado bien para ambas a pesar de lo incomodo que había sido el recorrido. Ambas sabían que tenían muchas cosas que hablar pero en ese momento no iban a pensar solo disfrutar.


	20. Chapter 18

Era sábado por la tarde y Harry Potter se encontraba en su casa sumamente nervioso. Pasaba su mirada del espejo a la cama, ya que no dejaba de ver su cabello y de asegurarse si el conjunto que se encontraba en su cama fuera el correcto. Estaba sumamente concentrado, hasta que un repiqueteo en su ventana llamo su atención. Volteo y miro que era la lechuza de Hermione quien tocaba insistentemente. Abrió la ventana y tomo la carta para poder abrirla:

 _Harry_

 _No estés nervioso, recuerda que mis padres te adoran._

 _Te amo, Hermione._

Era corto y sencillo, pero sin duda Hermione lo conocía perfectamente, después de eso dejo de pensar y simplemente decidió cambiarse e ir a la cena. Tomo su varita y apareció cerca de la casa de los señores Granger, camino un poco y toco la puerta esperando a que le abrieran.

Hermione quien había decidido llegar más temprano al momento de escuchar que tocaban la puerta, se levantó para poder abrirla.

-Hola.-Hermione lo saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Llegaste justo a tiempo.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-No podía llegar tarde.-Le susurro su novio. Entro a la casa y se dio cuenta que todo estaba ordenado perfectamente como todas las veces que había ido. Hermione había aprendida hacer organizada por parte de su madre. No era una casa grande, ya que así lo preferían, solo tres cuartos, el de Hermione cuando vivía ahí, el de sus padres y uno de invitados. Y la sala y la cocina que eran de un tamaño promedio.

-Hola Harry, un gusto verte de nuevo.-El padre de Hermione fue el primero en acercarse a saludar con un abrazo.

-Hola señor, igualmente, me alegro verlo.-Le respondió el saludo.

-Harry cariño, que alegría verte.-Escucho que desde la cocina salía la mamá de Hermione quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.-En una hora estará lista la cena.

-No se preocupe, todavía no tengo mucha hambre.-Harry le sonrió. Los nervios que tenía se habían ido con ese caluroso recibimiento.

Los cuatro se sentaron la sala para conversar, le preguntaron acerca de su trabajo, los señores eran muy curiosos respecto al mundo mágico.

-El trabajo ha estado muy tranquilo. Con el pasar de los años la violencia ha disminuido bastante.- Harry les comentaba.

-He escuchado que todo es gracias ti.-Le dijo Amanda, haciendo ruborizar a Harry.

-Es que hay un gran equipo trabajando conmigo, ellos son realmente quienes se merecen el reconocimiento.

-Muchacho, siempre tan modesto.-El señor Granger comento.-Me alegra que una persona tan amable y de buen corazón este con mi hija.-Agrego a lo último.

Harry se sentía muy feliz de ser bienvenido en esa familia, sabía que los padres de Hermione le tenían estima pero no sabía que tanto.

-Bueno, el afortunado soy yo.-Le contesto mirando a Hermione quien se encontraba a un lado de él.

Cuando dieron las 7pm pasaron al comedor para poder cenar y seguir conversando, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Los señores Granger realmente habían aceptado muy bien al novio de su hija, estaban bastante feliz con la noticia.

-Espero y te haya gustado la cena.-Le decía Amanda despidiendo a Harry, la noche había transcurrido muy rápido y Harry no quería hacer desvelar a sus suegros, aparte de que Hermione le había comentado que después de la cena podían ir a cualquiera de sus casas y seguir estando juntos.

-Estuvo muy buena, gracias por la invitación.-Harry se despidió de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, al igual que a Richard.

-De nada Harry, ya sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes.-El señor le sonrió.-Y váyanse con cuidado.-Agrego haciendo sonrojar a Harry, ya que sabía que no se refería precisamente a la forma en cómo se fueran a su casa.

-Después vengo a visitarlos. Los quiero.-Hermione abrazo a sus dos padres, y jalo a Harry para irse, antes de que su papá dijera algo más.

-Eso salió realmente mejor de lo que esperaba.-Harry comento. Tomo la mano de su novia para seguir caminando.

-Te lo dije. ¿Quién tiene la razón la mayoría de las veces?

-No lo sé.-Harry se hizo el desentendido.-Ven.-La jalo para un callejón y saco su varita para posteriormente aparecerse en la sala de su casa.

-Quiero vino ¿y tú?-Harry se dirigió a la cocina y alcanzó a escuchar un "sí" de parte de Hermione.

-Disfrute mucho la noche. Otro fin de semana hay que regresar.-El ojiverde salió de la cocina con una botella de vino tinto, sirvió la dos copas y se sentó en el sillón. A lo que Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y acepto la copa de Harry con su mano derecha.

-Sí, después organizamos otra cena.-Hermione bebió un sorbo y le dejo un pequeño beso a Harry.

-La segunda prueba se acerca.-Harry le comento cambiando de tema.-No sé cuándo, pero estoy seguro que no ha de tardar.

-He estado pensando lo mismo.-le contesto pensativa.

-Me gustaría ser yo quien concursara.-Harry le comento sorprendiendo a la chica.-Parece divertido.

-No creo que a los competidores les parezca divertido. Lo dices porque tú eres un excelente mago.-Hermione le sonrió.-Y estoy segura que si compitieras tu ganarías.

-Bueno, solo hay algo que me interesa ganar.-Harry le susurró al oído. Termino de un trago su copa y la dejo en el sillón.

-¿Y qué es?

-El corazón de la persona a quien amo.-Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues ya lo tienes Sr. Potter.-Hermione le dio un beso haciéndose cada vez más apasionado. Harry la tumbo en el sillón poniéndose sobre ella, para continuar besándola y tocándola. Esa iba hacer una noche muy larga.

En el colegio en la torre de astronomía se encontraba Isis y Aleshka mirando las estrellas en silencio. Tenían unos minutos platicando entre ellas, se sentían muy cómodas.

-¿Qué es esto?-Isis le pregunto tomando su mano.

-Será lo que quieras que sea.-Aleshka le respondió mirándola fijamente.

-Tienes que dejar de mirarme así, tus ojos son demasiado hermosos.-Isis le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la otra chica.

-No me los puedo cambiar Harris, a menos que quieras que me lance un hechizo o tome una poción multijugos.

-Creo que prefiero que me sigas viendo con esos ojos.-La chica se acercó más a ella mientras le tocaba la mejilla y la miraba fijamente.-Quiero seguir descubriendo contigo todo esto…Aunque no sé si sea buena idea decirle a los demás.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto confundida Aleshka.

-No quiero enfrentarme a las preguntas. Porque la mayoría de ellas no sabría cómo responderlas.

-Está bien. Puedo darte el tiempo que necesites. Solo no huyas de esto.-Aleshka se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Prometo que no lo haré.-Le prometió la Gryffindor besándola nuevamente.

-Ocupo que me prometas otra cosa.-Aleshka le susurro.-La segunda prueba se acerca, tienes que cuidarte.

Isis sonrió ante la preocupación de la chica, sentía que cada vez la iba queriendo más.

-Lo prometo. Voy hacer lo mejor que pueda. Después de todo tengo unos grandes maestros y tú me has ayudado bastante.-Isis le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Confío en que podrás ganar este torneo.-Aleshka la abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

-Cualquiera de los tres puede.-La Gryffindor le contesto.

-Ya quiero que acabe. Solo hace que me preocupe entre tú y mi hermano.

-Vaya…quien lo diría la gran Aleshka preocupada.-Isis se burló de ella.

-No te burles…Lo digo en serio.-Le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-Lo se.-Isis se quedó pensando en que Aleshka quizá tenía razón y que la segunda prueba se encontraba más cerca, solo esperaba que no sucediera pronto, realmente no tenía ganas de que le perturbaran su tranquilidad. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de ganar, también quería dejar de preocuparse, quería disfrutar de su año escolar, estar más tiempo con sus amigos y con aquella chica que le estaba robando el corazón.


End file.
